Sexo es crecer
by Solty Revant
Summary: Hinata, una chica introvertida y antisocial, se resigna a cambiar su forma de ser ya que cree que su vida no es tan mala como parece. Todo esto cambia cuando reaparece Itachi Uchiha, un viejo amigo de la familia. Él intentará ayudarla a madurar y dejar sus inseguridades atrás, aunque tal ves sus métodos no sean tan inocentes como ella esperaba... Ooc/lemmon
1. Chapter 1

-¡Quítate de en medio Hyuga! Tu paso de tortuga hará que llegue tarde a clase de química- atacó un extraño.

-No esperes a que se mueva, empújale- Opinó una chica cualquiera- A lo mejor la sacudida del golpe le de a entender que su mera presencia nos perjudica a todos.

-Yo que ella estudiaría en casa en vez de venir a mostrar mi feo rostro al instituto-Saltó un tercero mientras acercaba su cara a Hinata para que le escuchara mejor- Aunque igual para que estudiar, dudo mucho que alguien la quiera contratar en su negocio.

Eran palabras fuertes, más no desconocidas por ella, es mas, minutos antes le había dicho cosas peores. Nunca respondía, nunca se quejaba, nunca lloraba, nunca fruncía el ceño, aunque la verdad eso era difícil de saber: El fleco de su descuidada y enmarañada cabellera le tapaba gran parte de su cara y no dejaba ver sus expresiones.

Estaba tan acostumbrada al abuso verbal por parte de sus compañeros que había hecho oídos sordos a sus hirientes comentarios hace mucho tiempo atrás. En ese momento en el que ese grupito de gente la estaba humillando en los pasillos frente a varias personas, ella solo pensaba en ir a la biblioteca y retomar la lectura del libro que había descubierto la semana anterior. En realidad, en ese horario le correspondía la clase de Educación Física, como al resto de sus compañeras, pero este era un caso especial: Ninguna quería hacer estiramientos con ella o tenerla en su equipo y cuando jugaban partidos, la mayoría de las veces la terminaban mandando a la enfermería con golpes o raspaduras menores. La Directora contempló la situación y creyó que reemplazar esa clase con alguna otra cosa que pudiera hacer Hinata era lo mejor para todos.

Cualquiera diría "Esa no es la solución ¿Porqué no castiga a los atacantes de la pobre chica en vez de mantenerla alejada del grupo?" Pero ¿Acaso la Directora era capaz de castigar al instituto entero? Así es, la gran mayoría de los alumnos odiaban y maltrataban a Hinata Hyuga y los pocos que no lo hacían pasaban completamente del asunto, tratándola como si no existiera.

Triste, pero las cosas no siempre habían sido así de grises, hacía dos años todo era completamente diferente. Rumores y rumores se inventaron sobre el porque la chica era así, desde los problemas familiares hasta que usaba drogas que le habían afectado la cordura. La verdad, nadie sabia la realidad del porque Hinata ahora era un ser antisocial y desagradable.

A los dieciséis, Hinata no era una súper estrella ni era la más popular, era una chica normal que agradaba a sus amigos y profesores. Siempre había sido tímida y medio insegura, pero lo mantenía en un nivel bajo, cosa que no le impidiera poder entablar conversaciones placenteras con gente que la rodeaba. Sus padres siempre viajaban por temas de negocios o por las competencias deportivas de su hermana menor, pero Hinata siempre tenía a quien invitar a su casa para poder pasar el rato y no sentirse tan sola.

Cuando cayó su cumpleaños, hizo una fiesta algo grande, a la que acudió mucha gente que ella no conocía o que solo tenía de vista (El tamaño de la casa le daba la posibilidad de traer un buen grupo de gente), entre los invitados estaba el primer amor de Hinata. Él era de un curso superior y la verdad nunca se había fijado en él hasta que se le acercó para felicitarla.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Dijo extendiendo un pequeño paquete- Se que no nos conocemos pero creo que lo mínimo que tenía que hacer era felicitarte por haberme permitido entrar a tu casa.

Su sonrisa era cautivadora y sus ojos verdes, grandes y cautivadores, la había atrapado de inmediato. Además era muy simpático y amigable, tranquilo y educado, del tipo que le gustaba a ella. Su nombre era Tamaki y la había enamorado a primera vista.

-Gracias, no tenías que molestarte- respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el pequeño paquete, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo al ver semejante chico.

-Solo es una chuchería, como nunca hablamos no sabía que era de tu gusto, tuve que preguntarle a tu amiga Ino que podía traerte. La verdad fue toda una odisea- dijo él rascándose la nuca, provocándole una risa animada a la cumpleañera- … ¡Vaya! Te vez hermosa cuando ríes…

Pasaron las semanas y ambos se había echo mas unidos, se mandaban mensajes todas las tardes y a veces compartían el almuerzo juntos en el techo de la escuela. Terminaron por salir juntos. No muchos los sabían, solo un grupo muy cerrado de gente ya que era la primera relación de ambos y querían que todo fuera con calma.

Al mes de relación Hinata pasó por una crisis en su familia: Hanabi había entrado en las ligas mayores de tenis profesional lo que significaba mas viajes y más tiempo a solas para la hija mayor de la familia Hyuga. Para evitar problemas con los papeleos de la escuela y demás cosas le dieron la emancipación para que pudiera tomar esas decisiones sola. No dudaron un minuto en formar esos papeles y concentrarse completamente en Hanabi lo cual rompió el corazón de Hinata. Había veces que se levantaba en la mañana y las valijas ya estaban armadas para irse abandonarla por semanas. Nunca le preguntaban si quería ir a apoyarla, la dejaban en casa para que estudiara y sea la mejor en su escuela. Ya no la tomaban en cuenta por no tener un talento excepcional como su hermana menor.

Necesitaba un consejo, unas palabras de aliento para poder sobreponerse, algo que le diera a entender que no estaba sola, pero al parecer Tamaki tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?- Dijo el tomando el rostro de la chica luego de un profundo y duradero beso.

-Entiende… No estoy lista para ir a tu casa a dormir- Decía Hinata mientras trataba de recobrar el aire.

-¡Vamos! No hay nadie que te diga que no en tu casa. Solo será una noche- Jadeó Tamaki mientras acercaba su rostro y trataba de robarle otro beso a la pobre Hinata.

-No…no- Decía ella en voz baja mientras sentía los labios del chico pasar de sus labios hacía el cuello de esta- Basta… Me estas asustando.

¿Qué le pasaba a su príncipe azul? Siempre la tomaba de la mano con delicadeza, la hacía reír a cada rato, le compraba sus dulces favoritos, le susurraba cosas tiernas. El que estaba marcando su cuello en esos momentos no era su Tamaki, solo era un cerdo que ya se había cansado del juego de niños y ella solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió su seno siendo tocado por manos intrusas.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Dijo empujándolo con todas su fuerzas.

Solo alcanzó a agarrar su mochila y salir corriendo del techo de la escuela, su punto de encuentro de todos los días de semana. No habló ni se despidió de nadie, solo quería hundir la cara en su almohada y llorar por horas. Así pasaron una semana sin hablarse, en la escuela se miraban en los pasillos pero ni siquiera esbozaban un "hola". A pesar de eso Hinata siguió queriendo a Tamaki, después de todo era su primer chico.

Ese tiempo sin él pensó si terminar la relación o no y cuando llegó a la conclusión de que sin Tamaki ella no sería la misma creyó que era mejor hablar y volver a empezar. Planeo citarlo luego de la clase de Educación Física usando el tiempo de las duchas para discutir y mostrarle que estaba dispuesta a perdonar su falta de respeto.

-Tamaki estaba en los vestuarios la última vez que lo vi. Trata de buscar allí- dijo un miembro del equipo de basquet.

Efectivamente estaba allí, pero no estaba solo. Lo que Hinata vio le rompió el corazón.

-Ta… Tamaki no seas tan bruto- Gemía una chica mientras clavaba sus uñas en los hombros de su compañero- Alguien podría vernos.

-No te lo haré aquí… No ahora, solo quiero sentirte un poco. ¡Dios! Estás toda húmeda.

Tamaki tenía acorralada contra la esquina a una de sus compañeras de su clase, Hinata no recordaba su nombre pero tenía entendido que estaba interesada en "su chico", el cual estaba penetrándola con sus dedos sin piedad mientras besaba su cuello. Ella no podía hacer mas que aferrarse a él para no perder el equilibrio y morderle los hombros para evitar que de su garganta escapara un gemido que llame la atención de algunos.

Muchas habrían salido corriendo antes que seguir viendo semejante escena, pero Hinata se quedó mirando a esa chica que estaba siendo tocada por Tamaki mientras sus lágrimas rodeaban su rostro. Pelo castaño y liso, brillante como el sol y caía hasta su espalda baja, ojos color miel redondos y llamativos. En su cara no se apreciaba ni una mancha o grano que pueda arruinarla, piel tersa y blanca. Su cuerpo era tan proporcionado y perfecto, con sus piernas largas y su pecho prominente que seguro le sacaba el aliento a muchos. Su voz, sus gemidos, era obvio que deleitaban los oídos de Tamaki.

-¿Qué… Qué hay de Hyuga?- Logró decir con dificultad la excitada joven- Decían que… que salías con ella.

Hinata despertó de su transe al escuchar que la nombraba.

_-¿Qué dirá de mi Tamaki? _

-Ja! ¿Esa niña? – Dijo Tamaki mientras retiraba sus dedos de la húmeda vagina de la chica y pasaba a desabrochar la camisa de esta- ¿Como crees que puedo estar enamorado de una niña tan lenta y horrorosa cuando puedo tener a una mujer como tu?

No quiso saber nada más. Sin importarle que las clases todavía siguieran o que a la tarde tuviera que ir de compras con sus amigas, Hinata salió a su casa al paso mas apurado que le daban las piernas y se encerró en su cuarto hasta el día siguiente.

-Lenta… y horrorosa…- Se repetía así misma mientras contemplaba su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en su cuarto- ¿En serio soy lenta y horrorosa?

Se puso de pie, sus ojos estaban hinchados al igual que sus pies, correr con los zapatos de la escuela no había sido lo mejor. Se miró atentamente en el reflejo y se comparó con la chica que estaba siendo toqueteada horas atrás por su amado Tamaki: Hinata era mas baja que ella como por unos diez centímetros o un poco mas, su cabello estaba bien cuidado pero no era nada llamativo como los mechones brillantes de aquella muchacha (De todos modos Hinata tenía el pelo demasiado corto como para poder comparársele, ni siquiera llegaba a tocar su cuello). Su cuerpo era todavía el de una pequeña, no tenía ninguna curva o línea femenina en el, con el pecho raspando la copa A y sus piernas eran delgadas y pequeñas.

De un segundo al otro llegó a la conclusión de que Tamaki tenía razones para haberla dejado de esa forma, más que nada porque la esplendorosa mujer que tanto envidiaba solo le llevaba un año y Hinata no estaba aún ni cerca de tener semejante cuerpo o atractivo.

Y después del físico, empezó a cuestionarse de forma actitudinal y no tuvo piedad alguna por ella misma.

_-Soy tan torpe y despistada, siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mí pero a la justa mantengo mis notas por encima del promedio aceptable. Por eso mis padres perdieron el interés en mi, por eso mi hermana menor me pasa por encima, por eso mis "amigas" no han llamado aún a pesar de que hoy las dejé plantadas… Por eso Tamaki me reemplazó, porque sabe que nunca seré como aquella puta perfecta. Siempre seré un fracaso. _

A la semana, el matrimonio Hyuga retornó victorioso a su hogar junto a su hija la cual cargaba el flamante trofeo del primer lugar.

-¡Los dejaste por el suelo! Estoy demasiado orgulloso de ti- Dijo Hiashi revolviendo los cabellos de Hanabi.

Desde afuera se podían apreciar que todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Les pareció raro ya que solo eran las ocho de la noche.

-Cariño, creo que algo anda mal- Dijo Miko agarrando la mano de su esposo- Cuando llamé en la mañana para avisar que volvíamos no me atendió.

-No hagas dramas tan apresuradamente- Dijo Hiashi mirándola a los ojos- A lo mejor está de fiesta o durmiendo en la casa de alguna amiga. No sería la primera vez.

Abrieron la puerta y notaron un silencio sepulcral que helaba la sangre. Prendieron las luces de la entrada y en nada notaron la leve capa de polvo y pelusa en el suelo.

-Esta chica… Pasar la aspiradora de vez en cuando no era mucho pedir- Dijo Hiashi con la misma calma de siempre.

-No, esto no esta bien- Empezó a desesperarse Miko- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata, cariño!

Como era de esperarse nadie respondió. Miko subio como un rayo las escaleras y fue derecho al cuarto de su hija mayor. Intentó abrir la puerta, cerrado con llave.

-¿Estás ahí? Ábreme, estás asustándome- Miko comienza a llorar mientras pegaba con sus pequeños puños a la puerta- ¡Hiashi! ¡Hiashi por favor ven y ayúdame!

Al instante, el jefe de la familia empezó a forcejear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas mientras Miko se abrazaba a Hanabi y rezaba porque todo esté bien. Lo primero que vieron fue a un bultito arroyado en la cama en medio de la oscuridad, el cuarto en las mismas condiciones que la casa.

Ambas mujeres pensaron en lo peor cuando notaron que, a pesar del escándalo que había hecho para abrir la puerta, Hinata no se levantaban. Hiashi llamaba a una ambulancia mientras ambas dos revisaban a la enferma.

-Hinata ¡Hinata mírame!- Gritaba Miko desesperada.

La mencionada no se movió. A simple vista se veía más delgada, con el rostro pálido y por su olor parecía que no había tocado el agua en días.

-¡Despierta por favor!- Gritaba Hanabi sacudiendo a Hinata- Yo… yo me esforcé mucho y ¡mira! Gané, la gané para ti -Hanabi mostró una medalla reluciente de color dorado y la acercó mas al cuerpo inconciente de su hermana- Por favor, no me hagas esto…

Al instante, los párpados de Hinata comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Apenas notó las visitas en su alcoba, sonrió levemente.

-Yo solo… solo quería tiempo para pensar a solas. No quería preocupar a nadie… Lo siento. Pero… Pero al fin me di cuenta de algo- Hizo una pausa que aumento el misterio -Me di cuenta de lo inútil que soy…- Concluyó Hinata mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas más. Miró a su hermanita y a la medalla que colgaba de su delgado cuello- Ganaste… Sabía que podías.

Luego de pasar una temporada muy corta en el hospital, Hinata fue dada de alta, pero antes, fue obligada a hablar con el psicólogo del instituto. Fue difícil, pero al final lograron hacer que compartiera lo que sentía.

-Depresión y está entrando en una etapa temprana de psicosis- Dijo por fin el psicólogo en su oficina.

-¿O sea que esta loca?- respondió Hiashi de la manera mas cruda y desinteresada que pudo.

-¡No hables así de tu hija!- Dijo Miko alterada mirando a su marido con ojos desafiantes.

El especialista solo levantó una ceja en reacción a esa escena.

-No, señor Hyuga. Su hija está pasando por una época en la que cree que el mundo la dejó de lado. Se siente disconforme con ella misma en todo sentido y esta empezando a despertar algunos pensamientos de suicidio y autoflagelación. Fue muy oportuno que la trajeran lo antes posible, podría haber sido peor si no recibía la ayuda necesaria a tiempo.

Miko se largó a llorar en medio del consultorio al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había ignorado a su hija. Estaba tan concentrada en el entrenamiento de Hanabi que no pensó que Hinata pasaba por algo difícil. Se llamó irresponsable y mala madre en sus interiores, culpándose completamente del estado de Hinata.

-Cuidaré mas a Hinata a partir de ahora, atenderé a lo que necesite, la escucharé y no más viajes al exterior- Dijo Miko con la cabeza baja.

Ante lo último Hiashi puso una mueca de molestia ¿No mas viajes? Estaba loca si iba a tomar esa decisión por todos.

-Bien, es un comienzo- Dijo el psicólogo levantándose de su asiento- Me gustaría iniciar un tratamiento de medio año para ver como progresa, mientras tanto, no es recomendable obligarla a hacer cosas que no quiera como salir o hablar con otras personas. A su tiempo. Hablen con mi secretaria al salir, ella les dirá el horario de la próxima semana.

El camino a casa fue de lo mas silencioso. Miko se negó a sentarse en el asiento junto a su marido, prefirió ir detrás con su niña y dejar que use sus piernas de almohada. Mientras miraba por la ventana acariciaba el cabello azulado de Hinata y se preguntaba a sus adentros que había hecho mal y como iba a remediarlo.

Ya en la casa, Miko logró hacerle comer al menos la mitad de su cena y de quedarse un rato a ver televisión en familia. Ya para las diez, Hinata dijo que quería irse a dormir.

-Te amo amor, nunca dudes de ello- Dijo la bondadosa madre mientras besaba la pálida frente de su hija- Nos vemos mañana.

Al salir de la habitación, se cruzó con el líder de la familia el cual portaba una mirada helada.

-Viajarás- Decretó con una voz gruesa- Hanabi competirá en España en poco tiempo.

-No me necesita allí, la llamaré todos los días y le desearé lo mejor. Pero ahora Hinata me necesita. Ve tú.

-¡Eres su madre! Tienes que estar presente- Gritó Hiashi enfurecido

-¡Y también soy madre de otra niña que requiere mi atención mas que nadie y también la tuya- Grito mas fuerte Miko mientras lloraba- Todo este tiempo la dejamos sola, decías que ella era grande y que su deber era quedarse aquí para estudiar y poder entrar a la Universidad de Ciencias Económicas y yo te hice caso como una ciega- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y secar sus lágrimas con la manga de su remera- Tal vez lo mejor es dejar de salir tanto del país y esperar a que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Hanabi entenderá, podrá retomar las competencias cuando quiera.

-¡Mejor deberías dejar de decir estupideces y dejar a Hinata sola con su teatrito!- Los ojos de Miko se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa ¿Cómo su propio marido podía ser tan frío?- ¿Qué? No me mires así- Continuó él- ¿Depresión y psicosis? Sabes bien que esa chiquilla solo finge para tener atención, solo esta celosa de su hermana.

Y así Hiashi tiró la bomba que terminó por destruir a la familia. Después de eso vinieron peleas y discusiones familiares diarias de las cuales Hinata siempre se culpaba, Hiashi terminó durmiendo varias veces en el sofá de la sala o en casa de uno de sus compañeros de oficina. Ya no había amor en ese hogar dividió en dos bandos los cuales creyeron mejor vivir en territorios separados.

Luego de varias movidas legales y un ir y venir de abogados, Miko y Hiashi Hyuga dejaron de ser marido y mujer. Tomaron los bienes que les correspondían a cada uno luego del acuerdo y se llevaron con ellos a la hija que creían que era merecedora de atención.

Miko y Hinata terminaron por mudarse en un barrio más pequeño y familiar mientras que Hiashi y Hanabi fueron a la gran ciudad, donde estaban todas las excentricidades y lujos que ellos adoraban.

El tratamiento psicológico logró que la situación sea mas fácil de afrontar, pero aún así, Hinata nunca mas fue la misma: Comenzó en una nueva escuela donde no tuvo el valor de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera para pedir un libro o un borrador prestado. Con el tiempo sus nuevos compañeros dejaron de intentar integrarla y los mas fríos de corazón se aprovecharon de la notable vulnerabilidad de la chica y la transformaron en su nuevo chiste humano.

-Para los muertos está el cementerio, chica zombie- A un chico se le había ocurrido ese apodo luego de una semana empezadas las clases en las cuales la pequeña ojos perla no había dicho ni una palabra, algunos hasta la creían muda.

No asistía a ningún club ni tampoco hacía planes para los fines de semana con nadie. Al tocar la campana de la escuela ella tomaba sus cosas, se dirigía a la puerta sin decir palabra y caminaba derecho a su casa. A lo sumo hacía paradas en el supermercado cuando su madre le pedía algo, pero fuera de eso, nada.

En dos años, su cabello corto llegó a alcanzar su trasero, su fleco era lo único que recortaba pero muy rara vez, en la actualidad este tapa toda su frente y parte de sus ojos. La falda de su uniforme es mas larga que la del promedio y siempre usaba medias altas de algodón y zapatos masculinos. Para completar el atuendo escolar una chamarra azul en toda época del año, muchos creían que no tenía sensibilidad en el cuerpo ¿Cómo aguantaba con esa cosa en verano? Si se la encontraban en la calle podían notar que su atuendo casual no variaba nada, siempre con sacos largo, polleras de abuela que no dejaban ver ni sus tobillos y sandalias bajas muy poco femeninas.

En resumen, su aspecto era completamente descuidado y nada producido, pero era con lo único que Hinata se sentía cómoda. Iba poco a poco, ya no tenía malos hábitos alimenticios y se comunicaba mas activamente con su madre, además de que ya no dudaba en salir a la calle a hacer los mandados ni pasaba tanto tiempo en su cama durmiendo. Mejoraba, pero se tomaba demasiado tiempo para ello.

Así llegamos al inicio del relato: Hinata saltándose la clase de Educación Física para ir a leer a la biblioteca. No era del todo un infierno su vida, le parecía aceptable, claramente el problema principal ahora era la relación con sus compañeros pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Ya habían pasado dos años desde que ingresó a la escuela y no le había agradado a nadie ¿Qué lo podría remediar?

Solo un largo y deshabitado pasillo la separaba de su destino, comenzó a caminar hasta que sintió que algo le impedía desplazarse cómodamente. Miró al suelo y notó que estaba pisándose un cordón de sus zapatos con el otro pie. Se agachó y tomó su tiempo para volver a amarrarlo y mientras lo hacía no notó que una sombra empezaba a crecer delante de ella, alguien estaba parado en frente suyo. Al levantar la mirada su corazón se heló, no esperaba encontrarse a alguien en ese lugar a esa hora y menos a alguien tan silencioso ¿En que momento se le había puesto en frente? A causa del enorme impacto no pudo decir ni "Mu".

-Lo lamento, no quise asustar a nadie- Dijo aquel joven- solo busco el salón 3-2

_¿Me está hablando? ¿Y qué hago ahora? Esa es mi clase pero no se como responderle, mis palabras no quieren salir. _

Era como un modelo de revista o una pintura de óleo. Su cabello negro, atado con una coleta se veía tan sedoso y suave como el terciopelo, era alto, tenía hombros anchos y piernas largas y delgadas. Lo que más le llamaba la atención a ella igual eran esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, con un brillo de vida que le recordaba a la luna y las estrellas. Era perfecto como ningún otro, una envidia para todos los hombres y una bomba de sensualidad para las mujeres, el tipo de persona que siempre rechazaba y molestaba a Hinata, pero él no, el siempre había sido amable y gentil, desde pequeño.

Itachi Uchiha… Hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, uno de los empresarios más famosos y ricos del momento y mano derecha de Hiashi Hyuga. A menudo comían juntos o salían a jugar golf, pero en algunas raras ocasiones les gustaba hacer BBK y juntar a ambas familias para pasar días de campo. Hinata lo recordaba a la perfección, sus gestos amables y su sonrisa honesta, ayudaba a poner la mesa, le daba el trozo mas grande y jugoso a su hermano menor y le encantaba jugar con Hanabi. Siempre le dio pena hablarle y por momentos se quedaba con las ganas de decirle incluso un "Hola". Ahora lo tenía ahí, en frente, cinco años después de no volverse a ver, mas sexy que nunca y estaba obligada a hablarle o a salir corriendo quedando completamente en ridículo.

Rezó para sus adentro de que no se acuerde de ella, de que se resigne a recibir su respuesta y siga con su camino.

-No tienes que contestarme si no… Espera ¿Te conozco?- Dijo Itachi de repente mientras acercaba su rostro al de Hinata tratando de buscar formas familiares debajo de ese fleco.

_-¡Se acuerda de mi! ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora? _

-Esos ojos… ¿Eres la hija de Hyuga?- Concluyó aquel magnifico joven- Soy el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

Hinata empezó a temblar, se sentía patética. Le gustaría decir "Sí, claro que me acuerdo de ti. A pasado tiempo ¿No?" pero no podía, sentía pena. Tenía miedo de que lo que diga suene estúpido a los odios de Itachi. Además, si la conversación seguía ¿Qué mas iba a decirle? No creía tener nada interesante que decir, nada que a alguien pueda importarle. Y mientras ella se hundía me en su pesimismo Itachi habló.

-No hace falta que te fuerces, no es ley acordarse de mi- Dijo riendo- Seguro tu puedes ayudarme, estoy buscando a Sasuke, mi hermano menor. A que esta en tu clase.

Efectivamente había acertado, Sasuke estaba en su clase, ambos tenían la misma edad y también se acordaba de él de pequeño y no dudaba que el Uchiha menor se acordaba de ella, pero nunca tuvieron ningún tipo de contacto, lo cual, en cierta forma, la dejaba a ella mas tranquila.

Sasuke Uchiha, otro lienzo andante digno de Da Vinci. Algo arrogante y orgulloso en comparación a su hermano mayor, pero era de carácter sereno y callado, algo que agradaba a Hinata. Siempre tenía a su grupo de admiradoras tras él, pero no hacía mas que ignorarlas o rechazarlas con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Alguien difícil de tratar pero que si se lo conocía era de los amigos mas fieles que podía haber. Por desgracia, Hinata no tenía el placer de poder confirmar eso.

-Bien… O yo estoy hablando demasiado o tu eres muy callada- rió Itachi- Supongo que podría preguntar en planta baja. Fue lindo verte, Hinata. Lamento haberte quitado tiempo.

_-Se… se acuerda de mi nombre _

Ni bien Itachi pasó al lado de la chica de ojos perla, sintió que alguien tiraba su manga. Miró a su derecha y vio la pequeña mano de Hinata reteniéndolo.

-Si… si bajas un piso y doblas a la derecha… Ahí… Ahí esta la clase- dijo con un hilo de voz casi inexistente.

Itachi rió y colocó una mano en la cabellera despeinada de Hinata.

-Te lo agradezco, espero verte algún otro día.

Se quedó allí parada sin ver ningún punto específico hasta que dejó de escuchar los pasos de Itachi, luego caminó a la biblioteca, se sentó y mientras miraba la ventana pensó en el Uchiha hasta que terminó su hora de lectura.

_-¿Porqué ahora? Seguramente debe pensar que estoy hecha un desastre, hoy ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cepillar mi cabello (No lo hago muy seguido de todo modos, es demasiado para desenredar todas las mañanas)… Él es tan amable, seguro se guardó sus malos cometarios para sus adentros. Debe pensar que soy horrorosa, como todos los chicos, como Tamaki… _

Así es, seguía pensando como una tonta en el chico que rompió su corazón. Lo último que había sabido de él fue que al final del semestre había pedido un pase para una escuela al otro lado del país, pero ella aún lo imaginaba, haciendo un largo recorrido en tren, solo para verla y disculparse… Tonta era. Pero en el fondo creía que seguir pensando en él no le hacía mal a nadie, es mas, aún tenía la cadena que le había regalado en su cumpleaños cuando se conocieron. Nunca la usaba, pero allí estaba, escondida en lo mas profundo de sus cajones para cuando el volviera.

A la salida de clases, Hinata tomó sus cosas como lo hacía regularmente y cruzó el portón pidiendo no cruzarse con Itachi otra vez. Cuando comprobó que él no estaba dio vuelta y caminó en la dirección contraria a su casa.

-Espero que hoy este de humor- Susurró Hinata para ella misma.

Era viernes, el primer viernes de mes y como era costumbre, Hanabi hacía su visita mensual a la casa de su madre. Hinata a veces no entendía porque la hacía irla a buscar a la estación de tren. Cuando se lo preguntó una vez, Hanabi respondió molesta "Es que mi equipaje pesa para que pueda cargarlo sola y mamá tiene cosas que hacer. Además es bueno para que hagas un poco de ejercicio" Miko decía que su pequeña Hanabi parecía una tsundere típica de un manga.

-"Ella es testaruda y orgullosa como su padre. En realidad te ama y te pide que pases a buscarla porque quiere un tiempo a solas contigo"

Y allí estaba, Hanabi Hyuga. Quince años, ex competidora de tenis en las ligas juveniles, estrella del deporte en su escuela y la mejor en la lista de calificaciones de todo su instituto. De no mucha altura, contextura delgada pero de buenas curvas gracias a sus años de entrenamiento intensivo. Siempre con la mirada seria y el celular en la mano, hablando con sus muchos amigos de su ciudad. En resumen, lo opuesto a su hermana mayor.

-Ya era hora, me estaba asando- Dijo Hanabi cerrando bruscamente la tapa de su celular mientras se ponía una mano en la cadera- ¿Qué traes puesto? Hacen como 31º grados.

-Yo…Yo estoy bien- Respondió Hinata mirando al suelo algo apenada.

La cara roja, las manos sudorosas, estaba cocinándose dentro de esa cosa holgadas, pero por mas que le dijeran que se lo sacara ella respondía que no tenía calor. Mala mentirosa.

-Bien, como digas- Dijo Hanabi mientras caminaba a la parada del bus, resignándose a discutir con Hinata.

Por suerte ese día había traído solo una maleta de mano, había ocasiones en las que traía todo su armario, sobre todo cuando había ferias o caían días festivos en ese tranquilo pueblo.

Hinata subió al transporte antes que su hermana menor para poder pagar los boletos. Mientras subía, Hanabi recibía golpes en la cara de parte de los mechones despeinados y rebeldes de Hinata. A veces le daban ganas de entrar en la noche a su cuarto y dejarla pelada, pero bueno, ella se caracterizaba por ser un perrito que ladra y no muerde.

En el viaje, Hinata miró a su pequeña hermana y se preguntaba si extrañaba competir. Lo había dejado todo luego del divorcio de sus padres y nunca mas volvió a hablar de ello, ni siquiera iba a practicar a una cancha local. Simplemente dejó su raqueta en el fondo del armario para que se llenara de polvo. No podía evitar sentirse responsable por ello.

No solían hablar de camino a la casa, Hinata miraba siempre al suelo y Hanabi no paraba de teclear en su celular. No entendía que tenía de adictivo esa maquinita, después de todo no tenía una (Para que la querría, si no tenía a nadie con quien hablar)

Solo faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a su hogar. Hinata cargaba la pequeña maleta y Hanabi metida en su aparato telefónico a fondo. Solo levantó la mirada al notar un escándalo molesto estaba haciéndose cada vez mas grande a medida que avanzaba. Lo primero que pudo ver eran camiones y empleados con cajas y muebles bloqueando la entrada de "su casa".

-¿Qué hacen tanta gente frente a la casa?- Masculló molesta cerrando su aparatito- No me dejan concentrarme para escribir.

-Los Mashiro se mudaron- Respondió Hinata- Son los nuevos vecinos, aún no los e visto.

-Jah, se ve que los Mashiro huyeron espantados de ti- Rió Hanabi.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse herida por el comentario y su cara de tristeza lo demostraba. Hanabi reía y reía exageradamente solo para que la risa fuera contagiada a su hermana mayor, pero no lo logró.

-Tengo… Tengo algo de dinero extra y se me antoja un helado de frutilla. Vamos, toma uno, al menos así te refrescas un poco- Dijo Hanabi mientras caminaba al kiosco de la esquina. Era muy orgullosa para pedir perdón o abrazar a su hermana, no era buena con las palabras, así que esperaba en el fondo que el dulce del helado la haga sentir un poco mejor.

En la noche, luego de jugar un poco de videojuegos con su hermana menor (Y perder inevitablemente) Hinata creyó que era hora de hacer los deberes de la escuela para tener el fin de semana libre. Tomó un baño, se puso un uniforme de gimnasia de invierno, prendió el aire acondicionado para volver el cuarto un cubo de hielo y se sentó a escribir en sus libretas.

A los pocos minutos pudo percibir un leve olor a humo. Levantó la cabeza y miró para todos lados algo asustada hasta que encontró la raíz del problema cuando notó el cambio de clima en el cuarto.

-No puede ser- Se dijo a si misma mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al aparato.

Lo desconectó antes de que sufriera daños mayores y llamó a su madre para que pueda darle una solución.

-Ay cariño, no hay nada que podamos hacer a esta hora- Dijo cuando escuchó la queja de Hinata- Te prometo llamar mañana al técnico a primera hora, pero por hoy tendrás que arreglarte de otra forma.

Entró al cuarto de nuevo, abrió la ventana de par en par intentando invitar alguna brisa veraniega que la ayude a combatir el calor y tomo asiento de nuevo. No aguantó ni dos segundos, el calor la estaba matando y no le permitía concentrarse en sus estudios. Luego de pensar un minuto tomó una opción que no le agradaba mucho: cambiar su uniforme holgado de gimnasio por un juego de pijama compuesto por unos shorts y una musculosa delgada de tirantes que le había regalado su madre cuando cumplió los dieciocho.

-No pensé nunca tener que usarlo- Dijo mientras se sacaba la camiseta de mangas largas y tomaba la musculosa.

Empezó a desnudarse lentamente, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo sudoroso. Tomó los pantalones cortos y los miró un segundo.

-Demasiado cortos…

Suspiró un segundo y se los puso mientras admitía que no le quedaba de otra. Después llego el turno de la musculosa. La desdobló e intento ponérsela, pero dos sensuales atributos se lo impedían.

-Estoy engordando- Dijo Hinata tocando su estomago, cuando claramente el problema era otro- Supongo que si me saco este sostén armado apenas podré caber en la musculosa.

Y así lo hizo. En un movimiento rápido había dejado sus pechos libres. En dos años habían crecido de una manera bestial acercándose al talle D. El espectáculo no duró mucho cuando Hinata se terminó de vestir.

-Bueno, me siento mas fresca ahora pero no muy cómoda. Pero será solo hasta hoy, cuando mamá mande a arreglar el aire.

-Es una pena, eso te sienta hermoso- Se escuchó de repente.

Hinata quedo paralizada al instante. Era una voz, una voz masculina y se escuchaba cerca. Un hombre posiblemente la había visto casi desnuda y lo peor era que creía que saber de quien era.

-Lamento la intromisión, pero en algún momento tenía que presentarme. Buenas noches vecina.

Hinata volteó lentamente y miró hacia la ventana abierta de par en par, la cual estaba separada por centímetros de la ventana de la casa de al lado donde, por algún motivo, estaba Itachi Uchiha, mirándola fijamente con el rostro iluminado.


	2. Chapter 2

No pudo evitar congelarse en su lugar. Solo podía ver el rostro pícaro de Itachi mientras en sus adentros rezaba por haberse quedado dormida en su escritorio.

-_Por favor, todos menos tu. Dime que eres alguien parecido_- Pensó entupidamente Hinata.

En ese instante, empezaron a escucharse pasos cada vez mas fuertes, pero Hinata no se percató de ello en ningún momento. Solo se le pasaban mil y una idea en la cabeza y ninguna de ellas le daban dolor de cabeza.

_-Si es o no, no importa, pudo verme desnuda, completamente desnuda. Vio mi pecho… estoy segura de ello_

En ese mismo momento, Hanabi entra al cuarto sin enterarse de nada ya que tenía la cabeza metida en su celular. La "inoportuna" entrada de su hermana menor no fue suficiente para que dejara de mirar al habitante de la casa del lado que seguía campante y sonriente.

-¿Tienes unos auriculares? Los míos no aparecen- Dijo Hanabi sin sacar la mirada de su aparato.

Se quedo parada en la puerta esperando respuesta o sonidos de movimiento, pero no recibió nada de ello, el cuarto aún estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Sintió que la ignoraba a propósito y eso no le gustó nada. Eso basto para que Hanabi cerrara el celular y mirara fijo a su hermana la cual todavía estaba congelada en su lugar frente a la ventana.

-¡Oye! Te pregunté algo- Grita Hanabi. Su enojo aumenta al ver que ni eso la hacía reaccionar, solo seguía mirando a la ventana.

Al no recibir respuesta de ningún tipo y el ver que Hinata miraba un punto fijo, se digno a avanzar un poco y observar lo que estaba en su ventana.

-¿Qué diablos estás mirando?- Dijo cruzando los brazos mientras volteaba a ver la ventana- I… Itachi ¿Es Itachi?

-¿Cómo le va después de tanto tiempo, pequeña dama?- Dice Itachi divertido alejándose un poco de la ventana y haciendo una pequeña referencia.

-¡Sí es Itachi!- Grita de la emoción Hanabi- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Itachi es el nuevo vecino

-Sí… Es Itachi…-Fue lo último que dijo Hinata mientras reía nerviosamente antes de desmayarse y caer como plomo al suelo.

Cuando Hinata comenzó a recobrar la conciencia escuchos risas y parloteo. Su brazo colgaba del mullido mueble donde estaba recostada, al instante reconoció que era el sofá de la sala. Levantó un poco la cabeza cuando notó que un trapo húmedo con agua fría resbalaba de su frente así que lo sostuvo mientras se sentaba.

-Vaya, creí que habíamos dejado eso de los desmayos hace tiempo- Dice Miko sentada desde la mesa del comedor junto a la sala.

-Ma… Mamá ¿Qué ocurrió?- Susurró Hinata algo mareada.

-El calor te afecto de más- dice Hanabi mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo- Pareces de papel, todo te afecta.

-¿El… el calor?- Preguntó Hinata confundida. Solía vivir dentro de un horno al menos doce horas al día ¿Desde cuando el calor era algo para ella?

-Trata de no moverte tan bruscamente, te puedes marear- Se escuchó venir cada vez mas fuerte desde la cocina- Te traje jugo.

Fue como un rayo que recorría su espalda causándole el peor escalofrío de su vida. Hinata volteo lentamente y detrás suyo estaba para Itachi con una sonrisa ingenua y tendiéndole el vaso con jugo recién exprimido de naranja. Al instante recordó el porque de su desmayo.

_-Es él de verdad y… me vio desnuda_

-Itachi hizo el favor de cargarte aquí a la sala para que te refresques un poco, aquí corre un poco mas el viento fresco- Dijo Miko toda contenta.

_-Me vio desnuda y me cargo hasta aquí… y yo con esta ropa_- Se lamentó para sus adentros Hinata mientras envolvía su cuerpo con sus brazos tratando de cubrirse.

Sentía que iba a desmayarse de nuevo cuando Itachi saca de su bolsillo una aspirina y se la tiende junto al jugo.

-Tus mejillas están rojas, no creo que sea fiebre pero por si las dudas…- Dice Itachi con su permanente y perfecta sonrisa de dientes perlados. Parecía haber nacido con ella.

Hinata toca sus mejillas comprobando que si estaban sonrojadas, pero no por timidez a aquel chico, sino por la vergüenza. Termina aceptando la bebida y la aspirina la cual traga al segundo de recibirla. El Uchiha le revuelve los cabellos a Hinata mientras dice "Buena niña, ya te sentirás mejor", acción que casi le provoca otro desmayo a la tímida Hyuga. Luego, camina a la sala y toma asiento junto con Miko, frente a Hanabi.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí, paso tanto tiempo- Dice Hanabi llena de emoción con un brillo en sus ojos –Pensamos que ibas a quedarte más tiempo en Rusia.

-No podía estar demasiado tiempo lejos de usted, pequeña dama- Dice Itachi haciendo una pequeña reverencia desde su silla y guiñando un ojo.

-¿Aún te acuerdas de ese sobre nombre? Sigues siendo el mismo leal sirviente- Responde Hanabi algo sonrojada.

Cuando era pequeña, Hanabi le dijo una vez que parecía un sirviente por su ropa formal y su cabello largo perfectamente peinado y amarrado. A Itachi le pareció algo divertido y le dijo "Es que soy un sirviente, su leal sirviente. Su padre me contrato para hacerla reír en este hermoso día de campo. A su servicio, pequeña dama" mientras hacía una reverencia formal como la que le había hecho desde la ventana. Le servía el jugo, le cortaba la carne en trozos pequeños y jugaba con ella y Sasuke a las escondidas o a las adivinanzas.

Miko no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquellos días pero en el fondo sintió una punzada mínima en su corazón, pues en esos días también estaba felizmente casada con, posiblemente, el mejor hombre del mundo. A veces pensaba que los negocios en la empresa lo habían corrompido o simplemente el amor no fue lo suficiente como para enfrentar la crisis familiar. Pero esa era agua pasada y ahora debía sonreír y dar el 110% para sus hijas.

-Nos alegra muchísimo volver a verte y ver que te ah ido bien en la vida- Dice Miko mirando los ojos negros de Itachi- Te has puesto muy guapo ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

-Veintidós, casi veintitrés. Todo un anciano- Bromea Itachi.

-La única anciana aquí soy yo- Ríe Miko- ¿Y a que se debe tú prematuro regreso? Pensé que estudiarías economía y administración en el extranjero por diez años para poder entender los movimientos de la empresa.

-La verdad es que… me estoy pensando eso de participar en la empresa de papá- En la casa el silencio reino mientras Hinata seguía escuchando la conversación de lejos sentada en sofá- Es decir, me encantaría poder seguir con el negocio familiar ¿Qué chico no querría manejar una fabulosa empresa que fabrica autos? Pero siento que eso consumirá toda mi vida. Quiero hacer algo más que estudiar y después trabajar. Quiero hacer amigos, conseguir un empleo simple en el que yo tenga que ganar el puesto por mi esfuerzo y demás cosas. Hable con mi madre y ella persuadió a papá para que me dejara experimentar un poco la vida, además eso le dará a Sasuke algo de ventaja para tratar de vencerme, creo que él merece una oportunidad para ser el heredero también.

-Y no pudiste escoger mejor lugar para empezar- Reanuda la madre Hyuga sonriente- el barrio es de lo mas tranquilo y además hay miles de trabajos de medio tiempo que puedes conseguir por la zona. Si necesitas algo no puedes dudar en venir cuando quieras.

Itachi sonríe a modo de agradecimiento y toma un poco del jugo.

El invitado se queda un par de horas más, recordando viejas épocas y jugando un poco de videojuegos con Hanabi. Hinata se había ido a dormir hacia bastante tiempo, no supo muy bien a que hora se marchó Itachi, pero se aseguró de cerrar su ventana con las cortinas para que, cuando él llegue a su cuarto no pueda a volver a verla ni por accidente.

_-Sigue siendo el mismo_- Pensó mientras miraba el techo y trataba de conciliar el sueño mientras escuchaba como reían abajo sin ella_- Sigue siendo gentil y servicial, tal y como lo recuerdo. Pero… Pero, sin sonar engreída, cuando me habló de esa forma no parecía él. Su voz parecía la de un pervertido. Sentí que, indirectamente, me estaba diciendo que me había visto desnuda y que le gustó… Aunque allí abajo fue el mismo Itachi de siempre. Estoy demasiado confundida ahora. A lo mejor un tiempo sin verlo podría ayudarme a pensar_

Luego de unos minutos, Hinata se sumió en un profundo sueño.

**-Por favor, más despacio. Es… Es mi primera vez- Gemía levemente. **

**-Nunca podría hacer algo que vaya a lastimarte. Solo déjate llevar- Él estaba sentado atrás de ella, masajeando uno de sus pechos y con la otra mano masajeaba su clítoris con delicadeza. **

**Su pecho estaba todo sudado y su corazón latía a mil por hora. No pudo evitar sentir un leve cosquilleo en la espalda cuando el pene de él comenzó a rozarse con su voluptuoso trasero. **

**Sin previo aviso, él le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja con dulzura haciendo que ella grite sin control.**

**-¿Qué… me estás haciendo?- Dice ella con mucha dificultad. **

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-Yo… yo- Continúa gimiendo ella.**

**-Solo dime si te gusta- Dice sensualmente en su oreja y al instante la vuelve a morder. **

**Sus mejillas se pusieron mas rojas ante la idea de hablar sobre las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, pero algo en su interior la obligaba a gritar la respuesta que él clamaba.**

**-Me… me encanta. Yo no quiero que pares.**

**Al instante empieza a aumentar el frote de su clítoris provocando que ella arquee la espalda sin control y grite sin importarle que un vecino pueda escucharla. **

**Cuando la sintió lo suficiente húmeda, se tomó la libertad de insertar un dedo en su entrada provocando un muy leve quejido de dolor. **

**-Al parecer eres algo estrecha- Dice él alejándose de ella, dándole la oportunidad de que voltee y le mire a los ojos- ¿Quieres parar? **

**Ella puso su mano en su propio pecho mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Elevó la cabeza y contesto.**

**-Se que puede doler, pero quiero hacer esto. Quiero que seas tú el primero. Aguantaré… Aguantaré por ti. **

**El sonríe y la acerca a su pecho, pudo escuchar sus latidos acelerados y el calor de su piel. Empezó a acariciar su largo cabello y le dijo: **

**-Te quiero… tal vez demasiado. Prometo hacerte feliz… También prometo que solo esta noche será la que te haga mal. Trataré de ser gentil.**

**Le agarra el rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a verla de nuevo a la cara y le da un tierno beso en los labios. **

**Al cabo de unos segundos una de las manos de él se posa en uno de sus magníficos pechos mientras delicadamente la acostaba en la cama debajo de ella. Trató de hacer lugar entre sus piernas y acomodó su hombría en la entrada virgen de ella. **

**-Te adoro… Hinata- Dice él empujando un poco dentro de ella, forcejeando de a poco la barrera que los separaba. **

**-¡I…Itachi!**

Salió de un salto de la cama, su corazón estaba peor que acelerado.

-¡Que… ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ACABO DE SOÑAR!?- Grita ella sin control mientras hundía la cabeza en su almohada.

Era él, era Itachi, no cabía duda (Incluso había gritado su nombre).

Hinata era una chica demasiado inocente, nunca había visto pornografía o se había masturbado, ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Aún cuando estaba con Tamaki el tema de la sexualidad era algo que nunca se había planteado. Y ahí estaba, teniendo sueños pervertidos con su vecino.

-¡Hinata! ¡Baja a almorzar!- Se escuchó del piso de abajo.

¿Almorzar? ¿Tan tarde era? Hinata se pone unas pantuflas sencillas de color celeste pastel y una chaqueta encima de su musculosa. Decidió dejarse los pantalones porque aún tenía calor y el aire no estaba reparado.

-¡Voy!- Grita ella abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

Primero hace una parada corta en el baño. En el, se cepilla los diente, enjuaga su cara con agua fría y se sienta en el inodoro a hacer sus necesidades. Al terminar esta última acción, toma un trozo de papel higiénico y se limpia sus partes íntimas. Al instante siente una fuerte humedad en su feminidad, algo diferente. Era resbaladizo y suave al tacto, como si se hubiera puesto gel allí abajo.

-¿Acaso me habrá venido el periodo? Pero faltan unos cuantos días- Se preguntó así misma.

Saca la mano de entre sus piernas y mira el trozo de papel. No había sangre menstrual, ni una gota, pero si una cantidad de flujo importante.

No puedo evitar el sonrojo instantáneo en sus mejillas. Arrojo al papel húmedo al inodoro como si del diablo se tratase, se levantó, subió su ropa interior y sus shorts, tiró de la cadena y no se movió de allí hasta que vio al trozo de papel irse.

No era la primera vez que tenía un poco de flujo, pero lo que le sorprendió esta vez era la cantidad importante que había (además de que lo sentía un poco distinto)

-¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Acaso… tuve un sueño húmedo?- Dijo ella mirándose al espejo comprobando que aún seguía colorada.

Se lavó las manos y volvió a refrescar su rostro para que nadie en su casa la viera así.

Bajó las escaleras ayudándose de la barandilla y se dirigió directamente a su lugar en la mesa junto a su madre.

-¡Vaya! Duermes como un oso- Dice Hanabi mientras mandaba un mensaje.

-Buenos días a ti también- Le contesta Hinata algo molesta.

-¿Así que el psicólogo te enseñó a contestarme así? Se queja Hanabi molesta.

A veces a Hinata le salían las frases secas y ofensivas sin darse cuenta, más cuando estaba molesta o preocupada, como es el caso en estos momentos.

-Ya basta las dos, al menos en la mesa no- Dice Miko poniendo bebida frutal en la mesa.

-Pensé que ya no teníamos jugo- Dice Hinata mientras agarra la botella y comienza a servir en todos los vasos en la mesa.

Hasta ese entonces no se había dado cuenta, pero lo notó cuando puso jugo en le vaso número cuatro. Al instante, también noto que había un plato y cubiertos de más. Sus manos temblaron, causando que derramara un poco de jugo sobre el blanco e inmaculado mantel.

-¡Estás mojando la mesa!- Grita Hanabi levantándose abruptamente de su silla.

-Cariño, estás temblando –Dice Miko poniendo una mano sobre el hombre de Hinata, ignorando las quejas exageradas de su hija menor.

-Si…Si, solo es un mareo- Se disculpa Hinata- Y… ¿Quién es el invitado?

-¡Espero que les gusten los canelones!- Se escucha venir desde la cocina.

Y allí apareció, con su sonrisa ingenua y su belleza reluciente, Itachi sosteniendo una fuente poblada de canelones bañados en deliciosa salsa. Era demasiado obvio que él era el invitado, pero aún así había preguntado rezando a que sea otra persona. No pudo evitar sentirse tonta.

-¡Huele genial!- Dice Hanabi sin sacarle la vista a la fuente que se posaba frente a ella.

-En verdad no tenías que hacer esto, me siento muy apenada- Se excusa Miko sonrojada.

-Para mi es un placer, además así empiezo con el pie derecho con mis nuevas vecinas- Dice mientras empieza a servir porciones generosas de pasta en cada plato.

Hinata no podía verlo a los ojos y menos después de lo que había soñado.

_-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, una espantosa pesadilla. Primero el espía por mi ventana, después tengo ese horrible sueño y ahora esto. Dios, dame el poder de actuar como una persona normal y cuerda. _

-¿Quieres queso extra?- Pregunta Itachi mientras Hinata estaba desprevenida, provocando que ella levante la mirada y lo mire a los ojos sin querer.

Al instante, casi como una broma de mal gusto, el sueño de anoche pasaba por la memoria de Hinata como una película en cámara rápida. Podía imaginárselo completamente desnudo delante de ella lo cual la altero de sobre manera.

-Yo… Estoy bien- Dice ella bajando la cabeza y recibiendo el plato repleto de deliciosa comida.

Todos devoran el manjar echo por Itachi mientras compartían risas y anécdotas, todos menos la tímida chica de ojos perla que comía lento y guardaba silencio. Al terminar, prácticamente voló a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa, tenía que ir al psicólogo.

Se puso una pollera larga de color blanco puro, una remera de manga larga y encima un sweater rosa gastado con unas alpargatas marrón chocolate. Se colgó del hombro una gran mochila verde militar algo vieja y salió de su cuarto cual rayo. No quería saber mas del Uchiha y su cita de ese día era perfecta excusa.

-Lamento no poderme quedarme mas tiempo- Dice apenas llega al living, haciendo una reverencia- Volveré a las cinco, gracias por la comida.

No dio tiempo de hablar a nadie, a lo sumo Hanabi pudo salir corriendo tras ella mientras gritaba "¡Espera! Si vas al centro quiero ir contigo ¡Necesito hacer compras!" Esto les da una oportunidad de tener una conversación mas adulta a Miko e Itachi.

-¿A dónde iba tan rápido? ¿Acaso una cita? Ni siquiera pudo peinar su cabello- Ríe Itachi.

-Ojala fuera una cita- Dice Miko algo divertida- Siempre es así, nunca se arregla o se viste como una señorita.

-Recuerdo cuando éramos niños, parecía una muñequita de porcelana con la ropa que le ponían. Ahora se ve tan… distinta- Miko imaginó que diría algo como "Fea, descuidada" y le molestó en cierta forma, pero no podía culparlo por pensar la verdad.

-Eso es porque las malas experiencias cambian a la gente…

El pecho de la dueña de casa se estremeció al recordad aquella amarga época donde vivía colgada del teléfono por las llamadas de doctores, psicólogos, abogados y temas de trabajo. Hinata parecía una pequeña de cinco años, lloraba por las noches porque quería estar con su padre y su hermana y a veces se volvía incontenible. A veces temía que esas épocas volvieran.

-Lamento ser entrometido, pero ¿A dónde está yendo ahora?

-Al psicólogo- Dice Miko con algo de pena- Tiene cita los lunes, miércoles y sábados.

-Discúlpame si te hice decir algo que no querías- Se excusa Itachi con educación- A veces los divorcios no son fáciles de sobre llevar, más para los hijos.

-En realidad esto venía de antes de mi divorcio con Hiashi. No estoy enterada de muchos detalles, Hinata prohibió al psicólogo que se nos informe, pero por lo que pude saber su novio de la otra escuela tuvo mucho que ver. Tenía miedo que la haya forzado a hacer cosas que no quería, pero por suerte en un examen médico pude cerciorarme de que no habían abusado de ella.

Aguantó lo que pudo las lágrimas, pero al final una cuantas rodaron por sus mejillas pálidas. Itachi solo la miraba fijo, sin reacción alguna. Tenía tal cara que hasta te entraba miedo.

-Hinata siempre había sido algo tímida, pero no tenía problemas con nadie. Con un poco de charla entraba en confianza y así hacía amigos. Nunca pensé que ella tuviera problemas de algún tipo y ese fue mi error. Cuando su cerebro estalló no estuve para ella, quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo encerrada en su cuarto esperándonos. Y aunque todo lo peor es tiempo pasado, el problema aún persiste: En su escuela no conoce a nadie y muchos la maltratan, lo sé aunque ella cree que no. Su aspecto a veces le causa repulsión a algunos, pero no quiero obligarla a cambiar ya que ella dice que se siente cómoda de esa forma. En realidad teme al cambio. Su psicólogo dijo que los pasos que de van a ser lentos e insignificantes pero que con el tiempo eso iba a cambiar. También me dijo que el tratamiento era solo de medio año y Hinata a estado acudiendo con él desde hace dos años-Las lágrimas salen con mas fuerza, haciendo que Miko tenga dificultad al hablar- Yo… Yo solo quiero que vuelva a confiar en ella, que traiga amigos a la casa, que la miren y digan que es una chica bellísima, porque sé que lo es.

Miko tapa su rostro de la vergüenza, no le gustaba que la gente la viera llorar. Mientras, Itachi seguía mirándola en silencio, esperando estratégicamente a que ella calmara un poco su llanto.

-En la época en que Hiashi Hyuga y mi padre, Fugaku, se conocieron, nuestra empresa estaba a nada de entrar en la quiebra total y todos los demás nos dieron como caso perdido y dejaron que nos hundamos en vez de ayudarnos. Solo ustedes nos tendieron la mano y, no solo eso, nos salvaron. Por eso no puedo aguantar ver que pasan un mal momento. Si no le molesta, ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para que usted y su familia vuelva a sonreír- Itachi cambia el tono serio que venía usando a un tono mas alegre y vivaz, logrando que Miko creyera en sus palabras- nunca fui un gran amigo de su hija, pero si le tuve y le tengo mucho aprecio, por eso haré que vuelva a ser la misma joven llena de vida que solía ser. Lo prometo

Ya en otro lado, Hinata salió del consultorio con una cara de preocupación inmensa. Había decidido contarle todo lo sucedido con Itachi Uchiha, incluyendo el sueño caliente que había tenido con él (Aunque no con detalle, solo lo básico para que el especialista entendiera su preocupación)

-¿Y que es lo que específicamente te molesta de su presencia?- Le había dicho él mirándola con confusión- Dices que es un amigo de la familia que siempre fue una especie de ejemplo para ti ¿Acaso su presencia no tendría que se un motivo de alegría?

-Lo se… Pero sinceramente no me siento cómoda con él cerca, mas que nada en el estado en el que estoy ahora- Hinata no puede dejar de mirar al suelo con pena- Soy un completo desastre físicamente, la gente del barrio no habla muy bien de mi. No quería que… terminara pensando lo mismo que los demás.

-Según lo que me contaste, el Señor Uchiha no parece ser una persona que se fije en el tema físico y nunca podrás comprobarlo si no te abres a él- El psicólogo toma nota- ¿Por qué no hablas con él y dejas que te conozco?

-¡No! Yo no podría- El rostro de la paciente comienza a calentarse lentamente- Y menos después del momento incomodo que pase con él y…. y el sueño.

-Eres joven y como todo joven tienes hormonas, es natural que pienses en el sexo y en los hombres- La palabra "sexo" hizo que el rostro de Hinata pudiera equipararse a una cereza- Te recomiendo olvidar el asunto, olvida todo y empieza de cero. Que Itachi Uchiha conozca a Hinata Hyuga… Y el tiempo se acabo por hoy.

Claro, para él era muy fácil decirlo, pero para Hinata era más que difícil todo eso. Mas la parte de olvidar todo olvidar aquel sueño.

-_Fue… Fue tan real_

Todavía no entendía como podría haber imaginado tan bien su anatomía masculina. Nunca había visto pornografía ni por error, a lo sumo había visto dibujos del pene en su clase de Educación Sexual, pero todas eran representaciones caricaturizadas que apenas estaban a color. El pene que ella imaginó en Itachi era formidable, se veía impactante pero al tacto era suave (Sí, el sueño detallado que prácticamente parecía que lo había vivido)

Le era imposible mirarlo o mencionarlo sin que se cruzaran en su cabeza aquellas imágenes impuras, pero al ser su vecino le iba a resultar difícil siquiera ignorarlo.

-_Además… Todavía pienso que el me espiaba aquella noche. _

Volvió a su casa sola ya que Hanabi había decidido seguir su día de compras con unas amigas que tenía en aquella pequeña ciudad (A pesar de su actitud algo tosca, era bastante sociable). Rezó por no tener un encuentro nuevamente con Itachi, aún no se sentía lista para enfrentarlo.

-¡Llegué!- Grita dejando su mochila en la cómoda al lado de la puerta- ¿Mamá?

Miko la esperaba a los pies de la escalera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a pesar de que hacía dos horas lloraba como una catarata.

-Bienvenida amor- Saluda cariñosamente- ¿Adivina a quien le repararon su aire acondicionado?

-¿De verdad? Gracias mamá, prometo cuidarlo mejor- Dice Hinata abrazándola efusivamente- Si no te molesta iré a ver.

-Como gustes, en estos momentos lo están instalando de nuevo. Tuvieron que sacarlo para repararlo

Hinata sube las escaleras de lo mas contenta sabiendo que nunca mas tendría que usar esos escandalosos e incómodos pantalones cortos. Abre su puerta con una sonrisa radiante y sin prestar mucha atención al técnico le agradece.

-Gracias por sus servicios.

-No hay de que, señorita- Esa voz hizo temblar a Hinata, borrándole toda la alegría del cuerpo- Cuando me necesite solo toqué la ventana contigua a la suya.

Itachi se baja de la escalera revelando su rostro manchado de polvo y decorada con su sonrisa típica de niño bueno.

-El técnico dijo que no podría venir en una semana. Que fortuna que Itachi sepa de estás cosas electrónicas ¿No?- Dice Miko apareciendo repentinamente por la puerta.

Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, por suerte la visita en su cuarto no duró mas de cinco minutos.

Esa noche, lo primero que hizo luego de su baño fue entrar a su cuarto y cerrar las ventana con las cortinas y prender el aire a lo que daba para poder usar sus típicos pijamas holgados y aburridos. Antes de conciliar el sueño, pidió a Dios no tener mas sueños impuros y que nada electrónico de la casa se descomponga. Y así fue, aquella noche soñó con campos y conejos y nada en la casa se malogró, pero en cada contrato tiene una laguna: Al día siguiente, Itachi Uchiha estaba almorzando en la casa Hyuga como pago por sus servicios de reparación.

La comida estuvo plagada de risas y alegrías como la vez anterior, salvó Hinata que gracias a fuerzas sobrehumanas pudo controlar su nerviosismo y actuar con normalidad frente a Itachi. Todo eso hasta que fue la hora de recoger los platos. Miko los lavaba, Hanabi secaba e Itachi y Hinata limpiaban la mesa.

-Me parece que anduvo muy callada hoy señorita- Dice Itachi de repente cortando con el silencio entre los dos, desconcertando a la tímida Hyuga.

-¿E…E…eso crees?- Le costó tanto responder que había dado por seguro que quedo como una completa estúpida.

-Sí, pero ¿Sabes? Yo tengo el remedio para eso- Itachi se acerca a Hinata, se arrodilla ante ella y toma su mano como si fuera a proponerle matrimonio- ¿Iría a tomar un helado conmigo?

Miko los miraba con una sonrisa radiante mientras Hanabi se partía de risa.

-¡Esto es terriblemente ridículo!- Decía a carcajadas señalando a la pareja- ¡Acepta! Esto es lo más cerca que tendrás a una declaración.

No pudo negarse, mucho menos en frente de su madre y su hermana. Siempre había tenido dificultades para decir que no a la gente, lo que hacía que muchos le pasarán por encima y la humillaran.

Vistiendo pantalones grandes y un buzo deportivo de gran tamaño haciendo conjunto con sus zapatillas deportivas y su cabello todo desarreglado, Hinata caminó a la heladería caminada del espejismo erótico de Itachi.

-¿Acaso esa es la rara con un chico?- Las chicas del barrio siempre cotilleaban de ella de muy mala manera y no tardaron en aprovecharse de ello.

-Seguro es todo menos su novio, es decir ¿Cómo se fijaría en ella?

No pudo escuchar aquella charla, estaban algo lejos, pero si sabía que era sobre ella y que no decían cosas lindas precisamente.

_-¿Y qué mas podía esperar? No estoy a la altura de él, obviamente iban a reírse de mi._

A pesar de no se sentía cómoda con la mirada ajena de la gente sobre ellos, ambos disfrutaron su dulce helado en las bancas de fuera.

Al principio, Itachi solo hacía preguntas o comentarios a los que Hinata respondía con "Sí" o "no" con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

-¿Sabes? Empiezo a pensar que no te gusta estar aquí- Itachi lamía su helado con completa naturalidad mientras la mano de Hinata temblaba sin parar provocando que su postre temblara.

-Yo…Yo… Lo lamento- Se excusa ella.

-¿Sería muy descortés de mi parte preguntar el porque?

-Es solo que… Siempre fui algo lenta cuando se trata de hablar con la gente…No quise ofender a nadie- Sin darse cuenta comenzó a hablar alto y fluido. A lo mejor lo único que necesitaba era decir lo que tenía dentro- Tu eres tan distinto a mi… Eres sociable y amable, yo no pensé que fuera a agradarte ni nada y por eso traté de ignorarte. No quería que conocieras como soy porque pensé que me juzgarías

Itachi quedó sorprendido y a la vez aliviado de que su problema con el fuera algo tan simple. Miko no había fallado, su hija tenía problemas y ahora que lo había confirmado o iba a dejarlo así como estaba.

-¿Y no pensaste en cambiar un poco?

Otra vez. Era la persona número mil que le decía lo mismo, pero a pesar de que deseaba, no sentía que iba a lograrlo. No, aún no estaba lista para dejar el nido.

Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos algo nerviosa dejando a Itachi sin respuesta, así que este se tomó la libertad de seguir su charla.

-Se que uno no debe cambiar para agradar a los demás, pero si tu misma te sientes infeliz entornes algo en ti esta fallando y no es tarde para arreglarlo. Y quiero ayudarte.

Parecía que el sol veraniego iluminaba su cara como si fuera un reflector, haciéndolo mucho mas hermoso de lo que era.

-Pero… Tanta gente lo intento…

-Ellos no son como yo- Itachi guiña un ojo y toma una de las manos de Hinata haciendo que esta se sonrojara- Yo no me rendiré. Te lo debo, como amigo y vecino.

-A… ¿Amigo?- ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo nadie se hacía llamar amigo de ella? La simple palabra hizo que su corazón latiera con mucha fuerza.

-Claro que sí. No te pediré mucho, solo será lo que tu quieras hacer. Pudiste hablar conmigo hace poco de tan buena manera. Apuesto que con un poco de esfuerzo harás lo mismo con muchas más personas.

La simple idea de poder hablar y reír con la gente la lleno de esperanza. No pudo evitar dibujar una hermosa sonrisa en cara de porcelana la cual sorprendió a Itachi, era una sonrisa de dientes perfectos la cual podría iluminar cualquier lugar.

Había gente que le había hecho la misma promesa y fallaron ¿Qué tenía Itachi de distinto? ¿Qué cosa de él le hacía esperanzarse en vez de rechazar la oferta como lo había echo antes? No lo sabía y la verdad no le interesaba, solo pensó que era parte de la magia que el tenía con la gente.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo tomar esa linda sonrisa como un sí?- Hinata no lo miró, solo agito su cabeza asintiendo y siguió mirando al suelo emocionada- Bueno, entonces empezaremos con esto lo antes posible. Pero antes de eso… ¿Tienes otra cosa que quieras decirme?

La alegría y la esperanza se cortaron de raíz. Hinata había olvidado completamente el asunto del sueño o el espionaje y no tenía ganas de mencionarlo ¿Cómo iba a decirle "Soñé contigo desnudo luego de que tu me vieras cambiarme de ropa"?

Los ojos negros noche de él aún seguían clavados fijamente en ella, esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica de cabello berenjena. Por algún motivo, ella pensó que Itachi esperaba hablar de ese asunto.

-Yo… Me gustaría saber…- No sabía que palabras usar, quería armar la oración para que no sonara tonta o perseguida- Me… ¿Me viste… desnuda?- La última palabra había sonado en un tono demasiado débil de voz, pero Itachi pudo entenderla a la perfección.

-Cuando entré al cuarto solo te vi allí parada en medio de la habitación, ni siquiera sabía que te estabas cambiando de ropa- Hinata se pone completamente colorada de la vergüenza. Definitivamente se armó un cuento imposible- Solo quería saludar, me sorprendió el saber que éramos vecinos. Lamento haber hecho que tengas una idea equivocada de mi persona, aunque creo que lo merezco.

-¡No! Yo… yo soy la tonta, no debí creer que eras capaz de algo tan horrible.

Increíblemente, la vergüenza y la sensación le habían durado mas que poco, después de todo había comprobado que Itachi no la había espiado en ningún momento. Incluso ahora el sueño erótico que había tenido estaba desvaneciéndose de su mente. Nada se podía comparar a la alegría que sentía de tener a Itachi de vecino y que fuera su amigo. Su idea del tipo pervertido que tenía de él se desvanecía y volvía a verlo como el viejo Itachi que recordaba: Ingenuo, servicial y amigable.

La sonrisa no se le borró sino hasta la hora de la cama. Encendió su aire acondicionado al máximo y se acostó en su cama mirando al techo con una sonrisa. Decidió dejar la ventana cerrada ya que aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de pasar por allí y ver el rostro de Itachi. Los Mashiro tenían un armario que bloqueaba la ventana para que ambas familias tengan privacidad así que con ellos no hubo problema alguno.

Mientras Hinata se sumía en un profundo y alegre sueño, en la casa de al lado, apoyado en el marco de la ventana, estaba el independizado Uchiha contemplando las cortinas color rosa pastel de la casa contigua.

-Es una pena…- dijo para si mismo en voz baja- Me hubiera gustado ver esos hermosos pechos esta noche también.

* * *

En el capítulo uno tuve la mala educación de no presentarme, pero bueno, supongo que nunca es tarde para esas cosas. Quiero agradecer de sobre manera el apoyo que me dieron. Se que no somos muchos y que esta pareja no es precisamente la más popular ni conocida, pero aún así espero que los que me leen disfruten de esto tanto como yo.

La actualización vino mucho antes de lo esperado y eso es porque esta semana estuve con bastante tiempo libre, aunque para ser sincera no creo que los demás capítulos vengan con tan poco tiempo de espera. Juro que trataré de escribir lo más seguido que pueda y no defraudarlos. Aprovecharé este espacio para agradecer y responder preguntas que tengan de la historia (Siempre y cuando eso no signifique dar spoilers)

Siempre me gusto escribir lemmon y esta historia surgió a partir de ese pensamiento mió, la planifiqué para que cada capitulo tenga al menos una escena corta de lemmon (Espero no hacerlos de forma sosa y que no canse al público)

Espero que la actualización que sigue este para dos semanas o menos (Cualquier cosa pueden bombardearme a mensajes privados con retos y quejas) pero no prometo mucho, prefiero ser sincera desde el principio.

A pesar de eso, espero que lo que me siguieron hasta este segundo capítulo sigan conmigo hasta el final, créanme que para mi es mas que emocionante ver que hay gente que me lee y le gusta.

Bueno, esto se me hizo algo largo, así que me despido

Cambio y fuera a mis lectores~


	3. Chapter 3

Era una radiante y soleada mañana de lunes. A pesar de haberse ido a dormir a las dos de la mañana, Itachi se había levantado demasiado temprano. Abrió los ojos, se estiró hasta que escuchó sonar los huesos de su espalda y se puso de pié. Al instante pudo notar su pene erecto contenido por su boxer.

-¿Y como no iba a pasarme esto?- Dijo frotándose la nuca con una sonrisa- No había soñado tan bien en mucho tiempo.

Efectivamente, Itachi había mentido y como los mejores. Aún recordaba perfectamente los pechos de aquella chica rebotando, con los pezones tiernos y rosados, justo como le gustaban. De tamaño grande pero no exagerado, solo lo suficiente para llamar su atención y volverlo loco.

En cierta forma se sentía mal, Hinata era alguien que conocía de muy pequeña y además apenas había cumplido los dieciocho, lo dejaba como un pederasta. Pero ¡Al diablo la moral! Eran pechos y eran hermosos.

Pensó en ellos hasta conciliar el sueño, dando como resultado uno de los sueños más eróticos que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando dejó de pensar en aquella perfecta anatomía femenina, tomó su celular y miró la hora. Las siete y media exactas. En ese instante su estómago suena, avisándole que debe prepararse algo para desayunar. Su favorito era un café fuerte con tostadas.

Mientras el agua hervía, decidió tomar un descanso a la sala, atravesó las miles de cajas de la mudanza que aún no había abierto y llego al sofá. Abrió su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje mientras miraba por la ventana. "Espero que aún tengas ganas de venir, necesito demasiada ayuda"

Al instante, casi por arte de magia, Hinata salió de su casa a velocidad luz en dirección a la escuela. Este hecho le provocó una sonrisa a Itachi, le parecía toda una lindura en cualquier sentido, eso si, bastante torpe y descuidada, pero nada que él no pudiera arreglar con el tiempo.

El celular comienza a vibrar en su mano, sacándolo al instante de su enfoque en la hermosa Hyuga.

-"¿Ahora trabajas de recordatorio? Dije que iré pero sigue insistiendo y cargarás todas esas cajas solo"

Ocho en punto, se había salvado por un pelo de recibir un castigo. Se dirigió con prisa a su casillero y tomó sus libros para la clase de historia, geografía y economía. Cerró con la combinación correspondiente y tomó el mismo camino para su aula.

Hinata parecía una filmación, siempre hacía lo mismo todos los días y siempre lucía el mismo conjunto escolar. Nunca se paraba a hablar con nadie ni desviaba de los pasillos que conducían a su salón. Se podría decir que incluso iba al baño a la misma hora. Pero ese día estaba algo distinta (Aunque nadie lo notó): Debajo de su fleco excesivamente largo se escondía una hermosa sonrisa llena de ilusión y alegría. ¿El motivo? Itachi.

Algo tenía, algo especial que la hacía sentirse llena de vida. Creyó en sus palabras, en que podría ayudarla a cambiar y superar sus complejos. A lo mejor era porque él era joven y vivaz, a diferencia de los miles de especialistas que la atendieron, gente mayor que en vez de hacerla sentir cómoda le inspiraban miedo.

_-Por algún motivo, siento que esta podría ser mi última oportunidad… Daré todo mi, no pienso fallar. _

Y en medio de sus pensamientos de valentía y alegría, Hinata se estrella contra alguien, estampando su cara contra un pecho masculino.

Levantó la mirada bastante avergonzada y lo primero que sus ojos le dejaron ver fue una mirada seria y penetrante. Era Sasuke Uchiha y parecía bastante molesto.

-Yo…Yo…- Balbuceó Hinata del miedo.

Era una copia casi exacta de Itachi, las diferencias físicas entre ellos eran casi inexistentes. Detalles mínimos como que el pelo de Itachi era completamente lizo mientras que Sasuke lo tenía todo alborotado y la altura. Fuera de eso, ambos parecían un espejo, uno era el reflejo de otro. Aún así, Hinata le tenía mucho temor a Sasuke, desde que había entrado a esa escuela. Sentía que cuando la miraba lo hacía con odio, justo como en ese momento.

-Quítate- Ordenó Sasuke.

El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a sacudirse con mas fuerza, la voz de Sasuke recorrió todo su cuerpo y lo hizo retumbar del temor.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke!- Dijo un joven detrás del mencionado Uchiha- Solo fue un accidente no seas así de cruel.

Naruto Uzumaki. Mejor amigo de Sasuke desde ¿Siempre se podría decir? Sus madres se habían conocido en una sala de maternidad, luego de que una enfermera les diera el hijo de la otra por error (Por suerte el incidente se había solucionado en menos de una hora). Ambas se volvieron inseparables y criaron a sus niños juntos.

De personalidades completamente opuestas, ambos eran el dúo dinámico de la escuela y se complementaban a la perfección. Uno era tranquilo, alegre y despreocupado, con un promedio de notas pésimo pero excelente en los deportes. El otro era frío y calculador, siempre callado pero aún así brillaba en los estudios. Ambos: Admirados por todo el colegio (sobre todo la chicas) y ahora esas criaturas perfectas estaban en frente de la insignificante de Hinata.

-¿Y? ¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el día?- Grita Sasuke asustando a Hinata de sobre manera. La pobre lo único que pudo hacer era correr y no dejar de mirar el suelo.

-¡Sasuke!- Grita Naruto- No tenías porque comportarte así, solo es una chica.

-Ella no es una chica- Vuelve a abrir la boca el orgulloso joven mientras caminaba- Es un bicho raro.

-¡No! Es una chica- Dice Naruto molesto (Cosa rara en él)- Y tendrás que disculparte con ella.

Sasuke continúa caminando mientras pensaba que la disculpa iba a darla cuando el mundo sea invadido por vacas salvajes de Marte.

-Mira, hasta hiciste que tirara su libro- Dice el rubio levantando un ejemplar de "El mundo a través del tiempo" del suelo- Habrá que dejarlo en su banco cuando volvamos al aula.

-No tienes que hacerlo, déjalo en objetos perdidos y que ella misma haga el esfuerzo de recogerlo. Se lo merece por haber sido tan descuidada.

-Y tu mereces un golpe por tu actitud de niño de guardería- Agrega el rubio algo molesto por el comentario tosco de su amigo- Pero igual esto me parece muy extraño, Hinata siempre tiene cuidado de no chocar con nadie. Nos esquiva como si fuéramos balas.

-¿Y desde cuando le pones atención a lo que hace esa niña?-Pregunta Sasuke.

-Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando alguien te evita como si fueras tóxico. Hasta llegué a sentirme mal algunas veces que me lo hizo- Ríe Naruto algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Bueno, a lo mejor estaba distraída.

Hinata corre al baño como si su vida dependiera de ello y toma un lugar en el lavadero para refrescarse. Apenas nota que las demás chicas comenzaron a desocupar el lugar por su presencia.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?-Dice una indignada- No pienso respirar el mismo aire que ella.

No prestó atención, lo único que hizo fue sacar los cabellos de su nuca y humedecerla un poco con agua fría.

_-Soy una idiota ¿Porqué tropecé de esa forma? Y encima era Sasuke… Me trató tan mal… ¿Acaso sabrá que Itachi vive a mi lado? _

Apenas sonó la campana, retomó el camino al salón de clase, sin notar que uno de sus libros ya no estaba entre sus brazos. Cualquiera pensaría que chocar contra una persona es algo tonto, un error que cualquiera cometió en su vida, pero no Hinata. Se podría decir que sobreactuaba en esas ocasiones ya que odiaba el contacto físico.

Sin mirar a nadie, como siempre, Hinata ocupo su lugar al fondo del salón, junto a la ventana, apoyó sus libros y esperó a la llegada del profesor. Metió la mano debajo de su banco para tomar su cartuchera pero encontró un libro. Extrañada lo sacó para descubrir que era su libro de historia.

-Pero…mi libro esta aquí- Miró el pilón de texto que había cargado anteriormente y se dio cuenta que efectivamente faltaba uno- ¿En que momento…?

Levantó la mirada, casi asustada y descubrió unos ojos azules que la miraban de lejos. Parecía una gárgola de lo dura que estaba, nunca nadie le sostenía la mirada a Hinata y menos con una sonrisa tan cálida como la de Naruto.

El rubio levanta la mano y la saluda energéticamente haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie en la escuela la trataba de tan buena manera. Recordó las palabras de Itachi sobre el integrarse y abrirse ante el resto, así que intentó levantar la mano y corresponder al saludo, pero al instante Sasuke le baja la mano a su amigo con una mirada furiosa.

-Le devolviste el estúpido libro. La amabilidad termina hasta aquí- Le dice a Naruto con un actitud horrible.

Hinata, la cual miro la escena, quedo perpleja. A lo mejor Sasuke aún estaba enojado porque aún no se había disculpado como era debido por el choque en el pasillo. Nunca pensó que aquel niño tan alegre y dependiente de su hermano mayor era tan rencoroso.

A la salida de clases, ambos amigos tomaron sus cosas y fueron a la salida esquivando a las muchas admiradoras que tenían (La mayoría de Sasuke).

-Solo tengo tiempo hasta las siete, luego tengo que ir por Menma a su práctica de futbol- dice Naruto a su cascarrabias compañero.

-Lo se, lo se. Gracias por ayudarme- Dice Sasuke mientras mira sus mensajes recibidos en el celular- Bien… Aquí dice que es a la mitad de la calle diez, justo en frente de una panadería. La casa color crema de techo marrón chocolate… ¿No podría haberme dado la dirección completa?

Para la fortuna de ellos, no les costó mucho encontrar su destino.

-Guau. ¡Es enorme y es solo para él!- Dice Naruto asombrado mientras contemplaba la fabulosa casa de dos pisos frente a él.

-Después el extravagante soy yo…- Murmura molesto Sasuke acercándose a la puerta.

En la entrada se lucía un gran cartel dorado con la inscripción "Uchiha" justo en el centro. No había duda alguna, habían llegado donde querían. Sasuke toca el timbre y aguarda con los brazos cruzados a que le habrán mientras observaba a su amigo el cual estaba mas que fascinado por la arquitectura del lugar.

-Me gustaría vivir aquí…- Dice sin pensar el rubio.

-Pero si tu casa es un poco mas grande que esta. Hasta tiene sala de entretenimiento- Se queja Sasuke.

-Sí, pero somos cuatro personas. Es distinto cuando la casa es toda para ti. Itachi si que tiene suerte.

Habían pasado uno, dos, tres minutos y ambos seguían esperando a que les habrán. Tocaron timbre, golpearon con las manos, gritaron, llamaron al número de la casa y nada.

-Prueba a su celular- Dice Naruto.

Al instante, Sasuke llama al móvil de su hermano mayor solo para escucharlo sonar desde el interior de la casa.

-El muy idiota lo dejo dentro- Dice Sasuke colgando bruscamente.

-Sabía que veníamos, no pudo ir lejos. Seguro en unos minutos llega. Esperémosle.

-O mejor preguntemos si alguno de los vecinos sabe donde esta.

El primer objetivo: La casa color azul cielo de al lado. Sasuke caminó hacia la puerta, mientras cambiaba su rostro de enojo por una expresión mas agradable. Se paró frente a la entrada y antes de poder siquiera acercar su dedo al timbre la puerta se abre repentinamente. Detrás de ella estaba Hinata la cual se asusto porque no esperaba a alguien en la entrada.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sus caras se deformaron al instante de la sorpresa.

-¡Tu!- Dice Sasuke furioso.

-U… Uchiha- Balbucea Hinata.

-¡Itachi!- Se escucha la voz hiperactiva del rubio.

Ambos compañeros de clase voltean y ven al alegre Itachi cargando un par de bolsas del mercado.

-Lamento si los hice esperar, quería comprar algo de refrigerio para poder darles en agradecimiento- Dice Itachi alzando un poco sus compras- Veo que conocieron a mi linda vecina.

Naruto hasta el momento no había descubierto a Hinata. Cuando lo hizo su mandíbula cayó al suelo.

-¿No estás feliz, Sasuke?-Dice Itachi ya cerca de ambos, poniendo su mano libre en la cabeza de su hermano- Nuestra amiga de la infancia es la nueva vecina.

No hubo mas que silencio durante unos segundos. Itachi había convertido toda la escena en un momento terriblemente incómodo para los tres adolescentes.

-¿Sabes? Todavía no terminé de desembalar mis cosas así que invité a esos dos revoltosos a que vean el lugar y de paso me ayuden a ordenar un poco- Dice repentinamente Itachi dirigiéndose solo a Hinata- ¿Te gustaría ayudar un poco? Haré la merienda para los cuatro.

Sasuke miró a la asustada joven con mirada fulminante, diciéndole a través de su fría mirada "Di que sí y te mueres". Hinata no pudo ignorar eso, pero tampoco podía dejar de mirar el rostro feliz y esperanzado de Itachi que esperaba por el "Sí"

-Mi… Mi madre me mando por pan… Así… Así que- Logró decir finalmente.

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke esperaban que Itachi dijera algo como "¿Así que estás ocupada? Otro día será" pero sucedió lo opuesto. Pareciera que lo hacía a propósito, queriendo provocar a ambos. Que idea tonta ¡Era Itachi! El hombre mas pacífico del mundo.

-Entonces ven luego de hacer las compras. Prometo no hacerte trabajar de más.

No le dio ni tiempo a declinar la invitación. Al instante tomó a Sasuke y caminó junto a él hacia la casa contigua mientras decía "Te esperamos". Naruto aún seguía parado frente a la puerta de Itachi con la mente en blanco. Solo reaccionó cuando ambos hermanos pasaron a su lado.

-Bien… ¿Por donde empezamos?- Dijo Itachi animado como si nada hubiera pasado ¿En serio ese hombre tenía veintidós años? ¿No se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente horrible que había sido el momento anterior?- ¡Ah! ¿Qué tal si llevan las cajas al pie de la escalera al piso de arriba? Yo ordenaré los víveres y les prepararé algo de comer.

Sin siquiera chistar, ambos caminaron hacia la escalera y cargaron la mayor cantidad de cajas que podían soportar hasta la parte superior de la casa.

Era más que obvio que Sasuke se hacía el indiferente, con su cara de póker y movimientos rápidos, pero su mejor amigo podía leerlo como libro abierto. Caminó tras el de cabellos azabaches con odio en su mirada y a paso lento, pero firme, como si fuera a saltarle en cualquier momento.

-Esto tiene cosas de baño. Llevémoslas allí- Corta el silencio Sasuke.

-¿En serio? ¿Fingirás que no escuché nada?- Sasuke se detiene cortándole el paso a Naruto, el cual no tardó en retomar la palabra- La conocías de antes…

-Perdón que no te la haya dicho antes…Mamá- Dice irónicamente el mas orgulloso.

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo. Estoy diciendo que conocías a esa chica y aún así la ignoraste y maltrataste todo este tiempo ¡A tu amiga de la infancia!

-¡No es mi amiga y nunca lo fue!- La voz de Sasuke se hace escuchar- Nuestros padres son socios, solo la vi tres veces en mi vida y me pareció insufrible. Todo el tiempo detrás de su madre, balbuceando y con postura encorvada. De niños me caía mal y ahora es peor, la chica parece una hikikomori en rehabilitación.

-¿Y por eso la tratas tan mal?- Naruto baja su tono de voz, pero aún se lo podía notar enojado- Que su personalidad no sea de tu agrado no te justifica.

-Nunca la traté mal si no se lo merecía...-Sasuke parecía un niño excusándose, lo cual le provocó una sonrisa casi paternal a Naruto- Solo… me molesta la gente torpe.

-Y aún así somos amigos- Naruto pone su mano en el hombro de Sasuke- Nadie te obliga a quererla, pero trátala como persona. Con Res-pe-to.

Le molestó que le acentuara cada sílaba de la última palabra, sentía que lo trataba de estúpido. Hasta alguien tan orgulloso y frío como Sasuke sabía lo que significaba el respetar a alguien, pero solo cuando este se lo merecía.

-Ya entendí- Esbozó con una sonrisa Sasuke- Y, por cierto ¿Desde cuando el interés en la Hyuga? Digo, no entiendo tu repentina actitud de ayudarla y ser amable.

-No creas que estoy enamorado de ella- Ríe Naruto- Es solo que… Me da pena como todos la tratan, no le hizo nunca mal a nadie. No me gustaría que tu también terminaras tratándola como basura sin motivo.

-¡Pero yo si tenía motivos!- Dice Sasuke intentando sonar gracioso- Lamento no haberlo dicho antes… el que la conocía- A esto último lo había dicho con un tono relajado y sincero- Solo creía que no era importante ya que nunca la consideré amiga…

-No pasa nada, no me molestó en lo absoluto ello. Ahora vamos a seguir que la casa es enorme.

Tener esas charlas con su amigo lo tranquilizaba, mantenía bajo su temperamento de prepotente. Se prometió así mismo permanecer sereno y tranquilo el resto del día, tratando de no hacer sentir incomodo a nadie mas, pero la promesa mental no le duró mucho. A los cinco minutos timbre de la casa suena. Esperando tras la puerta estaba la vecina mirando al suelo temblando levemente.

-Con…con permiso- Dice en voz baja y en tono agudo.

Eso enfadó a Sasuke y fue peor cuando Itachi revolvió los cabellos de la recién llegada y la invito a pasar poniendo su mano en uno de los hombros de la chica. No sabía explicarlo, pero le molestaba de sobremanera la actitud que ella tenía, su forma de ser y el que Itachi tratara tan amablemente solo lo hacía enfurecer mas ¿Acaso no le molestaba la voz de "animalito del bosque" que tenía esa chica?

-A ver… Algo que no sea mucho esfuerzo…- Pensó en voz alta Itachi- ¡Ah! Los chicos acaban de dejar cajas con ropa mía ¿Podrías separar la ropa de verano en mi cama y la de invierno dejarla en la caja? Me harías un gran favor.

-¡Con gusto!- Dijo Hinata animada. Por algún motivo se la veía mas segura que minutos antes.

No perdió tiempo y la única mujer en la casa emprendió caminó a buscar las escaleras para luego ir al cuarto de Itachi. A Naruto lo mandaron a ordenar los libros de la biblioteca situada en la sala y a Sasuke a buscar varias cajas que quedaron en la cochera apiladas.

-Las que están pegadas a la pared de la puerta son las que debes traer. Pero ten cuidado, tiene varias figuras y portarretratos. Trata de no tirar ninguna caja o se romperán- Advirtió Itachi.

De a poco, Sasuke comenzó a traer a la casa las cajas que encontró, apilándolas en la sala para que Naruto e Itachi las abrieran y acomodarán los frágiles adornos por el lugar. Cuando llegó el turno del último paquete Sasuke notó que esté era mucho menos pesado que los anteriores que había cargado, lo cual le llamo la atención. Depositó la carga en el suelo con cuidado y la abrió: ropa. Al instante, Sasuke cierra la caja nuevamente y la carga en sus brazos, pero esta vez caminó en dirección a las escaleras.

-Bien, hora de mostrar que puedo ser amable- suspira Sasuke mientras la distancia entre él y el último escalón era cada vez mas corta.

A medida que se acercaba a la habitación del fondo del pasillo, una dulce melodía tarareada llegaba a sus oídos.

_-Al menos no tiene mala voz…-_Pensó el joven.

Bien, había llegado. A pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta, toco dando dos golpecitos, llamando la atención de Hinata y por lo tanto cortando su canto.

-¿S…Si?- Sonaba demasiado nerviosa. Efectivamente le temía.

-Solo traje ropa. Espero que no te moleste que te este dando más trabajo.

Sonaba como todo un caballero, incluso no parecía él. La dejo con la boca abierta de tan sereno y confiable que sonaba. Intentando seguirle el juego, Hinata sonrió levemente y le contestó.

-No importa. Puedes dejarla por aquí.

Al acercarse, Sasuke dejó la caja y tomó asiento justo en frente de Hinata. Tomó un poco de aire y la miró a los ojos, con ánimos de disculparse.

_-Naruto tiene razón..._

-Mira… Yo solo quería que sepas…-Dijo el Uchiha.

En ese momento una fresca brisa veraniega entra por la ventana y acaricia el rostro de Sasuke, casi incitándolo a que mire por la ventana. La única vista que se tenía de allí era la casa de al lado ¿Por qué su hermano escogería el cuarto con la ventana peor situada del lugar? Un milisegundo después pudo notar el empapelado rosa, los cuadros familiares de la familia Hyuga y el uniforme femenino de su escuela planchado y colgando de un gancho detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

Lo cuartos de Itachi y Hinata estaban separados por menos de quince centímetros insignificantes. Si ambos quisieran podrían entrar al cuarto del otro a la hora que sea y sin ningún tipo de riesgo lo cual enfureció a Sasuke de sobremanera.

Se levantó abruptamente del suelo y mandó a la mierda sus ganas de ser amable. Al atravesar la puerta, Sasuke tiró al suelo una pila de ropa perfectamente doblada. No le importó, solo quería salir de la casa y sobre todo de aquel cuarto lleno de perversión.

-¡Ah Sasuke!-Naruto estaba al pie de la escalera a punto de ascender al piso superior- Justo iba a buscarte. Tengo que irme, son casi las…

No pudo terminar, su amigo agarró su mano y lo arrastró a la salida como si el lugar estuviera endemoniado. A pesar de las quejas y gritos por parte del de ojos celestes, no se detuvo.

-¡Sasuke! ¿A dónde vas?- Itachi salía de la cocina con un par de jugo en ambas manos pero solo llego a ver como su pequeño hermano salía con toda la indignación del mundo y cerraba la puerta con tal fuerza que parecía que toda la estructura se vendría abajo.

Tres segundos fue los que se quedó mirando a la puerta con confusión y enojo ¿Qué había pasado para que el pequeño Sasuke se comportara así? Recordó a Hinata sola en el piso de arriba y temió que su imprudente hermano la haya molestado o la hubiera hecho sentir mal.

Subió a toda velocidad y no hizo ninguna parada hasta llegar al cuarto. La luz del atardecer apenas iluminaba el lugar, prendas y prendas estaban regadas en el suelo junto con Hinata, la cual estaba de cuclillas mirando el suelo.

-¿Acaso… hice algo mal?- Dijo la joven al escuchar entrar a alguien a la habitación.

Parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría. El que la mirara con tanta furia y la dejara sola de esa forma le rompió el corazón. Itachi solo pudo arrodillarse frente a ella y abrazarla. Eso no le molesto en los mas mínimo, es más, Hinata correspondió al abrazo y dejo descansar su cabeza en ese gran pecho masculino.

Itachi apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de esa dulce niña y miró a la ventana. Con solo ver la generosa vista que tenía de todo el cuarto de Hinata comprendió todo.

-Es algo bipolar, inestable. No te preocupes, se le pasará. No tiene nada que ver contigo- Susurra Itachi.

No hubo respuesta de ningún tipo, al menos no de forma oral. Mientras Itachi acariciaba los cabellos berenjena maltratados de su amiga, Hinata inundaba su cabeza de malos pensamientos respecto a ella, justo como lo hacía dos años atrás. Nunca nadie la había tratado con tanto desprecio y obviamente se echo la culpa por ello.

-¿Sabes? Tenía pensado hacer una noche con los chicos y tu en la sala, pero como solo somos nosotros dos creo que podemos hacerla aquí- Itachi trataba de contagiar un poco de alegría hablando de forma divertida- ¿Qué dices? ¿Palomitas, frituras, gaseosa y una buena película? Mas tarde podemos ir por helado.

No le respondió, ni siquiera se dignó a ver su rostro. Solo se alejó un poco de él, mirando al suelo. Itachi se limita a agarrarla de la barbilla y casi obligarla a que lo mire.

-¿Puedo tomar tu silencio como un sí?- La sonrisa de Itachi le provocó el querer sonreír también y así lo hizo, dándole de esa forma un sí- Bien. Iré a hacer las palomitas. Toma el control y busca algo bueno que ver.

Se retiró del cuarto lentamente, tratando de no tropezar con nada y de no dar pasos muy bruscos o fuertes, ya que el piso era algo delgado y crujía de nada.

Ya estando sola, Hinata se sentó en la cama, sin importarle que fuera de un hombre y recostó su cabeza en una de las almohadas mientras cambiaba de canal a la televisión sin interesarse en ningún programa en particular. Sin darse cuenta, lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, humedeciendo las almohadas color cielo de Itachi.

-Lamento haber tardado, no querían cocinarse- Ríe el dueño de casa mostrando un enorme pote lleno de palomitas dulces recién hechas- ¿Encontraste alguna película?

No recibió respuesta, Hinata continuaba llorando de espaldas a la puerta, por un momento preocupo a Itachi.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso te quedaste dormida tan pronto?- No fue hasta que se acerco a ella cuando vio que no podía parar de llorar- Hinata… ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué ayudarme?- Respondió luego de una pausa corta- Fracasé, fracasé como siempre. Nunca voy a volver a ser normal.

Itachi se quedo boquiabierto. Recordaba a la niña tierna y alegre de hacia años y no podía creer que esta se había trasformado en una mujer tan deprimente y poco entusiasta. No sabía que responder ante tanto pesimismo.

-¡No digas eso!- Dice él tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a sentarse de nuevo- Solo fue el primer día y lo hiciste de maravilla.

-Odio que me mientan…- Susurró Hinata mirando al suelo- ¿Acaso no te dio vergüenza salir conmigo ayer? Todos nos miraban, te juzgaron y tomaron de loco. Nunca van a verme como chica agradable. Es más creo que ni siquiera me toman como una mujer-En este punto, la voz de la Hyuga empieza a escucharse mas fuerte y clara- Incluso Sasuke me odia…

-No es verdad- Itachi corta la charla de Hinata- Él no te odio y toda esa gente no me interesa ¡Sus opiniones no me interesan! Me interesa mi opinión nada mas y esa es que tu eres una chica grandiosa y no pienso rendirme hasta que el resto lo vea.

-¡Entonces podrás morir viendo como tiras tu vida en alguien tan inútil como yo!- La ira la manejaba, no podía con el odio, la vergüenza y la frustración en su corazón- No van a aceptarme, jamás lo van a hacer ¿Quién aceptaría en su vida a alguien tan horrible y repugnante como yo? ¡Déjame en paz y ve a hacer de hada madrina a otro lado!

Solo fue un segundo, solo uno en el que Itachi tomó molesto la mano de Hinata y tiró de ella, haciendo que se parara y queden cara a cara. No le dio ni tiempo a pensar, solo sintió los labios de él presionando contra los suyos.

¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Él estaba besándola? Hacía mucho no había tenido contacto con los labios de alguien del sexo opuesto, tal vez por eso lo sintió extraño: Un cosquilleo recorría su espalda y empezó a sentir un calor inundar su cuerpo por completo. Su boca era casi mágica, de labios delgados pero expertos en su trabajo, se notaba que Itachi sabía lo que hacía.

-Maldición- gruñó el Uchiha separándose un segundo de Hinata- No pensé que pasaría tan rápido.

Hinata no entendía lo que acababa de decir ¿Acaso lo tenía pensado de antes? ¿Era algo que tenía que suceder? En ese momento no importaba, lo que realmente era importante era que un hombre mayor, con el cual había compartido parte de su infancia, la había besado y lo hizo como nunca nadie lo había hecho en su vida.

Tomó el rostro de la impactada chica con delicadeza, acariciando su mejilla con el dedo pulgar y con la otra moviendo los molestos flequillos del rostro de ella para encontrarse con su mirada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que eres horrible?- Dice él con ternura- Eres tan hermosa que no pude contenerme mas tiempo.

Itachi comienza a dar pequeños pasos para adelante, obligando a su vecina retroceder y, eventualmente, tropezar con la cama en la cual se recostó.

-_Esto esta mal, él es mi vecino… Es más grande que yo_- Pensó Hinata, pero igual no hacía nada para detenerlo.

Él ya estaba encima de ella, era la primera vez que tenía a un hombre tan cerca y encima tan endemoniadamente sexy. Trató de colocar sus pequeñas y pálidas manos e los hombros de Itachi para separarlo de su cuerpo, pero no podía, no tenía la fuerza y el hecho de que el Uchiha le estaba empezando a besar el cuello la dejaba con menos fuerza.

-N…No- Balbuceó Hinata en voz baja.

Itachi se hizo un lugar entre las piernas de Hinata. La falda larga y anticuada de esta se encontraba completamente levantada, dejando al descubierto unas hermosas y firmes piernas. Apoyó su mano en la cama, justo al lado de la cabeza de su vecina. La miró detenidamente haciéndola temblar y con su mano libre comenzó a recorrer las facciones de su cara con la yema de los dedos: Acarició suavemente su frente, bajando lentamente por la nariz y llegando finalmente a los labios los cuales delineo delicadamente haciendo que varios suspiros se escapen de aquella sensual boca. Luego retomó camino, pasando por la barbilla y haciendo un recorrido lento por el cuello de su acompañante. Mas abajo acarició sus clavículas y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar uno de sus pechos allí se detuvo.

Hinata suspiró algo aliviada, pensando que Itachi había tomado conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, pero al instante sintió las manos de este tratando de quitarle el sweater.

-No, por favor…-Trató de tomar a Itachi por las muñecas y hacer que se detenga sin éxito.

-No me prives de esto- Dice él sensualmente provocando que Hinata se derrita de calor- Quiero verlas… Quiero ver tus pechos otra vez.

Hinata abre los ojos de par en par, a la vez que oponía menos resistencia de la impresión.

-Di…Dijiste que no me habías visto- Dijo completamente avergonzada.

-…Mentí- Y de un solo tirón Hinata se vio liberada de su sweater y camiseta al mismo tiempo.

Quería que parara, quería irse, pero sus músculos no le hacían caso, se sentía completamente débil e indefensa. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia un costado, esquivando la mirada negra y erótica de Itachi la cual solo la hacía estremecerse.

Sostén deportivo completamente blanco. No daba ninguna forma al busto y no era para nada provocativo. Lo único que encendía el libido de Itachi era el hecho de que aquella prenda le quedaba ya algo pequeña y sus desarrollados pechos desbordaban un poco por los costados. Se relamió los labios y acercó su rostro al de aquella hermosa criatura, quedando a una muy corta distancia.

-¿Y así? Con este cuerpo ¿Te atreves a decirte fea?-Dice molesto- Mi padre me enseñó a mostrarme ingenuo para así agarrar a las empresas enemigas desprevenidas…Creí que era un buen consejo y lo usé para todo. La gente opinaba que yo era un chico alegre y despistado, de aquellos que tiemblan y se sonrojan al ver a una chica bonita. Me encantaba que ni siquiera se imaginen que soy alguien sádico, de mente rápida personalidad fría, alguien que adora ver como una mujer pierde la cordura del placer. ¿Y luego? Era mi primer día en la ciudad, solo quería decirle hola a mi hermano y me cruzó con un hermoso ángel- Itachi lame el cuello de Hinata logrando que ella deje escapar un sonoro gemido- Me encantan las chicas como tu: conejitos inofensivos y sumisos de tierna voz y movimientos lentos y dudosos. Son las que más reaccionas ante las caricias de un hombre. El que seamos vecinos fue pura coincidencia y pensé en aprovecharla. Ya sabes, ir y volver a ganarme la confianza de todos, sobre todo la tuya. Con el tiempo iba a conquistarte y luego mostrarte mi verdadero yo. Mírame ahora, solo largas unas cuantas lágrimas y me tienes completamente dominado. Eres especial…

-Creí…-Las lágrimas de Hinata salieron a mares inconcientemente- Creí que querías ayudarme.

-¡Y quiero hacerlo!- La voz imponente de Itachi logra asustar a Hinata- No entiendo como puedes decir que no eres hermosa. Mírate a ti misma. Tu cuerpo, tus curvas, tus pechos, tu dulce voz, todo de ti me gusta. Déjate llevar, quiero que veas lo mismo que yo veo. Cuando descubras el placer que puede darte tu cuerpo, te prometo que no podrás dejar de amarlo- Itachi baja un poco mas y llega al ombligo de Hinata, el cual comenzó a besar dulcemente- Quiero descubrir contigo todo lo que tu ser tiene para dar.

Hinata se mecía suavemente mientras gimoteaba y enredaba sus delgados dedos en los cabellos de Itachi. Él la sentía incómoda, insegura, si no oponía resistencia era porque la excitación no la dejaba pensar claramente. Llegó a una rápida conclusión: Aún no estaba lista. Elevó la cabeza, largando un largo suspiro y volvió a poyarla entre los pechos de ella, usándolos de almohada.

-Vete- esboza sin mirarla a la cara- O sino haré cosas de las que nos arrepentiremos.

Itachi rodó hacia un costado, dejando a Hinata libre del peso de su masculino cuerpo. Ella no perdió un solo segundo y agarró sus prendas las cuales acomodó y se colocó encima. Tomó sus llaves (Las cuales estaban abandonadas en algún lugar en el suelo) y comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado a la puerta. Itachi no se volteó a verla ni un solo segundo.

-Si aún quieres aprender de mi…- Dice Itachi en el último momento, logrando detener momentáneamente la huída de Hinata- Ven a verme. Te estaré esperando.

Salió de la propiedad con el corazón a mil por hora, queriendo convencer a su mente que lo vivido era solo un sueño. Con sus manos temblorosas, intentó meter la llave en la cerradura de su hogar, solo unos cuantos segundo después lo logró.

-¡Cariño! ¿Eres tu?- Gritó Miko desde la cocina- ¡Justo a tiempo! La cena…

-Lo siento, ya comí en lo de Itachi. Iré a terminar mis deberes- Fue la primera excusa que se le había cruzado por la mente y por suerte su madre se la había tragado.

Subió las escaleras, tropezando con algunas y llevándose unos buenos golpes pero al fin llegó a su habitación. Lo primero que quiso hacer fue cerrar la ventana de sopetón, pero apenas tuvo oportunidad de asomarse vio que cortinas y ventanas de la casa de al lado estaban cerradas, no había posibilidad de que alguien pudiera espiarla, lo cual la sorprendió. De todos modos, para asegurarse, cerró sus cortinas también.

Se arrojó a su cama con ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, de mostrar debilidad, comenzó a recordar una a una las caricias de Itachi sobre su puro cuerpo. Cada beso, cada roce, el solo recordarlo volvía a hacer que se encendiera.

-Pudo violarme- Dijo ella en voz alta, queriendo convencerse de que lo ocurrido momentos antes estuvo peor que mal.

No lo logró, no le entraba en la mente que Itachi era malo o que lo que había pasado fue un mal momento. Solo pensaba que nunca en su vida creyó que existía un placer así, que su cuerpo podía sentir tanto. Pero lo que mas pensaba era que el personaje que conoció allí, el verdadero Itachi… Bueno… No le desagradaba.

-_No es que me haya gustado, claramente no me gusto, abusó de mi. Tocó mi cuerpo, lo vio desnudo, sin mi consentimiento y encima es un hombre mayor. Y así, sabiendo que esta mal, que incluso esto está penado por la ley, mi cuerpo se sintió tan ligero… tan libre. Nunca antes me había sentido tan bien…_

* * *

Bueno, capítulo 3… En verdad es demasiado importante haber llegado hasta aquí y encima acompañada. La verdad no esperaba la cantidad de apoyo que tengo (Más que anda porque está no es una pareja famosa) y se que no somos un ejercito pero igual me hacen inmensamente feliz.

Noté hace unos días que algunos comentarios no aparecen en la página publicados, hablo de los comentarios de los "invitados" (Comentan sin estar conectados a una cuenta de ). A veces tardan unos días en aparecer y otros directamente no lo hacen pero no se preocupen, todos llegan a mi casilla de mail y los leo sin problema

Entre dichos comentarios, hubo una persona que me pregunto "Si Itachi no puso algo en la bebida de Hinata y abuso de ella (Ella cree que es un sueño)" Como no doy ningún tipo de spoiler, puedo responder: Itachi no abusó de Hinata, todo fue un simple sueño húmedo (Y pervertido) de nuestra protagonista. La verdad no había pensado esa posibilidad, muy buena deducción. :P

Y entre los comentarios me encontré mucho con el "Itachi está re sexy/ Me encanta Itachi/Es todo un pervertido, es perfecto" No pensé que Itachi llegaría a agradar tanto ya que su personalidad en la serie no es nada igual a la que yo planteo aquí (Vi gente en otros fics que leí que se molestaban mucho porque "Pepito nunca actuaría así, lee bien el manga o repasa el anime". Me alegra que no solo no moleste sino que agrade)

En fin, los saludo desde… mi casa

Cambio y fuera~


	4. Chapter 4

El sudor caía sobre la alfombra sin parar, formando un diminuto charco de humedad bajo Sasuke. Eran ya como las diez de la noche y él seguía haciendo flexiones en el suelo. Ya había perdido la cuenta luego de la número sesenta y a pesar de que sus brazos se estaban empezando a entumecer no tenía pensado parar, es mas, incremento la velocidad de su ejercicio.

Eso era lo que hacía cuando se molestaba, se ejercitaba hasta el cansancio, solo paraba cuando sentía que su cuerpo se partiría en dos. Era como si quisiera tapar un dolor con otro dolor y, aunque parecía un método infantil y primitivo a él le funcionaba y de maravilla. El pensar que su hermano, su ejemplo a seguir había caído tan bajo le dio justo en el orgullo. Itachi lo era todo para el, su rival y su ejemplo a seguir.

Unos golpecitos se escucharon desde la entrada del cuarto, alguien estaba tras la puerta pero a Sasuke no le importo, dejó las flexiones y se puso boca arriba para hacer abdominales. Los golpes insistieron y esta vez con mas fuerza, tanto que molestaban al gruñón Uchiha, como diciéndole que no se iría hasta recibir una respuesta.

-Pasa- Dice finalmente de mala manera el joven mientras seguía ejercitando.

-Te explotará el cuerpo si sigues así- Una voz femenina y madura se hace escuchar.

No parecía de más de treinta aunque tenía bastantes años encima. De cabello largo y negro azabache, ojos profundos y cálidos de color negro y figura frágil pero femenina. Mikoto Uchiha: La flor mas hermosa de la familia. Siempre serena y reservada, su deber en la vida era velar por sus hijos.

-Se cuidarme, mamá- Masculla Sasuke mientras seguía subiendo y bajando su torso mirando un punto fijo en el techo- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Naruto está al teléfono- Dice Mikoto tendiendo dicho aparato a su hijo en el suelo- cuando termines con tu rutina ve a bañarte y a la cama, mañana es otro día de escuela.

Dicho esto, se retira del cuarto, dándole privacidad a su hijo y su amigo que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

Sasuke se sienta u lugar, se seca el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo y contesta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No deberías hablarme de esa forma tan ruda- Dice Naruto imitando una voz de mujer muy mal hecha- Pareciera que estas enojado conmigo. Si es así, lloraré.

-Deja de hacerte el idiota Naruto- Dice Sasuke empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Naruto no esta. Soy Naruko, amor- el rubio intentaba poner un tono sensual a su voz, logrando solamente que el estómago de Sasuke se revolviera del asco.

-Si no vas a decirme nada importante, adiós- Sasuke intenta colgar el teléfono cuando la voz aguda de Naruto lo detiene.

-¡Espera, espera!- Grita con todas sus fuerzas para que no le cuelguen- Solo quise levantarte un poco el humor lo lamento. Solo quería saber como estabas.

-No le dí razones a nadie para que se preocupen por mi.

-¿Cómo que no? Estuviste con un humor de los mil perros hoy. Mandaste al infierno como a dos personas y te mandaron con el director por mala contestación a un profesor- Parecía que el rubio regañaba a Sasuke, el cual no hacía caso a nada de lo que le decía- Sabemos que eres agresivo, pero hoy te superaste a ti mismo.

Sasuke se agarra de la frente con una cara de molestia, sabiendo que ahora tendría que dar explicaciones que no quería dar. Estaba molesto, demasiado molesto y lo sabía. No necesitaba de nadie que le diga que en el colegio se había pasado de la raya pero no podía evitarlo, la ira lo consumía por dentro.

-Lo lamento- responde Sasuke de forma poco honesta esperando que así su amigo lo deje en paz- Es solo que… Itachi a veces me saca de quicio.

-¿Itachi o la chica Hyuga?- El escuchar sobre esa personita hizo que una vena se delineara en la frente de Sasuke de la rabia- El lunes, cuando fuimos a ayudar a tu hermano y te agarro el pataleo estabas con ella arriba ¿Qué pasó? Encima hoy ni siquiera se presentó a clases.

-No mucho, solo hizo el tonto, como siempre. Si no se presentó al colegio seguro fue por un tema suyo- Naruto suspiró al escuchar que volvía a tratarla como menos sin necesidad nuevamente- El problema es entre hermanos, no necesitamos un tercero en el asunto.

-¿Pero que tanto hizo Itachi desde la sala? No tienes que ponerme excusas- Hubo una pausa corta luego de eso, se veía que el joven azabache no estaba dispuesto a responder- Mira, lo siento si, se que no debo meterme en lo que no me importa, pero eres mi amigo, casi mi hermano, solo quiero ayudar. Si no me quieres decir esta bien.

-No tienes que disculparte- Habla finalmente Sasuke- Fue algo que vi en el cuarto de él, no hace falta que me hagas recordarlo. Además… Hoy volví a su casa y quise aclarar el asunto cara a cara.

-¿Y? Salió todo bien o solo empeoraron las cosas.

-Digamos que quedamos en un punto intermedio, no esta del todo solucionado pero tampoco empeorará. Es mejor así, la verdad no quiero hablar mas del tema.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- No podía verle el rostro, pero Sasuke imaginaba la cara alegre de Naruto mientras lo escuchaba hablar- Nunca me imaginé a ti peleando con Itachi, siempre te le pegaste como sanguijuela. No me imagino que pudo hacer para hacerte enojar de esa forma.

En ese momento, recuerdos de años pasados pasaron por la mente de Sasuke, recuerdos que le gustaría creer que nunca pasaron, pero no podía negar lo que era un hecho. Suspiró disgustado y contesto luego de un momento breve de silencio-

-No tienes ni la menor idea de las estupideces que es capaz de hacer Itachi.

Las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas, como las del resto de la casa. El único habitante de esa enorme y magnifica construcción reposaba en su cuarto, con el torso al aire y las piernas desnudas, la única prenda que tenía puesta era un boxer negro que ajustada su entrepierna haciendo que resalte a la vista. Estaba bañado en un sudor tibio y salado, aún no había instalado un aire acondicionado y el pequeño ventilador de piso que tenía ya era irreparable. No podía permitirse abrir la ventana por obvias razones y no le apetecía ir a otro cuarto de la casa donde pueda dejar entrar una brisa sanadora. Solo estaba allí, recostado en su cama mientras se pasaba un paño bañado en agua helada por el pecho y el cuello.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, estaba estresado y molesto. Ya era suficiente con que no sabía nada de su querida Hinata, sino que Sasuke le había amargado la tarde con una molesta discusión y sermones que no le cayeron nada bien.

Había tocado su puerta a las cinco o seis de la tarde. Itachi abrió pensando que sería su angelito de cabellos color berenjena, pero en vez de eso, vio la cara de pocos amigos de su pequeño Sasuke.

-No eres Hinata- Dice en broma Itachi mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta.

-¡No te atrevas a cerrarme la puerta solo porque no tengo tetas!- Grita Sasuke mientras ponía la mano y hacía fuerza para evitar que lo dejaran en la calle.

Itachi ríe por la sátira de Sasuke y le permite pasar, aunque el invitado no había dicho nada en chiste y no venía con intenciones de hacer comedia. Caminó a la sala y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones individuales color crema de la casa. Itachi se sentó en un mueble idéntico, mirando fijamente a su hermano menor, el cual no parecía tener ganas de iniciar conversación.

-¿Mamá y papá?- Pregunta Itachi de repente.

-No vine a hablar de eso.

-Si querías hablar de otro tema lo hubieras empezado de un principio, no dejar una pausa dramática esperando que yo te pregunte el motivo de la visita- No parecía él, hablaba serio y directo, sin importar sonar cruel o desalmado- Perdiste el derecho a hablar, así que empiezo yo.

Sasuke suspira, sabiendo que le había ganado con ese frío argumento. "Volvió a ser él" fue lo primero que pensó, estaba hablando con el verdadero Itachi Uchiha.

-Están bien, por suerte no saben que su hijo mayor es un asqueroso-Masculla con rudeza, tratando de demostrar que el también podía atacar con fuerza.

-Eso es bueno- Ríe Itachi, dando una reacción diferente a la que Sasuke esperaba- ¿Y que creen de mi entonces?

-Que eres perfecto- Responde molesto el Uchiha menor

-¿Solo eso? ¡Vamos! Algo más tiene que haber.

- ¡Eso! Que eres perfecto. Pero lento e ingenuo, sobre todo con las mujeres. Mamá cree que ni has dado tu primer beso y papá dice que solo te casarás si el arregla un matrimonio, que tu solo no podría encarar a ninguna chica.

Itachi comienza a reírse con fuerza, por mas que quería parar no podía, solo pudo sujetarse la panza la cual comenzó a dolerle de la fuerza que hacía APRA poder largar esas sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Y…Y de ti? ¿Qué dicen de ti?- Dice Itachi con dificultad largando una que otra risita entre cada palabra.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un bebe! No vine a hacer de payaso.

-¡Vamos! No hace mal un poco de humor- Insiste Itachi aún tratando de controlar su risa.

Sasuke comienza a mover el pie de forma acelerada, Itachi lo estaba empezando a poner nervioso ¿En serio le estaba preguntando esas estupideces? No había ido a que lo tome de tonto, quería hablar seriamente como hombre, pero en esos momentos Itachi no tenía ganas, así que Sasuke le dio lo que quería solo para que después hable.

-Creen que soy un ganador con las chicas, solo porque una profesora le comento de mi "sequito" en la escuela- dice en voz baja y con vergüenza- Cada vez que salgo con mis amigos papá me da mas profilácticos de los que me entran en los bolsillos. Cree que los uso todos pero la verdad se los doy a Naruto, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que él los use, la mayoría de las veces los infla en los pasillos de los bailes. Y mamá… Siempre me da charlas sobre el embarazo precoz y que nunca toque a ninguna chica sin protección, que ser padre es algo que se planea y se espera con alegría…

Si la otra vez Itachi tuvo dolor de estómago de la risa, esta vez perdió hasta el aliento. Sus gritos y carcajadas se hicieron escuchar en toda la casa y puede que por afuera también. Sasuke se avergonzó tanto que quería tirarse encima de su hermano mayor y meterle una media en la boca para que deje de hacer tanto escándalo.

-No podían estar mas equivocados con nosotros dos- dice Itachi como puede mientras se mecía en su asiento tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento- Esto… esto es épico.

Sasuke no decía nada, prefirió guardar su enojo y ganas de gritar para cuando Itachi parara de reír ¿Qué le encontraba de divertido a que todo el mundo creyera que su hermano mayor era buena gente cuando era un fanático del mundo pornográfico? ¿Qué era lo gracioso en que sus padres creyeran que era el tigre de la familia cuando seguía siendo virgen? Solo Itachi le encontraba el sentido a eso.

-¿Más tranquilo?- Pregunta Sasuke ya fastidiado.

-Si, supongo que si- Le responde Itachi secando una lágrima de su ojo producto de su ataque- Habla cuando quieras, niña histérica.

Así hablaba cuando no había nadie mas alrededor. Era rudo con las palabras y le importaba un comino lo que el otro pensara sobre su actitud, bueno, solo con los que conocían su verdad, su doble personalidad.

Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza, tratando de encarcelar en las palmas de sus manos las ganas de estrellar una de sus manos en la cara de su ejemplo a seguir justo en la nariz. Tomó aire y empezó a hablar seriamente, agravando la voz y mirando fijamente los ojos negros y tiernos de Itachi.

-Quiero saber si vas tras ella. Si la chica Hyuga es la nueva víctima-Soltó finalmente.

En el fondo sabía que le hablaría de eso. Era de esperarse, Sasuke no era nada idiota, tarde o temprano se enteraría, aunque no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, todo en general estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Era riesgoso y eso le gustaba. Al fin, después de años tendría la diversión que estaba esperando.

-No la llames víctima, pareciera que planeo asesinarla- Responde desinteresado el dueño de casa poniendo sus pies en la mesita ratonera- ¿Te diste cuenta de ello por que su cuarto está junto al mío? Eres listo

-Mas de lo que crees- Sasuke hace una pausa breve- Eres un cerdo ¿Lo sabías?

-¿Por qué dices eso? No hice nada para ganarme ese título.

-¡No me mientas!- Grita Sasuke molesto levantándose de su asiento bruscamente- ¿Ya te acostaste con ella?

-¿Y porque tanto interés?- Itachi levanta una ceja sin perder la compostura- ¿Acaso también te gusta?

-¡No digas estupideces! Y no hables en plural, no estoy interesado en esa chiquilla.

-¿Chiquilla? Tienen la misma edad- Ríe Itachi.

-¡Y por eso mismo deberías olvidarte de ella! Es muy chica para ti. Solo te meterás en problemas- La mirada fría de Sasuke choca contra la de su hermano mayor- ¿Ya te acostaste con ella?

Itachi suspira un segundo, se toca la frente con una mueca de molestia y responde sin mirar a Sasuke que aún seguía parado frente suyo.

-No y no planeo hacerlo. Su madre me pidió que la ayude, ya sabes, sus problemas de integración. Solo eso.

-Dí que no- Ordena Sasuke como si fuera una autoridad- No aguantarás, te le tirarás encima en cualquier oportunidad.

-¡Deja de comportarte como si tu fueras el mayor ni tampoco creas que estoy tan caliente como piensas! Se controlarme y aunque ella tenga la capacidad de volverme loco no me animaré nunca a desvirgarla.

Sasuke da unos cuantos pasos y queda a unos pocos milímetros de Itachi el cual seguía dentado, apretando los brazos del sillón para controlarse y no tirarse a golpear a su hermanito.

-Dije que no, porque no confío en ti.

-Tu no me conoces…- Susurra Itachi ya dejando atrás su poco de cordura- Nunca podría, es solo una pequeña que conozco hace años, no podría ensuciarla- Sasuke arquea la ceja, mostrando que no creía una palabra de lo que escuchaba, haciendo enfurecer a Itachi- ¡Maldición! ¡Si hubiera querido se lo habría hecho ayer que estuve tan cerca!

Itachi tapa su boca sabiendo que había dicho algo que no debía.

-Ya escuché todo lo que tenía que escuchar- Dice finalmente Sasuke- ¡Tu no quieres ayudar a nadie! Solo quieres descargar tu enojo y excitación con niñas tontas como la de aquí al lado. Déjame decirte algo en defensa de ellas: ¡No tienen la culpa de que Marie se haya reído de ti!

Itachi abre los ojos de par en par, dejando de reconcordar los hechos de aquella tarde. No era conocido por tener puntos débiles, pero Sasuke había desenterrado el único que Itachi parecía tener.

-Mocoso entrometido- Gruño con enojo apretando el paño húmedo en su frente- En ningún momento pedí que me aconseje ¿Por qué carajo tenía que mencionarla? Yo estoy bien, nunca había estado mejor. Esa mujer puede arder en el mismísimo infierno de mis memorias.

Marie… No había recordado a esa persona en mucho tiempo. Cuando Itachi cumplió los diecisiete prometió enterrar sus conocimientos sobre ella en lo más profundo de su ser y nunca mas tocar el tema. Ahora su pequeño hermano la había mencionado una vez mas, el único que sabía de ella y prácticamente lo estaba obligando a recordar.

Ya eran siete años desde su primer encuentro. Marie era un típica joven interesada, se podría decir que no había mucho de bueno en ella, salvo su increíble belleza y su habilidad para engatusar a los hombres, así es como había conseguido a su marido de aquel entonces (No estaba seguro si aún estaba con el) En síntesis, era una hiedra venenosa entre las mujeres, pero no dejaba que nadie se enterara. Su esposo y amigos creían que era un sol, una criatura inocente.

Era la cena de beneficencia de un grupo de socios y la familia Uchiha había asistido. Todos esperaban el evento con gran alegría salvo el joven Itachi de quince años, creyendo que solo era otra tonta cena de adultos donde los hombres alardeaban de su cuenta en el banco mientras fumaban un puro y las mujeres bebían mientras llevaban y traían chismes de todos lados. Le repugnaba eso.

Eran las doce de la noche e Itachi no sabía si ir a jugar juegos tontos con Sasuke y los otros niños o si ir con los adultos y escuchar sus aburridas conversaciones. No quería estar allí, se sentía incómodo. El único escape que encontró fue una banca solitaria en el fondo de los jardines del salón donde se sentó mirando al suelo.

-¿Así será mi futuro? ¿Tendré que venir a estás horribles veladas y hablar con esa gente venenosa?- Se dijo a si mismo asustado y enojado.

No se dio cuenta que en medio de su lamento, una persona mas se había hecho presente en la escena. Seguramente no la había visto antes en la velada, porque era difícil olvidar tal belleza. De unos veinte años, cabello miel y ojos verdes potentes, toda una mujer. Llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado, el escote tenía un corte corazón y llevaba unos zapatos del mismo color carmín que la hacían mucho mas alta de lo que en verdad era, pero aún así no podía superar la altura de Itachi.

-Parece que mi escondite ya no es tan secreto- Su melodiosa voz endulzo por completo los odios de Itachi- ¿Qué hace un joven tan hermoso aquí afuera solo? ¿Acaso la velada de mi esposo no le divierte?

De solo ver a esa afrodita encarnada, su cuerpo se quedo sin palabras. Nunca se había interesado en alguna mujer, ni siquiera alguna actriz y ahora parecía que de un momento a otro había descubierto lo verdaderamente bella que es una mujer.

-Yo… Solamente no me siento cómodo allí dentro, las fiestas no son lo mío- Se disculpa el joven Itachi.

-¿Te digo un secreto?- Dice sentando peligrosamente cerca de el adolescente- A mi tampoco me gustan estas cosas ¿Prefieres salir a bailar y tomar algo con amigos no? La verdad extraño esos días- saca un paquete de cigarrillos rubios y se pone a fumar- Desde que me casé no salgo mucho ¿Quieres uno?

-No, señorita, no fumo. Ni tampoco salgo a esos lugares- Itachi empieza a sonar apenado- Aún no tengo la edad.

-¿Pero que dices?- Argumenta Marie sorprendida-¿Cómo cuantos tienes? ¿Dieciocho o diecinueve?

-La verdad tengo quince.

En ese momento Marie sonríe. Itachi pensó que le causaba gracia que alguien que se veía desarrollado y maduro apenas tuviera quince años, pero la verdad una sonrisa maliciosa. Marie tenía un gusto extraño por los jóvenes, en el fondo la hacían sentir rejuvenecida, tendría que haberlo adivinado en ese momento.

-¿Así que un quinceañero? Que buena edad…- Dice ella en voz baja, con algo de malicia- ¿Aún no sales por las noches?

-No, no creen que esté listo para eso- Responde Itachi con respeto.

-¿Y que te parecería empezar a divertirte ahora?

En un momento estaba sentado en una banca, conversando con, posiblemente, la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra y al otro estaba saltando la cerca de los jardines que daba a la calle. Era la primera vez que rompía las reglas y se sentía mejor que nunca.

Marie tomó su mano y comenzó a correr en medio de la calle tirando de él, animándolo a hacer lo mismo. Su peinado empezó a desacomodarse y tuvo que sacarse los tacones para poder andar mejor. Eran como caballos corriendo en la pradera, salvajes e indomables, la noche era suya.

La primera fue un bar de muy beuna reputación a varias calles del evento donde estaban antes. Antes de cruzar las puertas Itachi se frena en seco.

-No puedo entrar allí- Dijo algo asustado- Soy menor, me pedirán documentación, podrían llamar a mi padre.

-Tu cálmate y confía en mi- Dice ella acercándose al rostro del niño que la acompañaba- Con esa hermosa cara madura, eres intocable aquí.

Y allí, en medio de todo ese mundo de gente desconocida y algo ebria, Itachi recibió su primer beso. Era tan inexperto en el asunto que dejo que Marie haga el trabajo. Los que los miraban comentaban de la suerte de aquel "hombre" por conseguir ligar a una "jovencita" tan bella. Era muy fácil que malinterpreten al edad del Uchiha, su rostro tenía rasgos muy fuertes y marcados, su espalda era amplia y tenía una muy buena altura, tan así que Marie tuvo que ponerse de pie para llegar a sus labios.

Cuando se separaron, la sensacional chica tomo la mano de Itachi y siguió caminando. Este se sorprendió al ver que el guardia ni siquiera se paro a cuestionar su edad, simplemente se movió a un lado y dejo a la pareja pasar.

-Como lo pensaba. Todos creen que eres todo un hombre- Comentó Marie.

Allí Itachi descubrió algunas de las muchas maravillas que tenía el mundo adulto, la música, las luces, todo le fascinaba. Probó su primera cerveza y aunque era algo fuerte para el, la encontró deliciosa y quiso mas al instante. Marie lo observaba con detalle, contemplando como el joven Itachi se corrompía.

-Esto es increíble- Dijo Itachi mientras terminaba su vaso.

-Tranquilo tigre, o sino te emborracharás muy rápido- Dice graciosa poniendo una de sus manos de Itachi.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Lo que quieras, lindo.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Por qué yo?

Hubo una pausa muy corta entre la pregunta y la respuesta, pero Itachi la sintió como una eternidad. Marie sonríe y mientras acomoda uno de sus rizos color miel le dice.

-Porque me gustas, tontito ¿No te habías dado cuenta ya?

Era un pequeño aún, era obvio que había malinterpretado aquello que le había dicho y también había malinterpretado lo que sentía por ella. No la conocía, no conocía su interior, solo miró su cuerpo y opinó que era hermosa. Pensó que estaba enamorado y que ella lo estaba de él.

-Tu… ¡Tu también me gustas!- Dice él completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

Ella se limita a sonreír y levantarse de su asiento el cual estaba enfrentado al de su acompañante. Desliza una de sus manos por la mesa sensualmente mientras caminaba contoneando las caderas de un lado a otro. Estando frente a Itachi se agacha suavemente y acerca su rostro nuevamente al de él.

-¿Y que crees que hacen las personas cuando se gustan?

No supo como pasó, pero nuevamente, de un momento a otro, parecía que había transportado a un hotel transitorio. Solo recordaba imágenes vagas, como cuando había dejado el dinero sobre el mostrador pagando lo consumido o cuando a Marie se le cayó uno de sus zapatos al suelo por la corrida.

Ahora estaba en una cama, completamente solo, escuchando el ruido de la ducha caer sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que lo volvía loco. No sabía que hacer, si entrar y ducharse con ella o si esperarla desnudo, o a lo mejor era muy apresurado aquello. ¿Y si ya la esperaba con el preservativo puesto? Ya la tenía completamente erguida después de todo. Pero a lo mejor ella se molestaba por haber empezado solo. No sabía ni siquiera como empezar. Su corazón estaba a mil por hora y aceleró a dos mil cuando escuchó el agua de la ducha cesar.

-Aquí viene- Se dijo en voz baja cuando vio la silueta de Marie envolverse con una toalla a través de la puerta de vidrio. Salió mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello y miró sensualmente a Itachi sentado al borde de la cama

-¿No quieres ducharte tu también?.

-No..No, estoy bien así- Titubea él.

-¿No quieres perder mas tiempo verdad?- Comenta sensualmente ella desde la puerta, poniendo a Itachi de mil colores.

Si, quería hacerlo, pero no estaba tan caliente como ella decía.

Su cabeza dolía, la presión lo estaba matando. Iba a acostarse por primera vez con una mujer, una mujer de carne y hueso, una mujer casada, pero eso era un detalle que Itachi no tomó en cuenta, solo le preocupaba el hecho de quedar como un completo idiota.

-Hey, tranquilo- Ronronea Marie en la oreja de Itachi- te enseñaré como tocarme.

Toma una de las manos grandes y tímidas y sin pausa alguna la posa sobre el pecho de ella dejando a Itachi completamente muerto. Era real, era un pecho. No pensaba mucho en el tema, pero si alguna vez se había preguntado como era el cuerpo de una mujer. Ahora lo sabía: Era algodón, algodón dulce y suave como una nube y eso era solo por encima de la toalla. Aún no había visto nada.

-Tócame como mas te guste- Jadea Marie poniéndose de rodillas delante de Itachi encima de la cama- Quiero que me hagas sentir bien. Explora mi cuerpo como mas te guste.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado, como si fuera un cazador silencioso que rodea lentamente a su presa. La tomó por los hombros y la besó, trato de ser cuidadoso ya que la primera vez la había mordido sin querer, lo sabía a pesar de que ella no se quejó. Rozó suavemente sus labios con los de Marie y cuando se sintió con un poco mas de confianza hizo el beso mas apasionado.

Su inexperta boca recorrió todo el cuello de cisne de aquella mujer y luego sus hombros. Inconcientemente su cabeza iba direccionada a los pechos donde se detuvo con miedo.

-No temas, no muerden- Dice ella juguetona acariciando los cabellos negro de su niño.

Al instante, Marie se retira la toalla y la deja fuera de la cama para que no estorbe. Itachi tuvo miedo de mirar pero cuando lo hizo recibió la vista mas hermosa que pudo haber tenido jamás. Sus curvas eran muy pronunciadas, parecían dibujadas por algún artista renacentista, su piel sin ninguna imperfección que la opaque y sus facciones eran delicadas. Sus pechos no eran para nada grandes, pero se veían tan suaves y suculentos que Itachi no pudo resistir. Se tiró encima de ellos y comenzó a besarlos con fiereza, arrancándole así los primeros gemidos de la noche.

-Sí ¡Así!- Imploraba ella revolviendo su cabello como una loca.

Lamió, beso y mordisqueo sus pechos como si fueran el único alimento del planeta y lo disfrutó como nadie. Sentía que su amor crecía con cada caricia pero la verdad era solamente lujuria, lujuria que lo corrompía y lo hacía sentirse en el cielo.

Cuando sintió que quería mas, empezó a bajar cada vez mas abajo hasta llegar al ombligo de la mujer y cuando quiso llegar a sus zonas bajas se detuvo.

-¿Puedo…verdad?

Ella lo contempla con ternura y le da un beso tierno en la frente, como si fueran madre e hijo lo cual hizo que Itachi se ruborizara.

-Hazme lo que quieras- susurró.

Y así lo hizo. La recostó suavemente en la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas. Observó la anatomía femenina de aquella ninfa y cada detalle lo encendía cada vez mas. Completamente depilada, ni un vello por donde se lo vea, labios completamente rosados, parecían virginales aunque era obvio que Marie estaba bastante experimentada. Una pequeña porción de carne que sobresalía le llamó la atención al joven. Se acercó un poco más: rosadito y tierno, parecía una perla y por algún motivo le encantaba verlo. A los pocos segundos se animó a tocarlo, el gemido que salió de la garganta de Marie fue magnífico, hizo eco por todo rincón en el cuarto.

-Perdona- Dice Itachi alejándose un poco de ella- ¿Te lastimé?

Marie se levanta y se acerca gateando a Itachi, lo toma del cuello y lo besa hundiendo su lengua en la cavidad de él, explorando cada rincón de su interior. Él se asusta un poco, pero no tardó mucho en dejarse llevar. Devolvió el beso de forma efusiva mientras sus manos corrían libres por el cuerpo de ella, haciéndola gemir nuevamente pero de formas repetitivas en el odio de Itachi.

En este punto, la cabeza de Itachi comenzó a dar vueltas. Recordar como había descubierto el cuerpo de aquella señorita lo encendía y a la vez lo hacía rabiar. Cada caricia, cada beso, cuando la penetró por primera vez. Las sensaciones que su pene le hacían sentir eran inexplicables.

No quiso recordar aquella estúpida noche mucho tiempo, solo resaltó detalles vergonzosos como sus movimientos y su poca duración, pero más le dio vergüenza el final de aquella noche: allí, estando a punto de acabar. Itachi besa el cuello de Marie y le susurra al odio "Te amo"

Ella no respondió nada, solo le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Su ingenuidad le dio a creer que ella se sentía avergonzada de decirlo, pero que en el fondo lo sentía, sentía el amor. "Idiota de primera" pensó avergonzado y molesto.

Luego se salteo unos cuantos meses de sexo y mentiras hasta el momento donde la verdad evidente le estalló en la cara con furia: Su cumpleaños dieciséis. Itachi fue a uno de sus numerosos encuentros amorosos en un hotelucho barato cerca de la costa. Marie se vestía sin siquiera mirar a Itachi deprimido en al cama. Mientras se ponía las medias can-can, Itachi le habló

-Ayer fue mi cumpleaños- comentó en voz baja.

-¿A si?- Responde Marie con una actitud que reflejaba claramente que no le importaba- ¡Felicidades! Yo te tengo otro anuncio, se acabo. Mi marido y yo nos iremos a Inglaterra.

El que su cumpleaños le haya importado un comino y le hable de esa manera tan agresiva lo estaban matando. Hace un tiempo la notaba distinta, mas odiosa, pero no dijo nada para no molestarla "A lo mejor estaba molesta porque tendría que partir a otro país, porque iban a separarse. Seguro no quería que la despedida sea demasiado dolorosa" Pensó el en ese instante.

-No te vayas- dijo ingenuamente- Quédate aquí ¡Puedes vivir con nosotros!

-¿En la casa de los padres de un niño? ¿Es en serio?- reía Marie- Mira, soy una mujer casada ¿Si? No voy a arriesgar todo lo que logré por un mocoso.

-¡Pero te amo!- Grita Itachi tomando la mano de Marie- Y se que tu también.

De un momento a otro, la madura señora se pone a reír histéricamente, sin importarle que estuviera medio desnuda. Las manos de Itachi temblaron de la impotencia, Su mente y corazón le decían que solo saldrían palabras crueles de la boca de aquella bruja.

-¿Amar? Niño no puedo creer que estés hablando en serio- Marie lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con una actitud de superioridad que lo hacía sentir como una rata- La única razón por la que soporte tus discursos amorosos fue porque eres un Uchiha ¿Sabes lo bien que me hizo sentir en mi interior a uno de los herederos mas importantes de Japón? Encima de que tienes esa hermosa cara, a pesar de ser un inútil en la cama, verte acabar no es desagradable, es más, me enciende y tienes un buen equipo allí abajo. A diferencia del cerdo anciano de mi marido, pero bueno, lo que sea por el dinero ¿No es así?

Ese día lo dejó allí, solo y llorando a mares sin consuelo, incluso le hizo pagar la cuenta del hotel. Nunca más supo que fue de su vida, solo único que supo es que con su partida una gran parte de su corazón se había desintegrado para siempre. Nunca más iba a ilusionarse, nunca mas iban a humillarlo.

En el fondo, Itachi odiaba a las mujeres, las despreciaba. Por las crueldades de una calificó a todas como unas perras. Lo único bueno que le dejó Marie fue el descubrir el mundo adulto, el mundo del sexo. Lo admitía, era pésimo en esa época, pero con el tiempo se había vuelto todo un experto, dejando a las mujeres que tocó adictas a él. Eso si, nunca les prometió nada que no iba a cumplir, nunca le juró amor eterno o una vida juntos, no iba a ser tan cruel de hacerles lo que le hicieron a él. Pero antes de que alguno pudiera ser capaz de decir algo como "Te quiero" o "Te amo", Itachi ya no estaba.

Era una batalla difícil de librar: No quería nada con ninguna hembra, pero a la vez no podía vivir sin el cuerpo de una, no imaginaba su vida sin sexo. Les fascinaba y a la vez les repugnaba, la única que nunca le daría asco era su querida madre.

Su estómago comenzó a revolverse. Sabía que lo que hacía era mal, que no todas las mujeres son zorras, que no todas son tan indecentes, pero no podía evitarlo, no iba a permitir el encariñarse con ninguna mas, no iba a volver a escuchar la risa burlona de una chica.

Del otro lado, Hinata estaba acurrucada en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía a pesar de que la noche anterior no había pegado un ojo. Tal vez era porque tenía la tonta fantasía de que Itachi entraría por la ventana y le haría una y mil cosas.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo- susurra hundiendo mas la cabeza entre sus rodillas- Lo sabía, que no lo había imaginado, él me vio aquella noche ¡Dios, que tonta me siento ahora!

No solo la había espiado, sino que se había atrevido a tocarla a la fuerza. Eso solo lo hacía gente de poca moral, asquerosos abusivos que buscaban mujeres a toda costa y no podía creer que uno de sus modelos a seguir fuera de esa forma.

Comenzó a creer que a lo mejor todos los hombres eran así, todos tenía un lado de maldad, tal como Tamaki o su propio padre que hasta la fecha no le dirigía la palabra. Cada uno de ellos había traicionado su confianza y nunca mas volvió a darles la oportunidad de ello.

Temía que el Uchiha un día le hiciera algo peor, si fue capaz de liberar esa temible fiera lo podría hacer de nuevo. El tema era que, a pesar de que ella decía haberse sentido incomoda aún no lo había denunciado con alguna autoridad, si siquiera dejo que su madre se enterara del asunto. Algo la detenía, algo que le decía que eso no merecía un castigo para Itachi.

-Se veía estresado…- Dijo ella- A lo mejor reacciono de manera inconciente. Él siempre fue tan bueno… Tan educado. No me creo que esa sea su verdadera personalidad. Si hablo con él…

Al instante sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces, tratando de que lo que acababa de decir fuera anulado.

-¿Qué estoy diciendo? Él me tocó y no fue una ilusión mía. Incluso llegó a desnudarme-Se dijo poniendo una tierna carita de enojo- Pero si estuvo mal y estoy conciente de ello ¿Por qué no hice nada?... Siempre fui tan débil, no me extraña que me pasen por encima.

Luego de un rato meditando, llegó a la conclusión de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior estuvo completamente mal y que no había perdón, pero que por ser Itachi no sería tan dura. No le diría a la policía ni a su madre, el secreto moriría entre los dos, pero solo si el juraba no acercársele nunca mas en la vida ya que no lo aguantaría, no podría verlo a los ojos y tratarlo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Bien, creo que es lo mejor- Susurró poniéndose de pié- ¿Estará bien si se lo digo ahora?

Dio unos pasos cortos hacia la ventana de su cuarto. Las cortinas se mecían levemente por una cálida brisa del exterior. Entre el meneo de las telas, llegó a divisar la ventana contigua cerrada como caja fuerte. Dio un paso mas y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pensó- ¡Estás yendo a la casa de tu agresor!

Retrocede un centímetro y mira fijamente la ventana.

-Pero tengo que decirlo lo que pienso- Habló para si misma- Es una buena oportunidad para sacar valor.

Da un pasito corto hacia delante y vuelve a frenar la marcha.

-Esto no es cualquier cosa, podría atacarme de nuevo. Estoy siendo muy poco prudente.

Era una típica escena cómica de serie anime. Hinata hablando sola, debatiendo en la oscuridad si debía hablar con Itachi o no.

El riesgo era muy alto, a pesar de estar a nada de su hogar, él era mucho mas grande y fuerte que ella, un mal movimiento y concretaría lo que dejó pendiente ayer. Aún así, algo le decía que hable con Itachi.

-Quiero escucharlo…- Dijo inconcientemente corriendo la cortina de par en par, dejando el camino libre.

Agudizó un poco la vista para ver entre las cortinas de Itachi: totalmente oscuro. A lo mejor no había nadie en la casa y eso alivió un poco a Hinata, pero aún así tenía esa vos en la cabeza que le ordenaba al menos intentar.

-No pierdo nada… tocando solo una vez- se susurró así misma mientras extendía su brazo.

La distancia no era nada, podía tocar el vidrio de su vecino sin necesidad de estirarse o ponerse en una posición peligrosa. Cerró los ojos, meditó un par de segundos, hizo con su delicada mano un puño y con este dio dos golpecitos en el frío cristal.

El moreno no podía conciliar el sueño, el pensar en tantas estupideces le estaban provocando dolor de cabeza y de los fuertes. Esto empeoró cuando escuchó unos imperceptibles golpes que retumbaron en el eco de su cuarto. Primero pensó que eran a la puerta, algún molesto habitante que tenía ganas de presentarse y darle la bienvenida al barrio, ya había estado allí un par de días y no le llegaban de llover. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquel golpe venía de a escasos centímetros de él. Sonrió levemente de lado pero al instante cambio su expresión debido a su creciente dolor de cabeza.

-Justo hoy tenía que ser…- Se quejó levantándose de mala y caminando hacia la ventana.

Paso medio minuto de puro silencio en el que Hinata creyó que la casa estaba deshabitada cuando la cortina plástica se levanta de repente dejando ver el magnífico torso Uchiha en primer plano. El sonrojo de la morena fue inmediato.

Itachi trata de poner su mejor sonrisa inocente a pesar de la migraña y abre el cristal de la ventana.

-Buenas noches, señorita. ¿A que se debe el honor?- Pregunta en un tono erótico.

No sabía si desmayarse, responder o salir corriendo. Ya ese recibimiento le dio muy mala espina, pero aún así no retrocedió, solo se quedo allí parada, admirando el torso desnudo de su amigo de la infancia. Aunque sonara raro, esa era la primera vez que veía un hombre en ese estado. Gotas de sudor recorrían sus abdominales y, a pesar de que lo intentaba, Itachi no dejaba de suspirar debido al calor.

Hinata intentó hablar, pero de la vergüenza no podía liberar palabra de su cuerpo, solo podía mirarlo fijamente y temblar como un cachorro mojado.

-Mis ojos están arriba- Dice de forma juguetona el Uchiha provocándole un nerviosismo mayor a Hinata.

La pobre joven no pudo evitar sentirse idiota y pervertida al escuchar que parecía una pervertida por mirarlo de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Yo…Yo…- Tartamudea Hinata tratando de desviar la mirada de los ojos de Itachi- ¿Podemos hablar?

Itachi la mira algo sorprendido, aunque había predicho que ella vendría a él tarde o temprano no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y menos que tuviera tanta determinación.

La observó detenidamente, vestida con un conjunto de pijama de pantalón largo y una camisa que era varios talles más grandes que el de ella. Nada atractivo, pero esa cara inocente y sonrojada invitaba a cualquiera a querer buscar que tipo de cuerpo se escondía debajo de esas ropas.

-Claro que podemos hablar- Respondió finalmente Itachi tratante de despejar de su mente sus típicos pensamientos lujurioso- Pasa.

Itachi tiende su mano repentinamente, haciendo que Hinata diera un salto corto del susto. A pesar de que había tocado a su ventana no esperaba tener que pasar a su casa, con hablar a la distancia ella se conformaba, se sentía mas cómoda.

-¿Pasa algo?- Dice Itachi al ver que Hinata no se movía ni un centímetro.

-Es que… No quiero…- Tartamudea ella jugando con sus dedos- Hablemos por aquí… No será mucho tiempo…

Itachi suspira algo fastidiado y se acomoda el cabello para atrás.

-Mira, tienes derecho a desconfiar, pero una conversación así no puede darse a los gritos- Dice lo mas calmado posible ya que el dolor de cabeza estaba prácticamente matándolo- Diez minutos máximo. Vamos, pasa.

Su mano se acerca al cuerpo de Hinata con mas firmeza y espera a que ella el corresponda. La joven se quedo mirando aquella robusta extremidad y pensó un rato.

_-Ya llegué hasta aquí… - _Se dijo para sus adentros estrechando su mano con la de Itachi.

En un instante, Itachi tiró de la mano de Hinata y la obligó a impulsarse hacia delante, haciendo que cruzara de un solo salto a la casa del Uchiha. Apenas uno de sus pálidos pies toco el suelo, Hinata tropieza y cae por inercia en el pecho sudoroso de su compañero. En solo un segundo de contacto ella pudo sentir su corazón latir y el calor de su cuerpo el cual la hizo hervir.

-¿Cómoda?- Vuelve a bromear Itachi al ver que Hinata no se movía.

-¿¡Eh!?... ¡N…No es lo que crees!- Se excusa Hinata alejándose repentinamente de Itachi- Mi pie… Solo me dolía el pie por el golpe.

-Tranquila- Dice Itachi poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella- No dije que me molestara. Y lamento mi aspecto, como notarás, hace calor.

Tenía razón hacía calor y ella vestida de monja, pero igual no estaba en sus planes cambiar de ropa.

Itachi camina hacia su cama y se sienta apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y colocando sus manos en su frente, masajeando dicha área con mucha fuerza tratando de calmar los persistentes e inoportunos dolores.

-Bien, hablemos- Dice finalmente Itachi luego de un momento de silencio en el que Hinata no paraba de temblar.

Ella dio un saltito al escuchar la voz gruesa de Itachi, la vos de su atacante. Su corazón estaba dando saltos sin parar y sus piernas casi no le respondían, el solo escucharlo hablar la desmoronó, su valentía se había dispersado con solo escucharlo otra vez. Pero si no iba a hablar ¿Qué mas iba a hacer? Tomó aire profundamente y trato de ordenar bien las palabras para darle mas firmeza a lo que tenía que decir.

-Quiero saber porque me trató de esa forma- Dice finalmente la primogénita Hyuga.

Itachi alza la cabeza y arquea una ceja al escuchar como se refería a él ¿Desde cuando lo trataba de usted? No estaba tan viejo como su documentación lo ponía.

-Lo admito, fui muy lejos- Se disculpó molesto- Pero tu estabas allí, descontrolada y gritando estupideces de ti, no sabía como callarte- Hinata se sonroja de la vergüenza ¿Tan molesta se tornaba cuando lloraba?- La verdad, pensaba esperar mas tiempo antes de poder besarte.

-¿Esperar? ¿Estaba premeditado?

Itachi empieza a salirse de sus cabales. Ya de por si no estaba de buen humor y ahora venía esa niña a inundarlo de preguntas que no necesitaban respuesta.

-¡Te lo dije ayer! Sí estaba premeditado y cualquier otro también lo hubiera hecho- El tono de voz grueso y alto de Itachi asustó a la pobre Hyuga, sacudiéndola levemente- Yo… Lo lamento, no estoy de muy buen humor hoy.

Hinata empieza a retroceder levemente. Aunque sus pasos no la conducían a ninguna salida del cuarto, su cuerpo actuaba por si solo, queriéndola alejar de aquel hombre que la estaba espantando cada momento mas.

-Mira, se que cualquiera definiría lo que hice como un intento de violación, pero nunca te haría algo así, te respeto a ti y a tu familia- Dice itachi al notar en miedo en aquellos hermosos ojos perla.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me hizo aquellas cosas?- Volvió a preguntar Hinata- Nunca esperé algo así de su parte…

-Te lo dije ¡No sabía que mas hacer!- Repite Itachi con un poco de desesperación- Yo solo quiero ayudarte, quiero cumplir mi promesa con Miko, que vuelvas a tener una vida normal, pero tu me superas- Dice Itachi agarrándose la cabeza.

-Yo… ¡Yo no necesito ayuda!- Alza la voz Hinata tratando de sonar molesta- Ya dejen de tratarme con si tuviera problemas.

-¡Si que los tienes!- Itachi se levanta de la cama, asustando a Hinata nuevamente y sacando de su cuerpo la poca pizca de calor que tenía- Y creí que iba a poder solucionártelos, pero no puedo. Al menos no como esperaba hacerlo.

Hay una pausa silenciosa en el medio. Itachi baja la cabeza y comienza a jadear como un perro rabioso, las gotas de sudor emergen con fuerza de sus poros y uno podría jurar que podía ver su cráneo latir, toda una figura espectral, pero atractiva. De repente, comienza a caminar lentamente hacía Hinata la cual no podía mover ni un músculo. Cuando ya estuvo a escasos milímetros de ella, la toma entre sus brazos y se mantiene así sin decir nada. Hinata alza la cabeza sorprendida y al instante Itachi acerca su rostro a ella, apoyando su frente con la suya.

-_Tiene fiebre…-_ Pensó al sentir el calor de la frente de Itachi mientras su rostro se tornaba en un color carmesí.

-No soy psicólogo, no se dar consejos, no se nada que una persona normal sabe- Dice de repente el Uchiha apretando con mas fuerza a Hinata contra él- Solo sé como manejar negocios y como hacer enloquecer a una mujer en la cama- La pequeña se avergüenza al escucharlo hablar de esa forma- Sonará atrevido, una tonta excusa que pondría un desquiciado a una niña de primaria pero todo lo que te hice ayer. Cuando toco a una mujer, cuando admiro su cuerpo, puedo notar como toman confianza como comienzan a amar su cuerpo porque ven las reacciones que pueden provocar en mi. Se mueven con mas determinación, hacen cosas inimaginables sin pudor alguno.

-¡Espera!- Grita Hinata alejando a Itachi de ella- ¿Quieres decir que tu idea para ayudarme es llevarme a la cama?

-¡No! ¡O si! Ya ni se que estoy pensando- Dice Itachi agarrándose por enésima vez la frente- No me acostaría contigo, no sería capaz. Llegaré hasta donde tú quieras llegar, pero si necesito intimar contigo, ir poco a poco, solo…

-¡No!- Grita Hinata con furia y miedo- No soy tan idiota como creen. No te dejaré hacerlo.

Quiso irse de la casa, cruzar la ventana hacia su cuarto y llamar a la policía, pero Itachi la detiene apenas comenzó a alejar se de él. Hay forcejeo y golpes débiles por parte de Hinata para tratar de sacarse de encima a su agresor, pero este no la dejaba ir, al menos no hasta que lo escuchara.

-Hinata basta- Dice Itachi lo mas calmado que puede mientras logra tomarla de ambas muñecas- Estas malinterpretándome ¡No quiero abusar de ti!

-¡Claro que entendí!- Dice ella mientras seguía forcejeando- Dejame ir ¡Déjame ir!

-¡Dime que sentiste aquella noche!- Grita Itachi repentinamente.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Ya suéltame!- Hinata comienza a llorar, creyendo que su idea de querer hablar pacíficamente fue una estupidez y que Itachi estaba completamente desquiciado- Me sentí mal… horrible…- Empieza a lloriquear.

Hinata deja de poner resistencia, pensando que si menos se oponía menos lastimada saldría. Apenas soltaron sus muñecas, llevó sus manos a sus ojos cristalinos y lloró. Itachi se acercó a ella y para la sorpresa de la chica este vuelve a abrazarla y esta vez con mas fuerza.

-No llores mas- Dice calmadamente- Y no me mientas… Te sentí entre mis manos, sentí tu corazón, vi tu miradita llena de miedo y pasión. Dime la verdad, solo esta vez.

Hinata no puede contener las lágrimas, el horror la estaba invadiendo por el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, como dando por sentado que de allí solo saldría desvirgada. Tomó aire y habló, dijo todo lo que sintió aquella noche pensando que era lo mismo quedarse callada o no.

-Me sentí invadida, que alguien mas estaba manejándome a su antojo. No sabía que iba a suceder, estaba asustada, como ahora- La voz de Hinata comienza a hacerse mas baja y lenta- Pero a la vez me sentí rara, una sensación que nacía en mi estómago, como mariposas revoloteando por los nervios. Extrañamente, no me molestó lo que estabas haciendo hasta que llegué a mi casa- Ella comienza a abrir los ojos, como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo y sorprendente- Me sentí pervertida… y eso no me desagradó en lo mas mínimo.

Itachi se aleja de ella, la toma por los hombros delicadamente y la obliga a alzar la mirada, a encontrarse con aquellos profundos ojos negros.

-Lo entendiste…- Dice finalmente Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa- No quiero abusar de ti, no pretendo apoderarme de tu primera vez y menos sin tu consentimiento. Lo admito, tienes un cuerpo y un rostro que me pueden hacer enloquecer, pero lo único que quiero es que entiendas mi mundo- Itachi hace una pequeña pausa, acaricia la mejilla de Hinata con el dedo pulgar y se regocija al ver un sonrojo en ella- Soy un pervertido que de lo que mas sabe es de mujeres. Se que hacer para que una mujer se torne pasiva o agresiva, se muy bien que es lo que me gusta en la cama, conozco los puntos de mi cuerpo que me derriten y no tengo miedo en explorar el cuerpo de otra mujer para buscar esas mismas zonas. Así como tengo esa confianza en mi cama, más confianza tengo en el mundo real, siento que nada puede detenerme… Soy libre.

Una chispa se posa en los ojos negros de Itachi, todo su cuerpo parecía brillar como oro y sus palabras eran como miel ante los odios de Hinata, la cual no estaba ya asustada ni enojada, sino sorprendida. Había llegado a comprender la propuesta de Itachi y, a la vez, había tomado su decisión.

-Yo también quiero ser libre- Dijo ella casi sin querer.

No sabía que sería de ella de ahora en adelante, solo sabía que se estaba metiendo en un mundo lujurioso, clandestino, sucio y adulto y que no estaba asustada. Es mas, estaba deseosa de recorrerlo. No por pervertida o mente sucia, sino porque quería ser como el Itachi que estaba admirando ahora, uno que no le temía a nada y a nadie, que con un par de movimientos precisos ya había convencido a una chica de dieciocho años de aceptar una propuesta de la que cualquier persona desconfiaría. Y mientras él cumpliera su parte de parar cuando ella lo pidiera, nada podía salir mal.

-Es un trato entonces- Dice Itachi con una voz sensual.

En ese instante, él la toma de la barbilla y le da un dulce beso, sellando su indecente pacto de dos.

* * *

El capitulón se vino bastante largo ¿Verdad? Bueno, la verdad creo que iba a ser mas largo, mas que nada porque la última parte la escribí a las apuradas (Espero no decepcionar o enojar a algunos con eso) La verdad me tarde en subir el capítulo y es porque estoy entrando en época de examen, donde si no estoy estudiando tengo que escribir la novela. No se si alguno se habrá preguntado algo sobre la autora, pero bueno aquí van algunos datos: Tengo 18 años (No se si alguno lo habrá notado) y tendría que haber terminado el secundario PERO NO, todavía lucho con las últimas materias que me faltan para tener mi título. No se si en todos los países es igual, pero yo sin ese título no puedo hacer nada, ni trabajar juntando basura. No son muchas materias pero tampoco son fáciles, en verdad no siento que me cuesten, el tema es que cada una requiere tiempo el cual siento que me falta y por ese motivo no voy a escribir por unas cuantas semanas, creo que ni siquiera tocaré la computadora. Lo lamento si molesta a algunos esto, pero otra cosa no puedo hacer al respecto, calculo que podría empezar a retomar esto en unas 3 semanas, máximo un mes y la actualización en un mes y medio… Es demasiado tiempo, lo se y el que este disgustado puede dejar de leer la historia, créanme que no es motivo de ofensa para mi y juro que no es excusa y que no voy a abandonar esto que es un proyecto que tengo en mente desde hace tiempo y que en serio me entusiasma.

Espero que hayan disfrutado esto y espero verlos en un mes. Una vez mas, disculpen las molestias y que tengan buen día.


	5. Chapter 5

Eran ya casi las dos de la mañana, no paraba de mecerse de un lado al otro inquieto por el calor, los mosquitos y los pensamientos en su mente.

-¡Mierda! Y mañana toca escuela para colmo…-Susurró el azabache acompañado de una mirada de ira- Odio las noches de insomnio. Esta es tu culpa, Itachi.

Sasuke, luego de un leve pataleo, quedo boca arriba mirando el techo blanco inmaculado, pasó su mano por su frente para limpiar las muchas gotas de sudor posadas en ella y comenzó a hacer memoria, a invocar en sus pensamientos al antiguo y torpe hermano mayor que no se atrevía ni a maldecir.

La nostalgia invadió su ser cuando recordó como Itachi a menudo dejaba caer lo que tenía en mano por su torpeza, o como se ponía nervioso al momento en que le presentaban gente nueva, como compraba regalitos para la chica a la que quería confesarle su amor pero al final se arrepentía. Un Itachi tímido y reservado, pero alegre y puro de corazón. Esa mujer, esa maldita y asquerosa mujer lo había cambiado.

Aún lo recordaba, aquella noche en que escuchó los gritos de su padre, regañando a Itachi por salirse de la fiesta de beneficencia y llegando a altas horas de la madrugada.

-Vamos, amor. Es un adolescente, no deberíamos haberlo llevado a una fiesta de viejos- Decía Mikoto poniendo una mano en el hombro de su primogénito- No vuelvas a hacernos esto hijo, nos tenías muy preocupados, por suerte no terminamos llamando a la policía. La próxima vez avisa, sabes que no nos enfadaremos.

-Sí mamá, lo lamento de verdad. No se va a volver a repetir- Responde Itachi formalmente.

Fugaku se tranquiliza un poco al ver que su hijo entendía el susto por el que los había echo pasar, así que dejó de dirigirse a Itachi a los gritos. Aclaro su vos, tosió y mirando fijamente los ojos negros del recién llegado dijo "Ve a la cama ahora y duerme bien. Mañana hablaremos mejor el asunto" como últimas palabras de la conversación.

Un inocente y medio soñoliento Sasuke de once años miraba el regaño desde el piso superior a través de los barrotes, procurando no hacer ruido para no ser detectado. Al notar que Itachi subía las escaleras, corrió con furia a su alcoba, pensando que lo regañarían a el también por no estar en la cama y por escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Sin prender la luz de la habitación, trato de adivinar el camino a su cama sin chocar con algún juguete o mueble y cuando llegó a ella de un salto se metió entre las sábanas. Al instante, pudo escuchar unos pasos dentro de su cuarto. Sasuke cierra sus ojos para simular que estaba dormido.

-Se que estás despierto- La voz armoniosa de Itachi lo tranquiliza un poco- Lo lamento, por mi culpa, los gritos de papá te despertaron.

-No importa, no podía dormir de todos modos. Estaba preocupado- Dice Sasuke sentándose en la cama y viendo el rostro de su hermano mayor con la poca luz lunar que entraba de la ventana.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?- Pregunta con una sonrisa infantil Itachi.

-¡Claro! Siempre que quieras- Sasuke se mueve para un costado, dejándole un generoso espacio en la cama.

Itachi se sienta al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda por unos segundos a su hermanito mientras se sacaba los zapatos. Deja estos a un lado, estira los brazos para arriba hasta escuchar tronar su espalda y por fin recuesta su pesado cuerpo en el colchón.

-¿Fuiste a divertirte como dijo mamá?- Pregunta algo emocionado Sasuke poniéndose de costado, mirando la cara de radiante de Itachi.

-Algo así…- Susurra Itachi-Sasuke, este es un secreto entre solo tu y yo: Salí con una señorita.

-¿Una niña? ¿Te agradan?- reacciona Sasuke algo impactado- Todas en mi salón son molestas, no les gusta jugar al balón o a las luchas y hay algunas que me regalan chocolates y dicen que les gusto, pero a mi no me gustan ellas.

-A esta niña yo le gusto- responde ilusionado Itachi- Y ella me gusta a mi, por eso estoy tan contento. Creo que estoy enamorado…

Esa noche, Sasuke se durmió con el sonido de la canción lenta y armoniosa que tarareaba Itachi en honor a su amada. En cierta forma no le gustó que una chica "lavara el cerebro" de su hermano mayor, pero por el otro estaba mas que feliz de la cara de felicidad de Itachi y si él era feliz, Sasuke también.

Los cambios en la vida del enamorado fueron inmediatos, su celular no paraba de sonar y la mayoría eran mensajes de ella. Cuando lo llamaba, Itachi se ponía sus mejores ropas y salía en su encuentro. Al principio, fue todo felicidad, pero semanas mas tarde Sasuke comenzó a molestarse de que ya no tuviera compañero de juegos. Eso era lo de menos: el dinero que recibía Itachi todos los meses de sus padres se iba en ella, cada centavo, ya sean regalos, comida, bebida o sino los hoteles transitorios. A pesar de su corta edad, Sasuke se daba cuenta de que no era justo que gastara tal cantidad de dinero en ella y que Itachi nunca trajera regalos por parte de Marie.

-¿En que diablos gastas todo el dinero que te damos? ¡No puede ser que ni para comprar tus almuerzos en la escuela tengas!- Grito eufórico Fugaku un día.

-Estoy saliendo más con mis amigos, eso es todo- Respondió Itachi esquivando la mirada acusadora de su padre.

-¿Y tu les invitas todo? Siempre vuelves sin un solo centavo. A no ser que nos estés mintiendo y el dinero se vaya en otras cosas.

-Querido ¿Qué quieres decir?- Dice preocupada Mikoto.

El corazón de Itachi dio un salto ¿Acaso lo había descubierto? Dios quiera que no, porque si sabían que se veía con una mujer, una mujer casada, seria su ruina. Nunca mas podría verla y la familia quedaría manchada por la vergüenza y la deshonra.

-No lo se, es joven- dice Fugaku mas serio que nunca- Y como todo joven siempre quieren usar la excusa de "Solo se vive una vez" para experimentar con sustancias…

Itachi se tranquiliza, solo hablaba de las drogas y de eso no era culpable.

-Te críe para que seas alguien de bien, no para que andes tirado en las calles y tirando el dinero en cosas como alcohol o estimulantes. Si estoy equivocado, discúlpame. Si digo la verdad, mas vale que me lo digas ahora, antes de que me entere de otro y te muela a golpes.

-No y nunca lo haré- Responde de inmediato Itachi con firmeza- discúlpenme por haber sido desconsiderado con el dinero, controlaré mis gastos. Lo prometo.

Con la misma seguridad, Itachi se retira del lugar. Al igual que la última vez, Sasuke escuchó todo desde el piso de arriba, pero en esa ocasión el no quería pasar desapercibido, quería meterse en el medio y gritar "Itachi gasta todo su dinero en una mala mujer que no le da regalos tan lindos como los de él. No lo quiere" Pero prometió cerrar la boca y así se quedo.

Itachi sube al piso superior y mira a su hermanito a gatas con las manos aferradas a los barrotes, observando a sus padres con cara de preocupación y discutiendo en voz baja lo sucedido.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe al amor de mi vida?- Dice Itachi cortando la concentración de Sasuke.

El pequeño no se emociono ni tampoco mostró signos de exaltación, sinceramente no quería verla, una señorita que hacía que su hermano peleara con sus padres no era buena para nada. Aún así, se puso de pié y mirando a los ojos negros de Itachi escondidos entre los cabellos de su fleco respondió con un corto e inexpresivo "sí".

El Uchiha mayor saca su confiable móvil del bolsillo y se pone a revisar la carpeta donde se guardaban las fotos de su cámara con emoción, sin darse cuenta de lo poco animado que estaba Sasuke.

-Seguro te gustará, es toda una belleza. Tanto que tendrás ganas de buscar una niña igual en tu salón- Sasuke suspira desganado- Espero que te guste, me costó una vida sacarle una foto, se ve que no le gustan mucho. Esta se la tomé cuando estaba desprevenida.

Sus ojitos azabaches se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiera visto lo mas horrible del mundo. Observa a la madura mujer en la pantalla, vestida con una camisa sin mangas color blanco y pantalones cortos negros, sostenidos con un cinto dorado. Unos lentes enormes y negros trataban de ocultar su identidad, pero era fácil adivinar quien era, aún para Sasuke.

-Se… Se parece a Marie Fuuto- Balbucea ingenuamente Sasuke tratando de convencerse a si mismo que se equivocaba.

-Al igual que antes, te pido que guardes el secreto hermano. Ella es Marie Fuuto y es la mujer con la que un día deseo casarme- Confirma Itachi.

En este punto, los recuerdos están algo desordenados. Sasuke recordaba haber gritado, haber jalado de las ropas de su hermano y recuerda haber terminado llorando sobre su regazo al final y los dedos de su hermano mayor acariciando sus cabellos consolándolo.

-Ella es mayor… Ella esta casada… Mamá dice que es mala mujer, que es falsa y mentirosa… Itachi, no por favor… Dile a papá, que la culpa es de ella y a ti no te regañarán mas- Lloriqueaba Sasuke con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Itachi- no diré nada, Sasuke no dirá nada. Pero no tienes que hacerlo nunca más.

-Algún día te la presentaré, a ti y a nuestros padres como mi novia oficial, cuando se divorcie de su horrible marido- Dice sereno Itachi, ignorando por completo la suplica de Sasuke- Y verás que es una mujer maravillosa.

Sasuke llora más fuerte, mojando por completo la playera de Itachi. A pesar de que era demasiado joven era muy maduro, sabía perfectamente que eso estaba mal por muchas razones, la principal y la que mas le importaba a Sasuke era que Marie Fuuto era una arpía. Lo sabía porque su madre lo llevaba a fiestas de té donde hablaban mal de ella, comentaban sus fechorías y sobre sus poderes de seducción los cuales usaba en jóvenes y viejos. No era bueno confiar en chismes, pero Sasuke lo confirmó por si mismo en la beneficencia, cuando la vio seduciendo con su prominente escote a un camarero cerca de los baños.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era bajar las escaleras y decirle la verdad a los adultos de la casa para que entren en acción y hagan entender a Itachi por las buenas o por las malas la estupidez que estaba haciendo. No pudo, había prometido no decir nada y como caballero que era no lo haría. Confío en que un día su hermano se levante de la cama y diga "No quiero verla nunca más en la vida", pero esos nunca pasó.

Las semanas corrieron como el curso de un río embravecido e Itachi se ausentaba casi todas las tardes de su casa para reencontrarse con la que tenía su corazón y aunque simulaba con sus rasgos faciales estar feliz y dichoso de ver a Marie, en su interior un vacío se hacía cada vez más profundo que solo Sasuke notaba, hasta hubo ocasiones en que lo escuchaba llorar en secreto. Todo porque se estaba dando cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo no era amor, ellos no eran una pareja normal. No salían por helados, no caminaban tomados de la mano, no veían películas juntos, no se escuchaban ni se abrazaban con ternura, solo se encontraban entre las sábanas y a lo sumo bebían algo de alcohol. A lo mejor Itachi lo sabía de siempre, solo que no quería admitir que su primera mujer fue una cualquiera que lo usaba para darse placer.

-Hija de perra… ¡Hija de perra!- Gritaba colérico Itachi en su alcoba mientras golpeaba la pared dejando un pequeño surcos en ella los cuales mancho de la poca sangre que brotaba de sus nudillos.

Itachi acababa de llegar a la casa, sus padres no estaban, solo el pequeño Sasuke, el cual miraba a su hermano auto torturarse en la oscuridad de la noche. El celular de este yacía en el suelo completamente destruido. A lo mejor ella le mando un mensaje que le desagradó o por ahí fue una llamada, tal vez había terminado y en vez de eliminar su número, su foto y todo lo relacionado con Marie prefirió destruir el aparato que ya había sido manchado con sus mensajes falsos de amor. Prefirió no preguntar, para no poner a Itachi en una situación incomoda, haciéndolo hablar de cosas que seguro quería olvidar.

El cambio fue notorio luego de eso, Itachi no salía de su cuarto si no era para ir al baño o buscar algo de comer. Fugaku y Mikoto no lo notaron al estar de viaje en viaje por esas fechas. Solo quedaban Itachi, Sasuke y la poca servidumbre de la casa.

-Tengo que ir a la escuela- Dice un día Sasuke a la puerta de Itachi, la cual estaba la mayor parte del día cerrada. Solo podían escucharse los ruidos de los videojuegos que indicaban que estaba despierto- Si estás de humor, podemos ir por helado. Hay un almendrado que me recomendó Naruto que venden frente al parque y me gustaría que lo probemos juntos…-No hay respuesta alguna- Solo intentemos salir, solo por hoy hermano. Bueno, eso era todo. Nos vemos en la tarde. Te quiero…

Si hubiera sabido lo que ese día pasaría, seguro no habría dejado a Itachi solo. Eran las tres de la tarde, el pequeño Uchiha estaba hambriento y deseoso por ver a su hermano de pie y dispuesto a volver a ver la luz del sol. En vez de eso, solo encontró la casa a oscuras y sin ninguna micaza o mayordomo a la vista, mucho menos Itachi.

-¡Hola! ¡Estoy en casa!- Grita Sasuke mientras deja su mochila en el sofá de la sala- ¡Señor Wataru! ¿Alguien?

Nada, solo el silencio. Sasuke se queda de pié junto a la escalera preguntándose donde rayos estaba todo el mundo y de repente, cortando con sus pensamientos, una gota de agua importante cae en su cabeza empapándolo muy levemente.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Goteras?- Dice Sasuke mientras se frotaba la zona húmeda y miraba para arriba.

El agua no venía de alguna grieta en el techo, sino del suelo del segundo piso: algo se había derramado. Extrañado subió las escaleras y al instante, pudo ver una bandeja de plata en el suelo junto con una jarra de vidrio completamente destruida.

Sasuke se asustó, pensó que alguien había penetrado en su casa aprovechando la ausencia de los dueños y atacó a los que estaban dentro. En medio del terror y la desesperación, se escucha un ruido, un minúsculo ruido proveniente del cuarto de Itachi, como si alguien estuviera arrastrando un mueble pesado. Temblando del miedo, el inocente niño tomo el vidrio mas grande del suelo y lo empuño como arma en su manito. Camino lenta y sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer sonido alguno, pero podía sentir su corazón palpitar con tal fuerza que hacía eco en la casa.

Llega a la puerta entreabierta, acerca su cuerpo y escucha atentamente sin ver adentro.

-Quédate quieta…-fue un susurro el cual Sasuke entendió por completo- ¡Dije que te quedaras quieta!

Nadie responde, solo se escuchaba el sollozo de una mujer, una de las empleadas mas jóvenes de la casa: Mai. Eso era todo: el asustado Uchiha abre la puerta sorpresivamente y entra dispuesto a atacar al dueño de esa horrible voz que sometía a la pobre mucama… Nunca espero que el atacante fuera su propio hermano mayor.

Al parecer, había llegado al límite, se sentía ahogado y repleto de ira la cual quería descargar. Pero al parecer la pared ya no era un buen consuelo, quería que alguien mas sufriera. Mandó a todos los empleados fuera de la casa, dijo que quería discutir temas domésticos con la pobre Mai. Dos horas fueron las que se quedaron solos, antes de que Sasuke llegara, en las cuales la violó sin parar.

La tenía atada de las muñecas con una de sus corbatas, aún tenía su traje de mucama puesto, algo rasgado y maltratado. Itachi le había arrancado la ropa interior, dejando sus pechos libres y su entrada completamente indefensa. Sus lágrimas recorrían su joven rostro y sus piernas temblaban, ya no tenía fuerza si quiera para gritar.

Sasuke miró perplejo la escena mientras sus ojos se humedecían al instante, su notoria presencia no había frenado al salvaje adolescente. Observó el cuerpo delgado y golpeado de Mai y el sudoroso torso desnudo de Itachi, el cual estaba completamente arañado.

-Itachi…- Dijo Sasuke, pero el mencionado no paró, ni siquiera desvió la mirada de su objetivo.

El Uchiha menor estaba contemplando una escena de sexo sin censura alguna, podía ver el miembro de Itachi salir y entrar en la estrecha cavidad de ella y sin ningún tipo de protección. Ambos podían sentir el calor del otro sin restricciones, pero ninguno disfrutaba en lo absoluto.

De repente, Mai arquea la espalda y jadea con mas fuerza mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban cada vez mas. Sasuke se asusta pensando que estaba muriendo, pero Itachi se pone furioso.

-¿Otra vez?- Grita sin control- Es la cuarta vez y yo todavía no pude llegar. No sirves, ninguna sirve, todas son unas mentirosas- Las palabras de Itachi la hacen llorar mas- ¡DEJA DE LLORAR Y HAZLO BIEN!

Itachi levanta su brazo, listo para golpear la cara de la chica, cuando Sasuke salta encima de el y se cuelga de si muñeca tratando de detenerlo con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-¡Itachi, escúchame! ¡Itachi!- Sasuke grita y llora pero nada cambia, Itachi seguía con deseos de golpear a la mucama.

-¡Vete de aquí, mocoso de mierda!- Itachi sacude su gran brazo y se saca de encima a Sasuke para luego empujarlo- La haré entender… ¡Por las buenas o por las malas entenderá que debe obedecerme!

No llegó a tocar la mejilla de Mai, Sasuke en un movimiento reflejo se pone de pie y clava el vidrio en el costado de Itachi, el cual queda inmóvil al instante.

-Perdón… Perdón…- Comienza a llorar Sasuke mientras sus manos, aún sujetas a su arma se manchan de sangre- Perdóname Itachi…

La muchacha se separa de Itachi e intenta ponerse de pie, pero por la poca fuerza que le quedaba cae al suelo rendida. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gatear lentamente a la puerta, dejando atrás a Sasuke con su hermano mayor.

-No tenía mas opción… te pondrás bien. Lo juró…- susurraba Sasuke hundiendo se cabeza en el hombro de Itachi, aún sin soltar el vidrio.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué hice?- Dice Itachi mirándose las manos, sin quejarse de la importante herida que le habían echo hace pocos segundos- La violé... Soy un monstruo… Mátame Sasuke, no puedo vivir así… ¡Mátame!

Y así, Itachi se pone a llorar, como si fuera un niño de cinco años mientras Sasuke lo contenía entre sus pequeños brazos.

Mai toma un teléfono inalámbrico de la planta baja dispuesta a denunciar lo sucedido. Mientras marcaba, subió las escaleras con una escoba en mano dispuesta a atacar a su violador y sacar al señorito Sasuke de allí. Cuando entró a la habitación, la imagen completamente destruida de Itachi la hizo cambiar completamente de actitud, es mas, creía verlo mas deshecho que ella. Era una criatura completamente miserable a simple vista, tan así que creía que golpearlo era demasiado.

-Policia ¿En que puedo servirle?- se escucha del teléfono.

Sasuke levanta la mirada asustado, sabiendo que la todo se había acabado.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?- El teléfono vuelve a sonar- Respondan por favor.

-Ne…necesito una ambulancia. Hubo un accidente.

Mai le dice a la policía que un accidente doméstico provocó la herida del señor Itachi, miente para la sorpresa de los dos hermanos. Pide a Sasuke compostura y que acompañe al herido en la ambulancia, si preguntaban por ella debía decir que fue a buscar al resto de la familia. Según, ella no podían verla en ese estado o sino sospecharían.

Esa fue la anteúltima vez que la vió de nuevo, la última fue cuando la observó como tomaba sus cosas y se iba de la casa. Dijo al matrimonio Uchiha que se sentía responsable del accidente y que no tenía el valor de ver a Itachi a la cara luego de poner en riesgo su vida. No pusieron oposición alguna.

-Se que no quieres que me vaya- Dijo Mai con una sonrisa algo forzada acariciando la mejilla del infante- pero ya no podré perdonarle nunca más, y suficiente que con todo el pesar de mi alma no lo denuncie. Si pudieras hacerme un favor ¿Sí? : Cuida a tu hermano mayor. Es difícil decir esto para mi, pero es un buen niño y alguien corrompió su corazón. Es una carga muy grande, pero se que su voluntad será fuerte y lo guiará por buen camino…

-¿¡Como esperas que corrija semejante imbecil!?- Grita Sasuke sacando aquellos espantosos recuerdos de su cabeza.

El azabache hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no escupir todos esos años en la cara de su predecesor, pero lo que le hizo detenerse y aceptarlo de nuevo como su familia fueron la promesa a Mai y la lastima que le tenía a la mentalidad podrida de su hermano.

-De un violador, paso a ser un playboy con cara de ángel. Aún no se como le dirijo la palabra- refunfuña Sasuke sentándose al borde de su cama- Hice tanto para mantenerlo alejado de una mujer, que no pase con ellas el suficiente tiempo como para tomarles odio. Suele perder el control con ellas y mientras mas las conoce, mas falsas y mentirosas las ve. Si esta mocosa se encariña con él… esto terminará muy mal.

En otro lado, los labios de Hinata se derretían con el simple roce del aliento de Itachi. En su mente, sentía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, ella no quería mentir, no quería el pasar sus días yendo a la casa de su vecino y menos para hacer cosas para las que no se sentía lista. Varias advertencias cruzaban en sus pensamientos pero aún así, la seguridad de ese hombre le hacían creer que esta niñería harían cambios en ella, cambios que necesitaba. Ahora mismo sentía algo, se sentía única en el mundo porque el joven mas bello jamás visto estaba manejando su boca como nunca antes había imaginado.

-¿Pasa algo? Te noto tensa- susurra Itachi separándose poco a poco de la niña que estaba besando- Bueno, supongo que esto es algo nuevo para ti, no debes estar acostumbrada. Disculpa si fui algo brusco.

-No… no es eso- dice la temblorosa adolescente- solo estaba pensando un poco.

-Vaya, nunca oí de alguien que pensara mientras recibe un beso- Ríe Itachi avergonzando un poco a Hinata- Y bien ¿En que pensaba, niña?- Itachi toma asiento en su cama sin quitarle la vista de encima a la figura femenina que tenía delante.

-Mu…muchas cosas- Hinata trata de ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza, en esos momentos estaba algo aturdida, aún no daba razón a lo que estaba pasando- Acabo de hacer un trato con usted aún sin entender mucho sobre el asunto. Soy… soy una tonta.

-No, para nada. Yo tampoco dí muchas explicaciones, está bien que no entiendas- Razona Itachi acomodando su cabello para atrás- Pregunta lo que quieras.

Hinata traga saliva con algo de dificultas. Tenía tantas dudas que no sabía cual despejar primero. El hombre delante de ella era tan misterioso a pesar de conocerlo de pequeño. Era como una caja de sorpresas tan maravillosa que solo la invitaba adentrarse mas en él. Quería preguntarle si siempre había sido así, cual era su verdadero yo, si algo o alguien lo obligo a ser así, porque ocultaba todo eso bajo una fachada de niño bueno, pero sabía que nada de eso le incumbía, así que se limitó a preguntar sobre el trato que había firmado con un beso sin haberlo leído antes.

-¿Qué vas a enseñarme?

-Esa es fácil. Te enseñaré a volver a ser una chica normal de nuevo. Se que piensas que todo esta bien así, que no necesitas cambio alguno en tu vida, pero no es así. Ese día, cuando nos reencontramos, pude ver por solo unos segundos como te trataban tus compañeros-Hinata se siente humillada al oír eso- No puedes decir que eso es vida. Necesitas divertirte, salir con amigas, conocer un chico, romper reglas, pero pasaste años repitiéndote que la vida es así y que nunca va a cambiar, tanto que al final te la creíste.

Tenía ganas de recriminar, decir que no todo era como él lo describía, pero solo le estaría dando la razón, así que Hinata trago sus quejas y prefirió hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Y…Y como vas a hacer que esto cambie?

-Solo tenemos que romper unas cuantas reglas- Una sonrisa adorna como guirnalda el rostro de Itachi- Digamos que mis "enseñanzas" las dividí en dos materias: Lecciones de día y… lecciones de noche- En esta última parte deja soltar una risa algo juguetona- Las de día van a estar concentradas mas que nada en enseñarte en como expresarte con el resto, lo cual creo que es el segundo problema mas grande que tienes. Serán consejos y practicas para mejorar tu trato con los demás, sobre todo tus compañeros.

La pobre Hinata tiembla un poco, ya que por algún motivo, no quería hacer la siguiente pregunta. Pero, al final, la mirada aguda y feroz de Itachi le gana, al igual que la curiosidad, y termina preguntando de todos modos.

-¿Y que… que son las lecciones de noche?

Itachi baja un poco la cabeza, hasta que las facciones de su rostro ya no son visibles para Hinata. Se pone de pie y lentamente camina hacia la inofensiva Hyuga.

-Son mis lecciones favoritas- Dice finalmente en un tono que podía helarle los huesos a cualquiera mientras camina paso por paso con una lentitud perturbadora- Aquí voy a hacer que explores y conozcas tu cuerpo, tratar que hagas cosas que nunca imaginaste hacer y en lugares que nunca imaginaste.

Imágenes desagradables pasan por la cabeza de Hinata, el remedio sonaba muchísimo peor que la enfermedad y en ese momento prefería mil veces seguir enferma y antisocial que terminar haciendo quien sabe cuantas cosas con Itachi, pero cuando quiso huir este estaba delante de ella, cerrándole el paso con su bien formado y varonil torso.

-Por tu rostro veo que estas asustada. Lo lamento, me pasé con las palabras- Ríe Itachi- Será mejor que te lo explique con un ejemplo. Cuando fui a mi viaje de estudios, uno de mis colegas me recomendó un bar donde mujeres ligeras de ropa hacían bailes de tubo. Una noche en la que estaba aburrido fui y, para mi sorpresa, encontré a una de mis compañeras de clase sacudiéndose y meneándose frente a un viejo de cincuenta años como si fuera nada. Ella me buscó al día siguiente y me hizo prometer no decir nada en la escuela, que podrían expulsarla. Me dijo que no lo hacía por dinero o por necesidad, sino porque para ella, ese trabajo de medio tiempo era como un tranquilizante, el ver toda esa cantidad de hombres muriendo por ella y ofreciéndole billete tras billete solo le hacían sentir mas femenina y con mas seguridad. Si podía bailar semidesnuda frente a veinte o treinta personas ¿Qué problemas podría tener en dar un oral de facultad frente a sus compañeros?

-Entiendo pero… ¿Quieres que baile desnuda en un club?- Dice ingenuamente Hinata temblando aún mas que antes.

Itachi ríe con fuerza.

-¡No! Por Dios, que ni se te ocurra- Dice con algo de dificultad el Uchiha- No dejaré que nadie te vea, ni siquiera la punta de los dedos de tus pies. Todo lo que hagas, será solo para mi…- Itachi toma la barbilla de Hinata dispuesto a besarla de nuevo.

-¿Hasta donde será esto? ¿Cuándo parará?- Logra decir ella antes de que sus labios queden atrapados dentro de la boca de Itachi.

-Hasta donde tengamos que llegar… con tal de que cumplamos el objetivo- Balbucea Itachi acariciando los labios carnosos de Hinata con los suyos.

Ambos cuerpos se acercan mas entre ellos. El sudor de Itachi que decoraba su torso fue absorbido por las ropas de dormir de Hinata, la cual no sentía su cuerpo. En ese momento, ella era una marioneta del hermoso espécimen que tenía en frente devorándosela-

-¿Tu… tu vas a?- Dice Hinata entre respiro y respiro, sin dejar de probar el sabor de Itachi.

En ese momento, el dueño de casa reacciona. Abre sus ojos repentinamente y se separa un poco de la joven. Los labios de ella estaban algo rojos por la rudeza de Itachi y, para sorpresa de este, su mano estaba en las caderas de ella, dispuestas a bajar un poco mas. Increíblemente, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de ello hasta el momento en el que se separaron.

-No- Dice con firmeza Itachi poniéndose erguido por completo- Eres joven y haz pasado por muchas cosas, lo menos que necesitas es que alguien como yo te haga el amor. Yo te daré confianza y seguridad, para que vayas al mundo a buscar alguien que se lo merezca. Iré lentamente, solo serán cosas que tu apruebes, pero ten la seguridad de que nunca me acostaré contigo. Mi conciencia no podría dejarme vivir si te hago algo tan horrible.

-Ya veo… Gracias- Dice sonriente Hinata- Supongo que eso me deja mucho mas tranquila.

Itachi se aleja de Hinata, pensando en porque mierda su mano estaba a punto de tocar su trasero. Aunque fuera solo un simple roce, seguro eso desencadenaría en algo que no iba a hacer feliz a nadie. Se dirige a un armario y busca un conjunto de ropa limpia, tenía intenciones de tomar una ducha fría, su cuerpo estallaba en calor por las altas temperaturas y a ver si de paso, la fuerte erección encarcelada en su pantalón se calmaba. Hacía mucho que no tenía una reacción así, su pene estaba tan hinchado que hasta le dolía, esperaba que Hinata no se diera cuenta de ello.

Cuando por fin encontró todo lo que necesitaba, se dispuso a mandar a Hinata a su casa pero…

-Qui… Quisiera saber si Itachi hizo esto antes. Ya sabes, lo de ayudar a las chicas tímidas…

-No, eres la primera- Responde Itachi lo mas rápido posible. Aunque no quería, debía enviar a la chica a su casa.

-No se porque, pero siento que sabes un montón de mujeres- Itachi no creía que justo en ese momento en el que la necesitaba callada y obediente le salió la charlatana curiosa de adentro- De seguro tuviste muchas novias.

Itachi deja de concentrarse en el dolor de su entrepierna mira a los ojos perlas distintivos de la familia Hyuga. ¿Novias? Que palabra tan desagradable.

-La verdad… nunca tuve novia y no deseo tenerla- Dice Itachi con mucha frialdad- Aprecio a Hinata y a su familia porque siempre estuvieron al servicio de nuestra familia en los buenos y malos momentos y sin esperar nada a cambio. Tu, Hanabi y tu madre son mujeres que tienen un lugar importante en mi, personas que nunca lastimaría, pero la verdad es que yo detesto a las mujeres. No deseo trato con ninguna y si alguna vez toque a una señorita fue solo para disfrutar una noche, sin engaños y con consentimiento de ella. Además de eso, no quiero tener nada que ver con alguien del sexo femenino…

A Hinata le sorprendió el escuchar eso, en su cabeza ya había armado un perfil de playboy como de película, imaginaba su celular repleto de contactos de mujeres y en sus perfiles sociales fotos publicadas en fiestas rodeado de muchas chicas. Prefirió no preguntar el motivo, sentía que solo lo molestaría. En vez de eso, tomo esto como una oportunidad para devolver el favor de Itachi.

-A…A lo mejor no se el motivo de porque piensas así… ni … ni tampoco me incumbe- Dice toda tímida Hinata ocultando su rostro entre sus manitas echas puño- Pero no es sano pensar así… Así como tu te comprometiste a ayudarme… Se que Itachi es una buena persona y cualquier chica lo querría de esposo, por eso… haré que te enamores de alguien.

Era una promesa tonta, seguramente no la cumpliría o a lo mejor en un par de meses hasta se olvidaba de haberlo dicho, pero aún así, Hinata prometió a un corazón de piedra que amaría algún día.

Itachi, después de su momento de amargura comenzó a reír mientras repetía "Okey, señorita. Como usted diga"

-_Esta niña… es tan ingenua que hasta causa ternura. No necesita pagarme de ninguna forma, su familia ya hizo mucho por nosotros y aún así me hace una promesa tan inútil. Lo siento Hinata, no dejaré que cumplas tu promesa. Prometí nunca volver a ser tan imbécil y volver a enamorarme. Jamás…_

* * *

No puedo creerlo ¡Terminé! Confieso algo, cuando tenía que estudiar por momentos me aburría y me cansaba y me ponía a escribir un poco. Se que estuvo mal pero bueno, hasta yo tenía curiosidad de ver como quedaba el capítulo.

A todos los que entendieron la razón de mi demora y me apoyaron en mis estudios quiero agradecerles desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón ¿Cómo me fue? Bueno, digamos que no llegué a la meta que me auto-impuse, me falta rendir solo una mas, pero como dice el dicho "No hay mal que por bien no venga" y por eso se me permitió empezar a adelantar un par de asignaturas de la universidad así que SOY MITAD UNIVERSITARIA. Se que no es lo que quería y que tendría que haber dado mas de mi, pero sinceramente estoy conforme con los resultados y prometo dar lo mejor en esas dos materias universitarias, es mas, ya empecé a hacer resúmenes aunque me falten dos meses para el primer examen.

Pero bueno, hablemos de lo que mas nos importa: la historia. Ya entramos en lo interesante, hablo de las enseñanzas de Itachi. Cuando pensé en el fic, imaginé todo esto como introducción, la verdad no esperaba hacer cinco capítulos de introducción pero bueno, pensé que la historia en un principio es algo compleja como para resumirla. ¡Ya se viene lo bueno jóvenes! Espero que estén aquí para ver las lecciones del profesor mas sexy de la galaxia (O al menos de mi galaxia…) A partir de ahora tendrán mas comedia, mas drama, mas personajes que se sumarán a esto y por supuesto, mas escenas subidas de tono. *Censura- Censura*

Un dato importante: Se que la historia narrada por Sasuke al principio es algo fuerte, de echo demasiado fuerte. Una violación no es tema de juego y quisiera saber si a alguien le molesta esto (Suena bobo preguntar pero uno nunca sabe) Al principio dude en ponerla, ya que eso podría hasta lograr que algunos odien a este Itachi, pero créanme cuando digo que todo tiene un fin y espero poder manejarlo bien a lo largo de la historia. De echo, creo que uno de mis miedos era que suene demasiado fantasiosa: el hermano menor apuñalando al mayor y que estos se hablen siete años después sin problemas. Me imagino a muchos diciendo "¿Qué carajos? Denuncienlo" pero repito, tiene un fin, aunque ahora parezca un hueco argumental.

Bien, para finalizar, mando saludos a todos mis lectores, los nuevos y los que me siguieron desde el primer día de publicación. La verdad a veces el escribir es un sacrificio pero siempre le pongo muchas ganas para que quede lo mejor posible y todos disfruten conmigo. Espero seguir leyendo sus palabras de apoyo hasta el final.

Cualquier pregunta o sugerencia ya saben, a su servicio siempre para responder.

Gracias por todo, los adoro. Hasta el capítulo 6 mis Revanistas (?)


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Segura que no quieres dormir aquí?

El extendía su brazo desde la cama, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Hinata sentía su rostro hervir, la poca luz de la luna iluminaban las perlas de sudor en el torso de Itachi, haciéndolo ver mas esplendoroso y varonil. Ya se sentía demasiado extraño el sentir la saliva de Itachi aún en toda su boca, si dormía con él esa noche seguro no iba a aguantar y perdería la conciencia.

-Si mi madre… entra a mi cuarto y no me ve allí…

-Entiendo, todavía no hay confianza- Dice Itachi pasando sus dedos por su cabello todo sudoroso- No te preocupes, entiendo. Iré a tomar una ducha, tu ve a dormir.

-Hasta pronto…- saluda Hinata

-Mas pronto de lo que imaginas- Finaliza Itachi mientras observa a Hinata trepar el marco de la ventana.

Apenas sintió que se encontraba solo y corroboró que Hinata cerró las cortinas de su habitación, Itachi se puso de pie y se dirigió de inmediato al baño. Se detuvo en el cuarto de limpieza, el cual era contiguo al baño y donde se encontraba la canasta de ropa sucia para lavar luego. Dejo sus prendas limpias junto a la toalla a un lado y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente. Su cuerpo empapado le dificultaba el poder sacarse los jeans negros que estaba usando.

Poco a poco, la prenda fue cediendo dejando al descubierto sus largas y ejercitadas piernas cubiertas de una fina capa de vello que lo hacía verse mas varonil. Llego el turno de sus boxers negros, pero se detuvo un segundo a apreciar la increíble erección que sobresalía a simple vista.

-¿En serio? Solo fue un beso…- Murmuró para si mismo.

Retiró lentamente lo que le quedaba de ropa sin pudor alguno, dejando su masculinidad completamente visible. Su miembro estaba perfectamente erecto, con el glande apuntando hacia arriba. La punta y parte del tronco estaban empapadas en líquido pre eyaculatorio, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante. En aquel momento no recordaba alguna vez en la que su pene se hubiera empapado de tal forma.

Se podría decir que Itachi era el sueño de cualquier mujer fogosa. Era joven y completamente sano, en sus años en el extranjero aparte de estudiar y explorar algún que otro ser femenino, entreno su cuerpo adolescente para que reflejara la seguridad y fuerza que él necesitaba exteriorizar, dando como resultado músculos firmes y marcados, dignos de propaganda de ropa interior masculina. Era físicamente perfecto, ni mas ni menos. Ni hablar de la suerte de miembro con la que había nacido: De color blanco con una ligera inclinación al tono rosa, no tenía un largo exagerado, una medida bastante normal, pero si que tenía un buen grosor. Al estar empalmado, algunas venas se marcaban a los alrededores del tronco, haciéndolo ver mas robusto.

Con aquel instrumento hizo enloquecer de placer a unas cuantas mujeres, pero no tantas como uno podría pensar, solo las suficientes para calmar el infierno que a veces despertaba en él. Trece, o al menos esa eras eran las que Itachi recordaba (Claro que sacaba de la lista a Marie). Un buen número para alguien de su edad, sumando también que todas las consiguió por mérito propio, nunca pagó o engaño a alguien por sexo. Itachi lo veía como lo mas bajo que podía llegar a hacer un hombre caliente.

El maduro Uchiha toma la inmaculada toalla y se la enrolla alrededor de la cintura tapando gran parte de sus piernas, pero su erección era imposible de disimular. Le dio algo de pena eso, que una niña inexperta y físicamente poco atractiva, con nulos conocimientos en la seducción hiciera que su varonil cuerpo reaccionara así. Trató de recuperar algo de su dignidad actuando con normalidad, como si su mástil hinchado no significara nada. Vació el cesto de ropa sucia en el lavarropas y encendió el aparato para un lavado rápido de treinta minutos.

-Cuando termine de lavarme, colgaré esto- Se dijo así mismo mientras tomaba rumbo hacía el baño.

Dejó su cambio de ropa sobre uno de los muebles del cuarto y se dirigió hacía la ducha. Una de las cosas que mas le habían gustado de la casa cuando la compró fue ese baño: Los azulejos eran color crema, detalles como las barras para colgar las toallas, las perrillas del agua y el marco del espejo eran color oro reluciente y, para rematar, la enorme tina antigua donde se podrían tomar baños de horas sin cansarse, como un spa en su casa.

Itachi dirigió su mano hacía las llaves de paso de agua y jugó con ellas hasta que consiguió una temperatura cálida y agradable. Un vapor comenzó a empañar los espejos y el dueño de la casa retiró la toalla, la colgó y comenzó a ingresar a la tina lentamente, primero el pie derecho seguido por el izquierdo. Extendió su mano hacia delante, dejando que se empape un rato corto y poco a poco dejó que su cuerpo se cubra de esa agradable agua.

Primero frotó sus brazos con una esponja rebosante de jabón líquido hasta asegurarse de retirar esa incómoda capa de sudor que lo cubría. La siguiente parte a lavar era su cuello, delineando con la espuma cada rasgo de su cuerpo. Bajó poco a poco y terminó enjabonando todo su torso. Descendió un poco mas y llegó a su trabajado y perfecto estómago. Bueno, perfecto salvó por un mínimo gran detalle.

Itachi dejó la esponja a un lado y con los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzó a trazar una línea invisible sobre esa notable cicatriz en su costado. La miró con desprecio y algo de pena, como siempre lo hacía cuando la miraba detenidamente.

-…Merecido lo tengo- Se dijo a si mismo de una forma algo tosca par después seguir con su limpieza.

Para los diez minutos ya había tallado todo su cuerpo y había limpiado su cabello. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer para sentirse completamente bien era llenar aquella enorme bañadera agua tibia y dejar remojar su cuerpo allí un rato (o al menos hasta que la lavadora acabase su ciclo de lavado, no le gustaba dejar la ropa allí dentro mucho tiempo luego de que terminara de lavarse)

Itachi puso el tapón en el agujero de la bañadera y mientras esta se llenaba de agua, tomó unas cuantas sales para baño y dispersó un poco alrededor. Ya estando algo llena y con algunas pompas de jabón allí y por allá, Itachi se recuesta estirando sus piernas lo mas que pudo y corta la llave de paso del agua.

El Uchiha mueve un poco el agua con los dedos, alejando la espuma que había en la bañera hacia un lado, pensando un poco en el futuro.

-Mi saldo en la cuenta de ahorro… Si sigo viviendo de lo que gané en Rusia en dos meses o menos seguro ya no podré costearme ni siquiera un chicle- Sus cejas se arquearon para abajo, reflejando el enojo y el miedo que sentía en ese momento- Gran parte se me fue en esta casa que, por cierto, no fue nada barata… Admito que lo vale, está en muy buen estado y este es un buen vecindario- Itachi medita un par de segundos mas antes de ponerse de pie- creo que es tiempo de buscar un trabajo.

Finalizado su pequeño discurso, se pone de pie y vuelve a prender la ducha para sacarse la espuma del cuerpo y finalmente irse a la cama.

-¡No puede ser!- Grita molesto de un momento a otro- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Gotas de la regadera golpeaban el cuerpo desnudo de aquel hermoso hombre, el cual aún seguía teniendo su miembro completamente tieso. Un guerrero difícil de derribar.

-¡Pasó mas de media hora, maldita sea!- Grita nuevamente con las mejillas completamente rojas.

A pesar de ser un playboy selectivo, frío y serio con la raza femenina, también tenía su lado suave, esa parte que todos conocían y creían autentica. Aquella parte que lo caracterizaba como un chico algo torpe y que se podía avergonzar fácilmente. Aunque en la privacidad de su hogar se mostraba como el hombre duro de corazón, a veces se le escapaba lo tonto. En esa ocasión, el ver que su pene estaba firme y recto lo hizo avergonzarse de si mismo.

-Es una niña, fui uno de los primeros que la vio cuando nació ¿Aún así me hizo ponerme así de excitado? En serio, soy un asco de ser humano.

Itachi se tocó el pene un poco, apenas lo rozó con la yema de los dedos. Ardía, parecía la superficie de un volcán, hasta se podía decir que con el simple contacto sentía como la sangre se agolpaba en la cabeza del miembro hinchándolo hasta sus límites como si fuera un globo.

-Su ropa es muy poco atractiva, al ser de talles grandes la hacen ver gorda. Su cabello tiene lindo color, pero esta todo enredado. Sus uñas están todas mordidas, hacen ver sus dedos mas cortos y regordetes. Es la única chica que conocí que no se ve bien en uniforme escolar. Es torpe. Tiembla demasiado. Su piel es demasiado pálida, mas que muñeca de porcelana parece un zombie. Seguro tiene mal cutis…

Itachi empieza a enumerar uno a uno los defectos mas notorios de Hinata mientras se miraba el paquete el cual aún tenía en la mano. Parecía que quería convencerlo de que estaba poniéndose duro por alguien poco agraciado. Algo cómico de ver, pero no surtía efecto.

-Su tono de voz agudo a veces puede ser irritante. No sabe siquiera corresponder un beso… a veces su timidez es adorable. Aunque parezca algo rellena en realidad tiene unas hermosas curvas, puede que las mejores que pude ver en mi vida. Su cabello estará enmarañado pero tiene un olor hechizante. Su piel no tiene color pero es exquisitamente suave. Su amabilidad es conmovedora ¿POR QUÉ ESTOY EXCITADO AÚN?

Su grito seguro se habría escuchado hasta la esquina.

-No quiero hacerlo, no voy a masturbarme ahora.

El problema no pasaba por la vergüenza o algo parecido. La verdad, Itachi disfrutaba de la masturbación, inclusive ya había experimentado esa hermosa experiencia en su nueva casa una cantas veces. Pero esa ocasión era distinta, esta vez se trataba de su conocida de la infancia. El pensar que tocaría su miembro pensando en ella lo hacía sentirse mas que sucio.

-¿Pero que me pasa? Acabo de besarla y le dije en su cara que posiblemente vaya mas lejos. Masturbarme no debe ser la gran cosa, es posible que hasta la vea desnuda mas adelante- Medito en voz alta consigo mismo- Pero puede que no necesite hacer mucho de eso en un futuro. A lo mejor solo necesita un par de consejos ¿Pero si ese no es el caso? ¿Terminaré acostándome con Hinata Hyuga?... ¡Claro que no! Le prometí a ella y a mi mismo que no lo haría, no le haré eso a ella ¿Pero si llega un punto en que no pueda controlarme?...

Itachi hace una pausa corta, mira al suelo con una expresión de tristeza. Era verdad, odiaba a las mujeres, pero Hinata… era Hinata y punto. Siempre le había caído bien, a pesar de ser tímida se había sabido ganar el cariño de Itachi de buena manera. Nunca haría algo que la hiciera llorar o siquiera tener malos pensamientos, pero todos esos años en los que solo se relacionó con las mujeres para tener encuentros cortos de una noche solo le enseñaron que ellas sirven para tener sexo, no para ser amadas ¿Si llegaba un punto en el que no podía controlarse? ¿Si llegaba a verla como una mujer completa seguiría queriéndola? ¿Acaso se podría llegar a repetir lo de aquella tarde hace siete años?

Él se asustó de tal forma que quiso ir a buscar a Hinata y decirle que no podía ayudarla. Se detuvo a si mismo antes de poder tomar la toalla. Respiró hondo y miró al techo unos segundos. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de la Hinata que actualmente era su vecina, podía verla completamente infeliz, insegura de su físico y carácter, luchando contra un mundo prejuicioso.

-No puedo rendirme, tengo que intentarlo- Se dijo a si mismo- Por los Hyuga, seguro que podré… A lo mejor, esto me ayude un poco. A controlar esta parte mía que solo sabe ser brusco con las chicas…

Itachi volvió a sentarse en el suelo de la tina, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía muy fuerte. Se sentía estresado. Ya había tomado una decisión, ayudaría a su vecina y sería cauteloso con sus "lecciones". Ahora solo le quedaba pensar que haría con aquello que aún estaba despierto entre sus piernas.

-Si me masturbo ahora, pensando en ella, sabiendo que mi erección es su culpa ¿Acaso será una señal de que no puedo manejar mi rudeza y calentura?

Siguió observando su pene erecto mientras lo pensaba y se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba llenándose de pensamientos sucios. No solo estaba empalmado, estaba lleno de deseo y lo que mas miedo daba era que la mayoría de las imágenes que tenía en la cabeza eran de su tímida vecina.

-Pensarlo no es lo mismo que hacerlo ¿Estará bien… solo esta vez?

Itachi toma firmemente su miembro y con algo de timidez (rara en él) comienza a masajearlo levemente. Primero lo sacude suavemente, ejerciendo poca presión con sus largos dedos, no tardó en volverse un poco mas bruto el mismo y empezó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo con fuerza. La piel que recubría su tronco acompañaba los movimientos precisos de Itachi, lo cual le daba un poco mas de placer.

Al principio, se satisfacía a si mismo sin pensar en una imagen en particular para estimularse, mas bien se obligaba a no pensar en ello. Al final, su propia lujuria le ganó y termino evocando a su mente los mejores recuerdos que tenía de la primogénita Hyuga. A pesar de que quiso convencerse de que ella era fea, no pudo, sabía que ella era una belleza aún no descubierta y la odió por eso.

-_No aguanto mas. Te deseo hace mucho tiempo Itachi y quiero que esta noche me hagas tuya- _sin darse cuenta, comenzó a imaginarla en su cama, vestida solo con lencería lila y negra y diciendo esas deliciosas palabras mientras se tocaba los pechos- _No se que me ocurre, pero me la paso pensando en ti. Ardo por dentro y es tu culpa. Ayúdame…_

Eso lo excitó aún mas, fue como un impulso que lo hizo mover su mano con aún mas fuerza y ejerciendo mayor presión en el movimiento. Gemidos roncos salían de su garganta, retumbado en las paredes del baño y en medio de sus jadeos de placer, comenzó a aclamar su nombre.

-Hi…Hinata, Hinata- Balbuceaba como perro excitado.

La figura de una Hinata sexy lo prendía mucho, pero había otra cosa que era aún mas candente para Itachi.

-_Yo…yo tengo miedo. Pero si eres tu, trataré de aguantar. Se gentil…-_La atrevida Hinata se había esfumado de la mente de Itachi y esta vez empezó a moldear con la imaginación a una joven mucho mas parecida a la verdadera tímida Hyuga. Esta llevaba una de sus camperas de talle extra gigante puesta, era lo único que cubría su delicado cuerpo- _Quiero hacerte sentir bien… ¿Así esta bien? Dime si te duele. Se siente raro en mi mano, pero es lindo, me gusta ¿Esto va a estar dentro de mi? ¿Lo harás despacio cierto?_

Su respiración era cada vez mas entrecortada, esa fantasía que había formado lo estaba calentando mucho mas que la anterior. Después de todo ¿A quien no le calentaba una chica tierna y sumisa? Claro que la Hinata que estaba dibujando mentalmente se veía un poco mas femenina y arreglada, pero los gestos y las frases eran muy acertadas.

Con los ojos cerrados, imaginó un mundo virtual donde tenía a la propia Hinata Hyuga delante de él, temblando de miedo pero con ganas de que la hagan mujer. Trató de adivinar la suavidad de sus grandes pechos, la delicadeza de sus curvas, el sabor de su néctar.

-_I..Itachi. Duele pero ¡Se siente bien!- _escuchó en sus pensamientos.

-¡Carajo! Me vengo- Dice de repente sintiendo el orgasmo venir- Hi… ¡Hinata!

Y con esas palabras, Itachi libera su semen seguido de un sonoro gemido.

Mientras recobraba el aire, el agotado Uchiha observó sus jugos mezclarse con el agua e irse por las alcantarillas. Puso su mano en su frente avergonzado y dijo.

-Dios, perdóname. En serio perdóname- lamentó- Lo siento, ya tienes problemas de sobra, ahora eres parte de las fantasías de una criatura asquerosa. No quise hacerlo.

Un par de lágrimas rodean el rostro de Itachi, pero él no se percataba mucho de ello. Lloraba por miedo, miedo de si mismo. No podía evitar sentirse enfermo y que solo estaba empeorando con el correr de los días ¿Qué sería de él en el futuro?

Era un día común de colegio. Hinata estaba sentada en su lugar en el fondo del salón tratando de tomar apuntes de la lección de geografía, pero se le dificultaba por la cantidad de murmullo que había en el lugar.

-Pst. Matsuri ¿Al final de la clase vamos a ver "Tarde de otoño" al cine? Estreno ayer- Susurró una chica a su compañera de al lado.

-Donde actúe mi querido Toira, allí estaré- respondió la castaña con gran ánimo manteniendo un nivel bajo en la voz.

-_Quisiera poder ir al cine yo también…-_ Pensó Hinata dejando su lápiz a un lado y observando como sociabilizaban sus compañeras delante de ella- _Pero ir sola es muy penoso…_

-¡Para la clase siguiente quiero un resumen de las páginas treinta y treinta y dos! Para entregar- Dice el profesor sacando de sus pensamientos a Hinata y llamando la atención de todos los alumnos distraídos.

Hinata baja la mirada y ve su cuaderno de apuntes. Solo había escrito media hoja de hora y media de clase. Para sus adentros rezo que lo que se había olvidado de apuntar no entre en los exámenes, porque ella no se animaba a pedir los apuntes prestados a los otros ¿Por qué una alumna tan dedicada como Hinata había prestado tan poca atención en la clase? Bueno, la respuesta estaba de mas.

_-¿Cuándo será la primera lección? La verdad estoy algo asustada_- piensa la antisocial joven- _Me dijo que pregunte mis dudas… pero pregunte cosas tontas. La verdad mi duda mas grande era el como iban a ser las malditas lecciones._

Mientras Hinata se lamentaba de su torpeza, tomó sus cosas y buscó su lugar de siempre para almorzar sola mientras todos movían lo bancos para sentarse en grupos o buscaban a sus amigos de otros cursos para comer en otros lados de la escuela.

-¡Sasuke! Shikamaru y Chouji acaban de mandarme un mensaje. Consiguieron un lugar bajo el árbol grande del patio de atrás ¿Me acompañas a la tienda antes o te vas adelantando?- Dice Naruto tomando su monedero de la mochila.

Sasuke no responde. En vez de eso se queda mirando con una expresión de seriedad a la puerta. Naruto no entendía nada y sigue insistiendo.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- responde de forma cortante mirando a la cara a su amigo- Yo voy a otro lado antes. Ve tu a comprar y luego te alcanzo con los demás.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder, Sasuke comienza a caminar con dirección a la salida del salón.

-¡Sasuke! Tu almuerzo- Grita Naruto señalando el paquete de comida en el banco del Uchiha.

-Luego lo paso a buscar- Dice Sasuke tranquilo sin mirar atrás, pero posiblemente Naruto no había llegado a escucharlo.

Hinata se paseaba por los pasillos como un fantasma, los de cursos inferiores se apartaban de su camino porque los mayores les habían metido la tonta idea de que ella podía maldecirlos si llegaban a verla mal, muchos otros solo se apartaban de su camino y unos pocos murmuraban a espaldas de ella en señal de burla.

La pequeña Hyuga no hacía caso a ello, o mas bien ya no se percataba de eso, solo caminaba algo avergonzada por los pasillos mientras veía grupos de amigas juntarse y buscar un lugar tranquilo para comer juntas. Era extraño: Había empezado la secundaria baja con muchas amigas con quien compartir experiencias y alegrías y ahora estaba terminando la secundaria alta sin ningún amigo en sus recuerdos.

-_Solo me quedan unos diez meses aquí… Espero al menos hacer un buen recuerdo en el poco tiempo que me queda_- Pensó para sus adentros mientras apretaba su caja de comida a su pecho.

Detrás de ella, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, se encontraba Sasuke caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista de halcón fija en la figura de Hinata que se movía lentamente por el corredor. Muchas chicas trataron de pararlo e invitarlo a comer con ellas, pero no hubo caso, él no detuvo el movimiento de sus pies.

La de cabellos berenjena continuó su camino con toda tranquilidad, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo perseguida con rumbo a su escondite. Bueno, no era un escondite, era solo el techo de la escuela. Es raro que un lugar tan amplio y pacífico no lo ocupe nadie para pasar allí los recreos, pero en esos día el calor era insoportable y no había nada que hiciera sombra, así que nadie lo ocupaba. Perfecto para alguien solitaria como Hinata. Muchos la llamaban loca o tonta, pero ella prefería mil veces morir de calor a que estar en medio del movimiento de gente. Le daba mucha vergüenza que los demás la vieran comer sola en un rincón sin nadie que le diga ni la hora.

Abrió la puerta con toda tranquilidad y se dirigió al centro del lugar, donde dejo su comida un rato en el suelo para sacarse la chamarra. No soportaba tenerla encima ya mas tiempo y además tenía que usarla como mantel improvisado o sino el piso le quemaría las piernas y el trasero de lo caliente que estaba.

Ahora solo usaba la camisa de mangas largas reglamentaria, con el logo de la escuela bordado en el pecho y toda pegada al cuerpo por el sudor.

-Me siento sucia aún cuando tomé un baño a la mañana- se dijo Hinata tratando de despegar la tela de su piel- Si sigo así tendré que cambiarme al uniforme de gimnasia. Aunque esa tela me sofocaría mas.

Sasuke llegó a la puerta del tejado y sin esperar a nadie se lanzó afuera asustando a la pobre Hinata. Esta, al escuchar el escándalo que armo Sasuke con solo abrir la puerta, se quedo estática. Lo primero que pudo hacer fue tomar su chamarra del suelo y cubrirse con ella.

-Sa…¡Sasuke! ¡Ya me … estoy yendo!- Comenzó a decir nerviosa mientras trataba de decidir en su mente si era mejor esperar a que el se moviera de la puerta o pasar directamente tratando de esquivarlo- El lugar… es tuyo si quieres.

-No seas tonta, no te estoy echando- Dice tratando de mantener la compostura para no asustarla mas de lo que ya estaba- Y deja de taparte, ni que estuvieras desnuda ahora.

Hinata aún no se animó a retirar la prenda de su cuerpo, sentía que su camisa estaba transparente por la humedad y que el Uchiha terminaría viendo su penosa y pora halagadora lencería.

-Si quieres comer aquí… no me molesta irme.

-Dije que no te estoy echando. Vine a hablar- Sasuke la mira a los ojos, queriendo reflejar que su asunto era completamente serio.

-¿Acaso hice algo malo?- Pregunta ingenuamente ella mientras ponía ojos de cachorrito regañado- Yo… No se la verdad que tendría que hablar conmigo.

-Yo creo que si lo sabes- Sasuke da unos cuantos pasos mas hacia delante, intimidando sin querer a Hyuga la cual pensaba lo peor- Quiero hablar de Itachi y no acepto un no como respuesta.

En otro lado, Miko servía dos platos grandes de arroz con ensalada y atún con mayonesa. El invitado de la casa de junto servía jugo en los vasos y se acomodaba para comer.

-Me da pena aceptarte otra vez una invitación a comer- Ríe Itachi- Algún día tendré que devolverles el favor a ustedes.

-Que no hace falta, es mas, tu me haces el favor a mi. No disfruto comer sola y mis amigas por supuesto almuerzan con sus familias- Sonríe Miko sentándose en la silla- Y dime ¿Qué tal tus primeros días de independencia aquí en Japón?

-Digamos que tranquilos, a veces es solitario porque me hace falta mi hermano mis amigos de la universidad. Pero por otra parte el poder tener tanto espacio para mi solo es muy tranquilizante, me siento mas maduro y capaz.

-Menuda casa te haz conseguido. Era la envidia de muchos en el barrio, incluso de la mía. Si no la comprabas tu ahora estaría durmiendo en ese flamante dormitorio principal- Bromea Miko llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

-Sí, el único problema es mantenerla- Dice algo preocupado Itachi.

-Si es por la limpieza el secreto es pasar la aspiradora, el plumero por los muebles una vez a la semana y no dejar que la vajilla y ropa sucia se acumule.

-La verdad yo hablaba del dinero.

-¿Dinero? Pero si estuviste fuera tanto tiempo, estudiabas y trabajabas de asistente para una empresa. Debiste juntar una buena cantidad para vivir sin problemas al menos medio año.

-Eso pensé yo pero, la verdad entre la casa y los muebles que yo quería… No administré bien mi dinero- Itachi trata de sonar cómico, pero se notaba un hilo de preocupación en voz- Ya armé mi curriculum, pensaba buscar trabajo en algún negocio pequeño. Un trabajo tranquilo, no quiero ni necesito que me genere ganancias millonarias.

Ambos adultos se quedan callados, a Miko le daba pena ver a un chico tan querido por ella estar en esa situación. Aunque no estaba en la miseria, ni siquiera cerca, partía el corazón verlo preocupado por el futuro. Afortunadamente, la solución no tardo en llegar a su mente.

-¡Hoy tienes mucha suerte!-Dice Miko parándose de la silla repentinamente, asustando a Itachi- Conozco el lugar perfecto donde están buscando emplear a un chico como tu. Tu puesto está asegurado.

Las piernas de Hinata tiritaban a mas no poder. Sasuke le había dejado mas en claro que ella le desagradaba, nunca supo el motivo exacto, pero sabía que tenía que ver con las actitudes que ella tenía en la escuela. En su mente flotaba la idea de que Itachi abrió la boca, que contó las (muy pocas) cosas sucias que hicieron juntos y que Sasuke estaba asqueado. Seguro vendría a llamarla ninfómana o psicópata por "inducir" a su hermano mayor a cometer tales actos con una menor. Hinata no creía que Sasuke sabía como era Itachi en realidad.

-I…Itachi y yo somos algo así como…amigos. O eso pienso yo- En cada palabra su voz se hacía menos perceptible, pero Sasuke pudo escuchar la oración completa.

-¡No quiero! No permitiré que te le acerques- Impone Sasuke al instante- No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermano.

La pequeña flor lila no sabía que responder ante ello. Sasuke la hacía sentir como si ella fuera la mala compañía, a lo mejor él la detestaba tanto que tampoco quería que su hermano mayor tuviera algún tipo de contacto con ella.

Hinata no responde, solo baja la cabeza, apartando la mirada de Sasuke para plantarla en el piso y poner una expresión de tristeza. El chico que tenía en frente nunca fue su amigo, solo se conocían de pequeños y a lo sumo habían jugado un par de veces juntos, aún así, ella se había encariñado un poco con él. Hasta hace unos días no se le cruzaba por la cabeza que Sasuke la repudiaba tanto, lo cual le estaba partiendo el corazón en esos momentos. Sin embargo, no iba a discutir, no sentía que tenía la fuerza para ganar en una batalla de argumentos. En su mente se dispuso a cortar todo contacto con los Uchiha.

-No…No me entiendas mal- dice de repente Sasuke- Hago esto por el bien de ustedes dos- Hinata levanta un poco la mirada pero aún mantenía esa pizca de tristeza encima- Si siguen juntos todo esto terminará mal.

Ahora estaba confundida, muy confundida ¿Juntos? ¿Sasuke los creía pareja? Ahora, toda Hinata decía de mil formas que no entendía ni jota de lo que quería decir su compañero.

-¡Mierda! Estoy expresándome de la verga- refunfuña Sasuke golpeándose la frente viéndose un tanto infantil- Mira, se que soy agresivo y que digo y hago cosas que seguro te afectan de mala manera ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! A veces me molesta que seas tan callada y cerrada, siento que finges ser frágil para obtener atención. Entiendo que es tu forma de ser y trataré de cambiarlo. Pero eso es un punto aparte, te lo aclaro para que no confundas las cosas-Sasuke toma aire y vuelve a mirarla seriamente.- Tienes que alejarte de Itachi. Él esta enfermo.

Ahora si Hinata no sabía como reaccionar ¿Estaba en verdad enfermo? ¿Es algo curable o es permanente? ¿Itachi corría el riesgo de morir? ¿Había forma de ayudarlo? Estaba tan asustada y preocupada que no sabía que preguntar primero.

-Tranquila, te explicare todo lo mas que pueda. Mi hermano tiene problemas desde hacía mucho años. Intenta verse gentil y generoso pero en realidad es ruin y grosero, suele insultar y pisotear a las personas cuando esta a solas, pero su peor enemigo son las mujeres- Hinata abre los ojos espantada, estaban describiendo al mismo Uchiha con el que había tratado noches atrás. Sasuke prosigue- no soy el indicado para contar esto, no es mi historia y no merezco contarla, pero diré todo lo que pueda. Itachi, cuando era mas joven, tuvo tratos con una mujer la cual lo corrompió, ella es la culpable de todo lo que le ocurre ahora y es la única razón por la cual el detesta a cualquiera que sea del sexo femenino, cree que todas son iguales a aquella arpía. Antes de la situación empeore, Itachi acepta la beca para estudiar fuera como mi padre quería, pero solo estaba huyendo. Le hice prometerme que iría a terapias y sesiones de ayuda, pero nada sirve. La verdad él aún odio y teme a las chicas, mantiene el contacto mínimo solo para no causar disturbios.

La ojos perla no podía creer por lo que había pasado Itachi, cuando ella lo veía siempre feliz, él solo sufría por dentro.

-Tengo miedo, una vez Itachi hizo algo horrible al tener esos ataques de ira. No quiero pensar que pasará si vuelve a estar mucho tiempo con otra mujer otra vez- Sasuke toma una buena bocanada de aire para continuar- Hice la promesa de cuidarlo, porque se que si ese incidente se llega a repetir al menos una vez mas podrían llegar a encerrarlo. Aunque te duela, aunque tengas cariño por él, mantén toda interacción en un nivel mínimo. Aunque seas una conocida de años sigues siendo una mujer y tarde o temprano Itachi se dará cuenta de eso.

Hinata guardó silencio, muchas ideas atravesaban su mente ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Si era verdad que Itachi podría lastimarla solo por ser mujer? Imposible, el era tan atento y encantador… Por momentos. Uno nunca sospecharía que debajo de eso hay maldad. Puede que lujuria, puede que picardía, pero nunca maldad. Nadie pensaría que Itachi es malvado, a lo sumo molesto, pero nada que no se pueda soportar con un poco de paciencia.

Ahora la Hyuga debía decidir, siempre es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada, eso siempre, pero la compañía del misterioso Uchiha de cabello largo era tan placentera, aún en los momentos de playboy que a veces tenía.

Ella miraba un punto cualquiera en el horizonte, tratando de encontrar allí una respuesta que dar. Sasuke aún estaba frente a ella en completa calma, sin hacer nada que perturbe a la niña que lo acompañaba. Aún no estaba lista, no era algo que decidir en dos segundos, tenía que elegir entre su único amigo, el cual podía darle la oportunidad que ella siempre quiso o volver a la soledad pero sin correr riesgo alguno, volver al mundo ordinario donde todo conocía y nada mas podía dañarle.

-Puedes creerme o no, esa es tu decisión. Pero se que harás lo correcto y seguirás mi consejo- Sasuke sonríe levemente para la sorpresa de Hinata. No veía ese rostro tan iluminado desde que eran infantes- Y por cierto… No deberías quedarte sola y menos en este lugar, podría darte un golpe de calor. Busca al menos un lugar con sombra o sino… Puedes almorzar con nosotros la próxima vez… Naruto me pidió que te lo comunicara.

-_La primera vez que invito una chica a almorzar y tiene que ser ella ¡Ese rubio oxigenado me las pagará!_- Pensó Sasuke apretando levemente los puños.

Se veía algo nervioso cuando lo decía, se ve que le daba pena el proponerle algo a una chica, por mas que fuera Hinata. Naruto le había quemado la cabeza tantas veces con que retomaran la amistad de niños que terminó por prometérselo para que cerrara la boca enorme que tenía.

Para el asombró de Sasuke, Hinata se echó a reír levemente mientras tomaba sus cosas del suelo tomándose su tiempo.

-Gracias, por tratar de protegerme- Sasuke tuvo ganas de decir que mas que protegerla a ella quería proteger a Itachi, pero ella siguió hablando- Tomaré la decisión que crea mejor. Y por lo de la comida… Si puede decirle gracias a Naruto por la invitación estaré sumamente agradecidapero declinaré esta vez. Tal vez… Cuando Sasuke se sienta mas cómodo conmigo.

Era raro que ella hablara con tanta fluidez y alegría, pero era porque en su cabeza no hablaba con el Sasuke serio de dieciocho años que solo la maltrataba, hoy se había reencontrado con el niño con el que convivió hermosos días de campo años atrás, uno que era mas bien tímido y callado pero energético y bastante curioso y protector. Ese niño le daba mucha ternura y nostalgia. Esa muestra de preocupación por parte del azabache fue la que hizo que Hinata se olvidara de su timidez y eso le dio una esperanza. Si seguía así, a lo mejor podría volver a ganarse a Sasuke. Podría hacer un amigo real y genuino.

-_Itachi: siento que dí un gran paso hoy_- Pensó mientras se dirigía a la puerta del tejado.

Sasuke por su parte la dejó ir, ni siquiera la miro, solo asintió con la cabeza cuando ella dejó de hablar. Se quedó en su lugar unos cinco minutos mirando el cielo azul mientras pensaba un poco.

-_No es tan tonta como pensaba…_

* * *

LO QUE ME COSTÓ ESCRIBIR.

Hola gente! Creo que si me tarde un poco (UN POCO MUCHO) Pero bueno, admito que lo había terminado antes, pero releyendo noté algún que otra cosa que no me gusto y bueno… Prefiero tardar y dar algo decente que sacar un capítulo cada semana y que sea una porquería en todo sentido.

Como me emocioné con sus comentarios! En serio, cada vez siento mas el apoyo por parte de mi público y eso me llena de energía. Estuve pensando reescribir los primeros capítulos, leyéndolos siento que le faltan cosas o que otras están de mas, pero eso mas adelante, mas o menos cuando termine la historia, así no los dejo esperando. Ah, y para los que pregunten la extensión… Larga, eso seguro :P

Tampoco va a ser una biblia, pero si tengo bastantes ideas y giros para adelante que necesitan desarrollo y eso equivale a capítulos. Espero hacerlos bien.

Los estudios van bien, los amigos van bien, la salud va bien, el amor me pego una patada por detrás PERO NADA QUE PUEDA QUEBRANTAR MI ESPIRITU DE ESCRITORA. WATAAA (?)

Espero ustedes estén pasando por lindos momentos en la vida y si no estoy yo para darles un poco de mi Itachi acosador y su dúo el conejito de nieve :3 . No solucionaré la vida de nadie pero al menos para distraerse un poco de sus problemas, con eso seré feliz.

Saben que los adoro por haberme apoyado tanto y que espero disfruten este capítulo. Cualquier palabra que quieran comunicarme sea, duda, queja, felicitación, amenaza de bomba, un dibujo mocho, la caja de comentarios no discrimina a nadie y todo el que quiera es libre de dejar una opinión personal.

Espero verlos en el episodio 7 (Todavía no puedo creer que escribi 6 capítulos con mis manitas) y saludos y besos a todos mis revanistas (Si… así les voy a decir. DE ESO NO ACEPTO QUEJAS!)

Cambio y fuera~


End file.
